Song of the Melodie
by Greenleaf7
Summary: Ten years ago, a family unknown to the wizarding world was destroyed. A wife was murdered, a Father turned cold, and their only daughter was lost to the world. This story follows in her life. Exploring who she is and what her destiny will bring..
1. The Beginning

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm BACK! I told you I will. I hope you like this new version of 'the Melodie' which is now called 'Song of the Melodie'. Not much difference in the title, but the story is different then before. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Ok, you know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are from the books. The only ones that belong to me would be my own characters. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.

So no suing!

Now on with story…

**Chapter 1: The Beginning…**

A black cloud rose up between thick columns of trees and into the night sky. Twisting and turning like an out stretched hand curling up towards the heavens.

The black cloud came from a small clearing in the middle of a forest uncharted by muggles.

From a closer inspection one could see large columns of green flames erupting in fury from what was once a lovely small cottage imbedded deep within the forest.

Many voices could be heard, yelling out charms to put down the flames. But the flames themselves were created by dark magic, and it was almost impossible to douse the flames.

Men and woman, wizards and witches, all charmed the flames using various charms to try and put out the flames. Slowly the flames became smothered, but the damage was already done.

Neither the cottage nor the life that once resided within was beyond salvageable.

Among the men and woman, three people appeared suddenly amongst the others.

One was an old man, looking to be some what ancient yet wise at the same time, having a long flowing white beard that came down to rest near to his chest.

His half moon spectacles reflected the green flames as they slowly dispersed. But behind them, a horror struck gaze looked at the scene.

The second company was an older woman, looking to be quite stern looking. But as she too beheld the scene, she covered her mouth in shock and in horror as well.

The last of the group was an older man, completely covered in black with cape that swirled around him at a soft breeze flew across the clearing.

Straight, midnight hair came down to his shoulders; looking slightly greasy by the looks it.

His completion was quite pale, almost like he never went out into the sunlight. His nose was slightly hooked too.

But his eyes were the scariest. Blacker then midnight, cold as ice; yet there was something else behind those eyes. Something that this man was trying so hard not to show as he beheld the sight, but it as the flames died down his resolve died along with it.

When the flames were completely doused, an unspeakable form took shape above the scorched cottage, since it was hidden amongst the green flames.

A giant glowing scull hovers above the house, a green snake coming out of the sculls mouth.

If that wasn't enough to leave the people, surrounding the scene, with horror for the rest of their lives; it was the figure that was lifelessly floating in front of the Dark Mark.

A limp body of a woman, floated above the scorched cottage. The green evil light that came from the Dark Mark, reflected all around the body of the woman.

There was also something else that got everyone's attention towards the woman. Apart from her body being bent upwards; it was the sight of something that looked like wings on her back.

The wings were fully opened, and the size was quite amazing. They looked like to be moth wings, able to cover the womans entire frame and probably one more person.

"Dear god! Albus, is she…?" The older woman asked towards the man with the half moon spectacles, her voice sounding horror struck.

The man known as Albus, Albus Dumbledore to be exact, didn't say a word as he too looked up towards the body of the woman.

But he knew what Minerva was asking and he knew the answer to it. Yes he knew who the young woman was and taking a glance towards the other man near to him; he watched as a flicker of inner fire escaped from his piercing black eyes.

"Severus…" Albus began, but stopped as he watched the man known as Severus pulled out his wand.

Severus, with his wand pointed towards the body of the woman, muttered a spell.

Immediately the body of the woman floated away from the Dark Mark, and towards Severus.

His grip tightened around his wand as he watched the body of the one woman he ever loved slowly float towards him.

When she was near, Severus gently brought his wand down so that the woman softly was lain down on the grass.

Severus Snape brought his wand down to his side and stared down at the woman before him for what seemed to be like hours.

The entire time, his gaze never left her face. Her complexion was as pale as snow, her amethyst eyes no longer glowing in their radiance, her dark brown hair spread across the grass like a fan.

Her facial expression was that of shock yet at the same time accomplishment. An accomplishment that only Severus knew as he quickly understood what had happened.

His wife had died while protecting their daughter. His wife had taken the full impact of the killing curse to protect their daughter. It would be something that his wife would have done.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Severus immediately dropped to his knees besides his dead wife and brought an arm underneath her back to pull her body to his chest.

He pressed the lifeless body of his wife to his chest, while stroking her long hair down.

As he did this, he rocked back and forth with his wife in his arms. He did not shed a tear, but that did not mean that his very soul was crumbling at the moment.

No one dared to go near to the man who just yesterday was actually smiling because today was his daughters seventh birthday.

He was working late at Hogwarts, grading tests (mostly with F's). He knew he was going to be late for his daughter's birthday, so he had sent his gift to her early by Floo powder. He had hoped that his gift won't be pissed at him later though.

Few people knew that Severus was even married, much less had a family of his own. Only Albus, Minerva, and a few of the high ranking officials of the Ministry of Magic knew of this.

Severus stopped rocking and looked down once again at his wife's face. At first he hesitated, but he slowly brought his hand up to cover his wives unseeing eyes. He then gently closed them.

"Severus, I…" Albus abruptly started, but was interrupted by Severus' voice.

"Don't say a word Head Master. Don't you dare say one word." Severus menacingly started as he slowly brought down his wife's body to the floor.

He then softly straightened his wife's hair away from her face and to her sides. He gently stroked her cheek and then leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Aura. I will always love you." Severus softly whispered to his wife.

"And I swear to you that I will find our daughter." Severus swore as he slowly got up to his feet.

With one last look down at his wife, he softly spoke a sad yet filled with raw emotion tune in a completely different language.

Albus and Minerva quickly looked at each other as Severus softly sang the tune. Some of it was off key, but it was still a moving rhythm to the tune.

A soft purple light began to twinkle all around the body of the Aura. All eyes watched as the body of Aura was completely consumed by the purple light until all were blinded by the intensity of the light.

When the light vanished, the body of Aura was no longer there. Only one thing was left of Aura's and that was her wedding ring. It was a silver ring with five diamonds making the shape of a butterfly over the ring.

Severus slowly bent down to pick up the ring. When he did, and the ring was safely in his hand, he clenched his fist and brought his fist up to his lips.

He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. A concentration line appeared on his forehead.

Albus and Minerva didn't know what Severus was doing. They were about to state to Severus that they should start to search for his daughter.

But what they didn't know was that Severus was doing exactly that.

_Aura, show me what happened. Show me your final moments…tell me where our daughter is…_

You see, Severus was presented a small gift when he had married Aura. It was the ability to have a telepathic link to his wife and child.

But since Severus was not from Aura's race, he had to strongly concentrate to even speak to his wife and child.

Now he was searching for his daughter.

Suddenly everyone around him vanished in a haze of light as a glowing white being appeared before Severus.

In a brilliance of light that would have blinded Severus if his eyes weren't closed, the being slowly took form.

The light diminished only to be replaced by an elderly woman with white hair that cascaded down to her waist. Her eyes were an amethyst color, but strangely brighter then Aura's. Her manner of clothing was anything but modern.

Looking more like a traditional Greek gown, the dress shimmered like that of stars in the night. The gown, being as white as light, gave off such brilliance that one wondered what it was made out of.

The elderly woman held authority yet compassion in her gaze as she too opened her eyes when her light diminished. She had a royalty quality to her, which was literally true.

Severus immediately knew who the woman was, and he completely dreaded it.

He opened his eyes and stared at the one woman who from the beginning had disagreed on the marriage of him and Aura.

Frankly, the woman never liked Severus. Not that he could blame her though, because he frankly never liked her.

But remembering the day that he was to marry Aura, he thought that if he would go through all eternity hearing this womans bickering if it meant being with his love; then he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Your Majesty." Severus acknowledged.

"I knew this would happen. I warned Aura that if she married you it would take her life and destroy our lives." The Majesty spitted out.

_In-laws, sometimes I wonder why Aura had to be the daughter of her peoples' Queen. _Severus thought to himself.

He kept his face like stone, not showing an ounce of emotion. He wasn't prepared for the slap across his face as the Majesty slapped him…hard.

"Aura was my daughter. She could have had any royal bachelor of our people. But instead she chose a _wizard_ who never washes his hair." The Majesty began.

"She was never destined to be Queen, but Eliora could have been."

Eliora Melodiana Snape, her full name, was Severus daughter. Since their daughter birth, The Majesty had stated that Eliora was destined to be the next Empress of her people.

There hadn't been an Empress among Aura's people for centuries. Why the Majesty thought that Eliora was the one was beyond Severus. But to him it was a load of crap.

"If you are quite finished causing me physical and emotional pain, your _royal highness,_ I have to find my daughter." With that Severus pushed past the Majesty and walked towards the woods.

But he suddenly stopped. He looked down at his feet and noticed that his shoes were slightly sparkling in white stars. The spell, coming from the Queen, was preventing him from moving his legs.

"Release me!" Severus yelled out towards the Majesty.

"You will not find Eliora. I have hidden her from your _sight_." She stated. "You will not be able to sense her nor find her until she has become of age."

Severus suddenly whirled around to face the Queen. The sudden movement caused the spell to back fire and for him to fall to the ground.

But he immediately got up on his feet and advanced swiftly towards the Queen.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! Why have you done this!" Severus yelled out, it was getting seriously difficult to control his rising anger.

The Queen just lifted her head to stare straight into Severus' midnight eyes; unfazed by his growing anger.

"It is my duty to protect the next Empress." She started. "She has already proven herself to be quite powerful by her performance on this night."

Severus didn't understand what the Queen was stating. What happened here that would give the idea that Eliora was even in fact the next Empress?

As if reading his thoughts, the Queen answered Severus unspoken question.

"The followers of the evil that once striked terror in the hearts of all; came to the cottage to take young Eliora." The Queen explained.

"Aura protected Eliora as best she could, but she was killed by the curse that your kind created." She stated with fury as she stated _'the curse that his kind created"._

"When my daughter had fallen, they advanced towards Eliora."

A small smile of pride spread across the Queens face as she remembered what Eliora had done.

"So young…yet with so much power. The full ability of our people within her, as well as _your_ magical abilities." The Queen spoke in awe.

She then looked up again towards Severus.

"Eliora screamed out the ancient chant of our people; the ancient words of power that only my kin know."

"Single-handedly, Eliora blasted the enemy while protecting herself with a simple shielding charm."

Severus was at shock at what the Queen was saying. Was it true? Was his daughter really destined to be the next Empress?

"But such power, in such a small body, weakened Eliora to the point of near death." The Queen stated.

At the word 'death', Severus quickly turned his gaze back to the Queen.

"So I gathered what little power I could pass through the Barrier and transported Eliora to a place of healing."

Relief flooded through Severus bones at the thought that his daughter was safely in wizard's hospital. No doubt she would be in St. Mungo's.

"She is not in St. Mungo's hospital Severus Snape." The Queen stated while reading Severus' mind.

Severus looked at the Queen. He didn't like the way she kept on reverting her gaze.

"Where did you transport her, Ariel…?" Severus sneered the Queens name as he questioned.

The Queen looked up at the mention of her name and stared at the cold eyes that were turning deadly dark in a matter of seconds.

"I transported Eliora to a Muggle hospital in London. I spread over her a concealment charm so that no one would see her wings." The Queen explained.

Severus was puffing like a mad dog with every breath he took, his eyes growing darker by the second.

"I also wiped Elioras memory. She will remember nothing of her life except for her name. When she becomes of age, her memories will slowly resurface."

Severus blew up. He screamed in fury at the stupidity at what the Queen had done. How could she do this!

Erasing Elioras memory, sending her to a muggle hospital; had the Queen lost her mind?

"No Snape, I have not lost my mind. I am protecting your daughter and the next Empress from the hands of Voldemort." She stated. Her voice didn't waver a bit as she spoke the dark lord's name.

Inwardly, Severus cringed at the spoken name of the Dark Lord.

"You erased my daughter's memories?" Severus questioned, he voice shaking in fury.

"Yes, for her protection. At the age of seven, she was able to blast all the followers of Voldemort clear off their feet and into the trees. The Dark Lord knows that she is powerful, and he would go through anything just to have her.

This way, Eliora would be safe…for the time being. Now she is vulnerable, but when she becomes of age her powers would be multiplied ten fold. The power of an Empress would be fully hers. Her mind would be more than ready to understand her powers…"

"Why couldn't you teach her? Take her under your wing. Train her in the ways of your people." Severus questioned.

This time the Queen turned her gaze away from Severus', her eyes misting as remorse spread through her.

"The same way I could not protect my own daughter and grandchild. I can not pass the border of my land. My power has slowly diminished over time and now I can not even pass the Gates of the Heartland."

"Than how are you here before me?" Severus questioned.

"Am I? Come now Snape, you know better that I'm right now in your mind. And believe me, I rather not be." She stated.

Severus mentally kicked himself. Of course, how else could she be read his thoughts?

Her only power that was left to her was to either enter someone's mind or to send a small amount of her power outside the barrier.

"Look your Majesty; I'm not at all pleased at what you have done. I want you to reverse it and give me back my daughter with her memories fully restored." Severus ordered.

"I can not."

"Why not?"

"Because Eliora has passed by my own line of _sight_. I can not locate her because she no longer is connected. Another thing I took away from Eliora."

The sun began to rise and its light began to shine over the landscape.

"Dawn is approaching." The Queen stated.

Severus was shaking in fury. His fist were clenching his wand tightly, wondering if he could jinx the old bat to kingdom com.

"I heard your thoughts Snape, and believe me, you would regret it." She threatened back at him.

"Your Majesty, please reconsider. I just want Eliora. Just my daughter. I lost Aura, and all I want now is to hold my daughter in my arms. That's all I want." Snape stated.

He was never an emotional man, never was. But with the loss of his wife and basically now his daughter, what was a father to do?

"I'm truly sorry Snape. Truly I am. But there is nothing I can do now. It is already done, and I can not reverse it." The Queen said, true remorse in her voice.

Slowly the Queen began to shimmer away in a spectacle of sparkling lights.

"But know this Snape, Eliora is alive and well. Your gift to her is with her now, protecting her." The Queen stated as she slowly began to disappear, her voice fading away to the winds.

"COME BACK HERE ARIEL! BRING BACK MY DAUGHTER!" Severus screamed out.

But his words fell on deaf ears as the Queen completely disappeared in a flash of white light.

Severus than found himself kneeling on the grass, crouched over with his wife's wedding ring clutched tightly in his hand.

Her felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a concerned Minerva and Head Master.

"Where did you go Severus? You just disappeared in a flash of white light, and then reappeared just now." Minerva questioned, worry in her voice.

Severus slowly got up and looked around. Morning truly had come.

At first he thought it was all a bad dream, but looking at the cottage that was burned to the ground, his wife's wedding ring in his hand, and no Eliora tightly holding unto his leg; told Severus that it all really happened.

Then the sinking truth seeped into Severus' blood. Once his blood was cold, but after he met Aura and the feeling of being a father filled him, his blood and his heart became as warm as the sun.

But now…now the truth sank in like poison. He was alone. His wife was gone. His child was gone. He was alone again.

It was Severus who made the vow of everlasting love to Aura at their wedding day.

It was Severus who for the first time smiled in pure joy the day he found out that he was to be a father.

It was Severus who was happily discussing birthday plans with his wife for their daughter only a day ago.

But it was Snape who slowly got up from kneeling on the grass.

It was Snape who whirled his cape around himself in bitterness of the morning cold.

It was Snapes heart that slowly became cold once more…soon following his blood.

Snape turned to the Head Master and McGonagall (Minerva). His eyes were becoming solid black once again.

"I must leave. Good day Head Master, Professor." Snape coldly acknowledged.

With that, Snape disappeared with a slight popping sound as he apparated.

Minerva and Albus didn't know what had happened the time Snape was gone. But they knew that it had to do with his daughter.

"What do we do know Albus?" Minerva asked.

"The only thing we can do, Minerva." Albus began.

"Wait…"


	2. Strange New World

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Blah, blah, don't sue. ENJOY THE FIC! 

**A/N:** Remember…when saying the name Eliora. Pronounce the i like an E.

**A/N: **During some chapters, there will be a **bold** sentence in parenthesis at the end of a sentence. Example: **(Bio: song of the Melodie - #2)** this means that in my bio there is a picture to describe to you the subject of the sentence.

**Bio** means to check my bio.

The title of the fic will come after the colon, and the number of the pic will come after.

Enjoy!

Now on with story…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strange New World**

It was first light at Great Ormond Hospital for Children. People filed in and out of the building, preparing for the new day.

A young man with sandy colored hair and blue eyes, a doctor by the looks of his white overcoat, walked out of the building and just took in a deep breath of the crisp morning air.

The exit he chose to use was not as busy. Only two too three people were around.

As he turned his gaze around the area, he was suddenly blinded by a flash of purple light that come from somewhere to his right.

He covered his eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter until it all stopped.

"What the…?" The doctor questioned as he lowered his arms from his face.

The sight that greeted him was extraordinary. A second before the place where the flash had occurred was empty before. But now a body of a child was lying unconscious on the pavement.

Next to the body of the child, rubbing its head on top of the childs black hair, was a long white creature that had tight sparkling scales, a long forked tail, and silver eyes that stared up at him.

Silver whiskers sparkled as the creature twitched its nose when it caught the scent of the doctor.

The doctor peered closer at the creature and immediately couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_HOLY SHIT! IT'S A CHINESE DRAGON!_

The doctor immediately rubbed his eyes and looked again at the sight of the animal. He got the surprise when he saw that the thing he had thought was a dragon was actually just a white cat.

But its eyes were still that strange silver color.

The doctor shook his head at the thoughts and questions that were invading his mind. Now was not the time.

He immediately went into doctoring demeanor and rushed to the child's side.

When he reached the child, he saw it to be a girl, probably in the ages of six or seven. She had ravened colored hair that came down to her cheeks; her skin was slightly pale looking as well.

She was wearing a purple gown that at first looked like a nightgown, but on closer inspection one saw it to be a dress. The material was smoother than silk.

He kneeled down and reached his hand to her neck to find a pulse.

He quickly brought his hand back as a purple spark ran up it when he had touched the child.

"I have seen some strange things in my life. But getting shocked by purple static is not one of them." The doctor stated to himself.

_Yeah, and a child just appearing out of thin air by a blast of purple light doesn't quite add to the things you've seen. Not to mention the sight of Chinese dragon…I mean strange cat._

The doctor tried again to feel for a pulse. He was able to find one, a dangerously rapid one, before he was once again zapped by that strange purple static.

The doctor looked around for anything that could help him to touch the child. He had to take her inside. Her pulse was too high for such a small child. She needn't medical attention.

Questions will be answers later, but right now he had to find some way for him to touch the girl without getting zapped.

His solution came when he reached into his pockets. He pulled out some rubber gloves from his pocket. He always kept a spare.

He quickly put them on, and very hesitantly he lowered his hand to the child's neck. He scrunched his eyes shut, ready for the zap to go up his arm.

But it never came.

He let out a breath of relief that it had worked. He then brought his arm underneath her neck to lift her up to a sitting position. She didn't even stir, and this scared the doctor.

When he was sure that her head was resting securely on his chest, he looped his other arm underneath her small legs and lifted her up.

When he did so, the neckline of the girls dress slightly came down to reveal something that the doctor didn't notice before.

A silver necklace with a circular amethyst medallion hanging from the bottom, hung around the child's neck. (**Bio: Song of the Melodie - #4) **

There were designs, like words, aligning all around the medallion, the shapes of the designs was of something that the doctor never saw before. Much less knew where it came from.

Located in the middle of the medallion was an oval shaped amethyst stone that seemed to…pulse? Yes, the stone would pulse in a soft purple light from deep within the stone itself.

Feeling incredibly uneasy all of a sudden, the doctor turned his gaze down towards the cat that was now staring up at him with those strange silver eyes.

A strange thought entered his mind. That this medallion was the child's, but it was also _the child. _Like they were one, if such a thing was possible.

The white cat looked up at him as he once again picked up the girl. The doctor looked down at the cat and had the strangest feeling that the cat was looking at him like, "you had better take care of her".

"I will." The doctor stated before he knew what he was saying.

"What am I doing? I'm talking to a cat." With that the doctor turned away from the cat and walked up the steps leading up to the hospital.

The white cat kept its gaze on the doctor as he carried the girl into the building. With one last look, the cat turned around and walked down the street.

It knew that the mistress and it was going to stay here in this strange land for a time. It might as well familiarize itself with its surroundings.

With this thought in mind, the cat turned once, twice, three times. After the third turn, a swirl of white light whirled around the cat.

When the light vanished, in the cats place was a white dove. The dove cued as it tested its' wings.

It began to flap its wings up and down. Soon after that, it was air born.

As the dove flew over the area and around the hospital, it decided to stay close to the hospital and wait for its mistress.

It just hoped that it would be soon. This world was strange, and it was more than ready to go back to the little cottage in the middle of the forest.

The creature was the gift that Severus had given Eliora for her birthday; a shape shifting female Chinese dragon. They were very rare, these kinds of dragon.

These particular dragons are very loyal creatures. They share a special bond with their owners that will forever last to the end of their days. Basically they are bonded with their owners for life. Their age can go up to six hundred to a thousand if nothing ails them.

And a shape shifting dragon is but one of their talents. They are also telepathic and can sense evil when it is near.

But the dragon itself is pretty hard to come by, probably because they are used for dark magic smells or another possibility was the hunting of their kind in the old world long ago.

As you can see, these dragons are hard to come by, but Severus had connections. So he acquired one for Eliora's birthday; knowing that Eliora had been begging for a pet for ages.

The dragon, named Tal by Eliora, flew up to the roof of the hospital in its dove form. When it landed on the roof safely, it curled itself up and scanned the land.

Her memory was a bit hazy as to what had happened back home with her mistress and the Mrs.

She knew that evil surrounded the area and that the house had suddenly caught fire, after that…blank. It was like it was all erased from Tal's memory.

_Oh well, if you can't remember. Then it was for a good reason that you can't._

Tal yawned and turned herself back into her true form. The building was high up and no body could see her from up here.

As Tal got herself comfortable, she wondered how long they were going to stay in this strange world. She just hoped that it wouldn't be for long. She was just going to have to wait until the child got better.

Until then, sleep came over Tal like a blanket. Soon her eyes dropped and she covered herself with her dragon wings until there was nothing showing but a pink claw from one of her toes.

She was soon fast asleep, unafraid if someone were to see her now. If they did, all they would see would be…nothing. Her wings camouflaged her to blend in with her surroundings.

As Tal slept, exactly three floors below her; Eliora was baffling the doctors as they tried to find out what exactly had happened to the child who kept on zapping them in purple static as she was still unconscious.

Or the fact that no one found any identification as to who the girl was, much less where she came from.

The doctor, who found her, didn't tell anything as to how she 'appeared'. He just made up a story of finding her lying on pavement, unconscious.

And it was the truth…or at least part of it.

They found out, that once the child's heart rate had slowed and her body temperature returned to normal (since it was up in the sky); it was possible for the doctors to touch the child without getting zapped.

After five hours of monitoring the child, they decided that she was going to pull through.

They took the child to a small room so that she could rest. Maybe after she regained consciousness, they could find out how the child got into her predicament.

**The day after…**

Soft sunlight flooded into the small room where the child was resting in. Upon the bed, the child rested; her breathing steady, her eye lids closed.

She was wearing a blue hospital gown with pink butterflies all around it.

A nurse was with the child at the moment, making sure that everything was alright and that the child was comfortable.

She looked down at the child and smiled to herself. The little girl was so cute lying there, like an innocent butterfly.

Actually, that's what she had called her since she had first saw the child. Butterfly, since no one knew the child's real name the nurse gave her a nickname.

If only she knew how close she was to the truth.

The only thing that the child possessed was a purple night gown made out of a material that no one knew of and a medallion that hanged over the child's neck and rested on her chest.

There was no latch to remove the necklace from the child, almost like it was never suppose to be removed.

And by the way the child clutched it in her sleep; one figured that it meant something strong to her.

As the nurse was bringing up the covers to the girls chest and tucking her in, there was a hard tapping coming from _outside_ of the window.

The nurse quickly turned and immediately raises an eye brow in confusion and amazement at the sight that greeted her from outside of the window.

Outside the window was a pure white owl with strange silver eyes, urgently pecking at the window.

The nurse to a quick look down at the child and back towards the owl.

"I haven't seen an owl in years." The nurse stated to herself as she walked towards the window.

Suddenly, the nurse averted her gaze from the owl because of a soft voice calmly whispering out in greeting.

"Hello."

The nurse moved her gaze away from the bird and straight into the amethyst eyes of the child, who was wide awake.

"Hi." Was all the nurse could say.

She never saw eyes like the child's before. They look so unnatural, yet…magical. And knowing the things that happened in her house, she knew that there was such a thing as magic.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she came up the child.

The little girl raised her hand to the side of her head and winced slightly.

"My head hurts." She replied.

"We have something that could help with that." The nurse stated with a smile.

Unable to pass of the chance, the nurse asked her the question that everyone wanted to know the answer.

"What's your name?" She asked.

The girl looked straight into the green eyes of the nurse's with sudden confusion. The child turned her gaze away and seemed to be seriously thinking of the answer, almost like she forgot it.

"Eliora…Melo-di-a-na…Sn…Sn… I can't remember the last name." The child stated in exasperation, small tears began to form from her eyes and soon after fall.

Soon she was crying, and all the nurse could do was to gently bring the crying child into her arms and to comfort her.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're ok." The nurse whispered soothingly to the crying child.

_Eliora. What a pretty name._ The nurse thought as she held the child.

The door to the room opened, and an older doctor walked in with a folder under his arm. He stopped when he saw that the child was awake, crying and being hugged by the nurse.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as the stepped in.

The nurse turned her gaze towards the voice and nodded her head.

"Yes sir, I was just comforting Eliora as she was upset." The nurse explained.

"Eliora…upset?" The doctor asked in confusion.

"That's my name, Eliora." The soft voice of the child spoke up. Her cheeks were tears stained and occasionally she would hiccup.

"It's a pleasure to finally know your name, Mss Eliora." The doctor stated with a smile on his face as he stepped right up the foot of the bed.

"Miss Baker, would you be as kind as to go the cafeteria and acquire some food for our young friend?"

The nurse, Miss Baker, smiled and nodded her head. She gave a wink towards Eliora and headed out the door.

When the door closed behind Miss Baker, the doctor took a chair and moved it so that it was next the child's bed.

The entire time, Eliora kept her curious amethyst eyes locked on the doctor.

When the chair was moved, the doctor sat down on it and opened his folder.

"Now, miss Eliora; would you please be so kind as to tell me your full name?" He asked his pen at the ready to jot down what the child said.

"You first." Eliora asked.

At first the doctor was surprised, but nodded his head in yes.

"Ok, my name is Doctor Jeffrey Hunt." He stated.

"Hello Jeffrey." Eliora said.

"Hello Eliora." Dr. Jeffrey said with a smile.

"My name is Eliora Melodiana…Sn…Sn…SN." The child was obviously trying to say that last name, but the more she tried the more she got frustrated until the doctor had to intervene.

He gently placed his hand over the child's arm to stop her.

"It's ok; it's sometimes hard to remember last names. Especially for someone so young." The doctor reassuring stated.

"That's not it. I can't remember my last name." The child stated, tears already forming in her eyes.

Dr. Jeffrey jotted down on his paper that the child may hold possible amnesia.

"Tell me, whoyour parents are?" The doctor asked after the child calmed down.

He wasn't looking at the child at the time but after a minute had passed without the child speaking, he quickly looked up.

The child was obviously having a difficult time in answering. She was frowning, while her eyes were closed, like she was trying to dig into her own brain for the answer."

Finally she spoke, but barely above a whisper.

"I…can't remember. I can't remember anything!" Eliora screamed as she clutched her head.

Dr. Jeffrey immediately dropped his papers and rushed to the child as she cried while clutching her head.

He brought his hands out and pried her fingers away from her head. He gently started to rub her back in a soothing manner until she calmed down.

"It hurts…it hurts to remember." Eliora whispered.

_Ok, definitely amnesia_

"Well, at least you remember your name. Is there anything else you remember, something that doesn't give you pain?" Dr. Jeffrey as he sat back unto his chair.

"I…I remember my pet." Eliora stated after a while.

"What's your pets' name?" Dr. Jeffrey asked.

"Tal." Eliora replied.

"And what is your pet Eliora? A dog, a cat, a hamster maybe?" He asked.

Eliora shook her head from side to side; her black hair tossed this way and that as she shook her head.

A smile formed on Elioras lips and she giggled at the doctors' question.

"No silly. Tal's a dragon." Eliora stated with a giggle. "She's my friend and my protector."

Dr. Jeffrey didn't say a word but did a small smile of understanding.

_Ah, an imaginary friend. How cute._

What he didn't know was that Eliora had heard him, and she didn't like it.

"Tal's not an imaginary friend Jeffrey. She's right outside the window." Eliora seriously stated.

"How did you…?"

But the doctor couldn't finish his puzzled question, because the door opened and in walked Miss Baker with a tray full with all manner of food.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little bit of everything." The nurse stated, her cheeks growing slightly pink as she seemed to finally look at the mound of food.

But Eliora was all to keen on eating everything from the tray since she was starving.

Knowing that the child must eat, Dr. Hunt decided not to press his question on the child; who had immediately began eating the food when Miss Baker laid it on a table over the child's waist.

He told Miss Baker to keep Eliora Company as he walked out of the room with more questions than when he first came in.

But before he left he took a quick glance at the window. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on, because he could have sworn he saw a large white scaled snake like creature sitting on the window pane outside.

But when Dr. Hunt blinked his eyes, the creature he saw was gone and in it's place a white pigeon.

_I must be seeing things. Too much stress…yeah that's it…too much stress…_

Dr. Hunt stated this over and over again as he left the room.

But one thing was for sure, if no one claimed the child soon; Social Services were going start pestering that the child be sent to an orphanage.

Looking back towards the door leading to the child's room, Dr. Hunt felt pity for the child.

_Even if she is slightly odd, no child deserves to live a life without loved ones surrounding them. I just hope that someone does come to claim the child, before she is sent to an orphanage._

But as the days past, no one claimed the child.

Eliora was growing stronger as the days past, and soon she would no longer need to be in the hospital. When that happened, the Social Services were going to swoop down and take the child to an orphanage.

All the papers were in order, but inwardly Dr. Hunt hoped that at the last minute someone would claim the child. The orphanage they chose was horrible, since he too had lived their most of his life as a kid.

But it was the only one that had room for the girl.

But the child herself was having trouble, having terrible nightmares in the night, but soon after forgetting them the minute she would awake in a cold sweat.

As the days counted down until the day Eliora was to be released, tension grew from everyone at the hospital who had got to know the child Eliora.

All the kids liked her because she made them all feel better, not to mention she was pretty good at breaking up a fight (which happened a lot in room #6 with two boys that at first hated each other, but with the help of Eliora learned to acknowledged each other with respect.)

The doctors and nurses all enjoyed Eliora's company. Taking her around the hospital and outside was always enjoyable as they listened to the bright child ask questions about things that were considered ordinary for some, but for Eliora just plain exciting.

During the day, Eliora spent it with the kids or the doctors and nurses, but by night she spent it with Tal.

Funny that she could remember Tal, but nothing about her past nor her family. Eliora thought to herself one night as she petted the sleeping dragon in her arms.

Tonight was her last night in Great Ormond Hospital for Children. Tomorrow afternoon she was going to Coldrock House for Orphans. Dr. Jeffrey had told her three days ago, and she immediately said that she didn't want to go.

But the doctor explained her that no one had claimed her and she couldn't stay in the hospital forever.

After some time, Eliora accepted it…but still didn't like it. She had asked if they would write to her, the hospital staff and kids that she had made friends with.

Dr. Hunt said they would try, but he knew how strict the orphanage was. Getting letters was rare. But he would find a way that he could send them to Eliora.

So as Eliora stroked her friend, she wondered what it would be like to live in an orphanage. Jeffrey said that there were kids there, so maybe she could make some new friends.

But she would still remember her friends here.

As Eliora fell into a deep slumber, Tal curled herself and snuggled up close to Eliora as she too fell asleep. Both of their lives were about to change tomorrow once again. Not knowing what was in store for them.

But both knew that as long as they had each other, they would be ok…in this Strange New World.

* * *

**SORRY! Sorry for this late chapter. But you won't believe what happened! The chapter was already done and I was about to post it three days ago. But my computer froze! **

**So there went all of my hard work. But I think I like this version of chapter 2 better. (Smiles)**

**Hope you liked the chapter and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. If anyone is from London and knows about the hospital I chose to use. If I made any mistakes, please tell me, since I never went to that hospital.**

**THANK YOU! **

* * *

**P.S.S. One last thing. Who do you think should play Eliora's character? Like which actress would you choose?**

**A special thank you to Reviewer:**

**_Silent Storm 2000_** – Love your name! And thank you for reviewing. I'm so glad that you like the new version. (Phew) I got your review from the last version and I thank you for being my devoted fan. (Gives a plushy of Eliora with her dragonfly wings) THANK YOU!

Sit tight for the next chapter! Eliora and Tal's first day at Coldrock house for Orphans.


	3. The Road to Coldrock

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Harry potter does not belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Title: _Song of the Melodie_

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

"_Never think that you are alone  
__When those that love you are by your side"_

_--Mercedes Rivera—_

**Chapter 3: The Road to Coldrock**

Miss Baker entered Eliora's room at 7:30 a.m. the next day. She was surprised to find the child all ready up.

Eliora was sitting on the blue chair that was next to the window. She was looking straight ahead, but she wasn't really seeing anything.

She looked like she was in deep thought. Quite a strange site to see someone like a seven year old deep in thought. Her eye brows were furrowed over and she had her chin resting on her fist.

"And what are you doing Eliora?" Miss Baker kindly asked as she stepped up to stand beside the girl.

Eliora suddenly lifted her head at the sound of Miss Bakers voice.

"Oh good morning, Miss Baker. I didn't hear you." Eliora calmly stated.

"Good morning dear. And I was wondering what were you doing just now?"

Eliora turned her gaze back towards the window, her amethyst eyes scanning across the parking lot and over the tree tops.

"I was just thinking…" Eliora began. "…of what it would be like to live in an orphanage."

_Poor dear_

Miss Baker kneeled beside the chair that Eliora was sitting in. She then gently took the child's small hand into her own.

"I understand how scared you must be right now, going to an orphanage and all. I wish you could stay here with us. You've been with us for a whole month, and it feels like you are apart of us; like you're family." Miss Baker kindly said while giving a warm reassuring smile.

"Thank you Miss Baker. But I'm not really scared. All of the kids and the doctors have become my friends. I too think that we are one big family." Eliora smiled.

But then that smile slowly faded away. Eliora's eyes down chassed and Miss Baker was able to catch one tear fall from Elioras eyes.

"What is it, Eliora?" Miss Baker asked.

"It's just; I wish I could remember my real family." Eliora sniffled.

It was true, no matter how many procedures and memory games that they presented to Eliora. She just could not remember anything about her past, or even how she got to the hospital.

It was like her memories were completely erased from her mind.

Miss Baker gently hugged the sniffling child. How she wished she could adopt the child. Dr. Hunt would probably do so himself. But he couldn't and neither could she.

When Eliora had calmed down a bit, Miss Baker helped Eliora to pack.

The staff had found a small suitcase for Eliora to take along with her. It had just enough space inside to fit a pair of white socks, some simple dresses that were donated to the hospital, and a jean jumper.

There was also space inside to fit the gown that Eliora had come in with. Till this day, no one could tell what the dress was made out of. It was so smooth that it almost felt like you were holding onto air.

The only thing that didn't go in the suitcase was Eliora's medallion. She wore that necklace all the time, she never took it off. Not to mention there was no way _to take it off, _since there was no latch on the necklace.

That medallion was the only clue to Eliora's past. All she had to do was know how to unlock it.

After Eliora's suitcase was packed, Miss Baker helped Eliora to get dressed. She helped Eliora unto a blue dress with butterflies flying all round, something that Miss Baker had bought for the child.

Eliora immediately loved it and had thanked Miss Baker for it by giving her a loving squeezable hug.

Just then, Dr. Hunt entered the room. He stayed there for a while, watching Eliora hug Miss Baker. He sadly smiled to himself that this was going to probably be the last time they would see the child.

Dr. Hunt gently cleared his throat, but loud enough so that Eliora and Miss Baker heard him.

They both turned their gaze towards Dr. Hunt. Eliora's smile widened at the sight of Dr. Hunt.

"Good morning Jeffrey." Eliora smiled as she hugged the doctor in greeting.

Since the day that Dr. Hunt had introduced himself to Eliora, she didn't call him anything else but his name. And secretly to himself, Dr. Hunt enjoyed having someone call him by his name. Even if it was from a seven year old girl.

"Good morning Eliora." Dr. Hunt smiled as Eliora hugged him.

But the mood was quickly changed by the sudden knocking on the door. Dr. Hunt opened the door and in entered a sour faced, brisk walking old woman.

She had white hair that was tightly rapped up in a bun at the back of her head. Her eyes were blue, but they looked stone cold. Her nose looked like Pinocchio's nose and not once did she smile.

She was as skinny as a twig and wearing a long black dress with a high neck collar that looked something a priest would wear.

Her wrinkled hands were clasped together at the front and with one quick sweep of the room, she immediately turned towards Eliora.

"I am Miss Perkings. I have come here from Coldrock house for orphans, to fetch the child Eliora Melodiana." She unemotionally stated.

Her voice sounded like nails on a chock board, very squeaky.

'_Fetch the child? What the hell does she think Eliora is? A DOG!' _

Dr. Hunt and Miss Baker thought at the same time.

Dr. Hunt stood in front of Eliora, blocking the path of the old crone to Eliora.

"We were told that you will be here by the afternoon." Dr. Hunt started. "It's 8:15 in the morning and we were going to have breakfast."

Miss Perkings waved her hand to the side like she was dismissing the idea. "Nonsense, the child can have breakfast at Coldrock." Miss Sterncus squeaked.

"Besides, Mrs. Stone wanted the child fitted before noon." Miss Sterncus stated.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. Eliora is supposed to stay for lunch and she will." Dr. Hunt stated his patience for the old crone was fast diminishing.

"I heard you perfectly Dr. Hunt, but I have a tight schedule and I must upkeep it by bring the child to Coldrock before noon." Miss Perkings stated.

"Miss Perkings, what exactly do you mean by Eliora being fitted into Coldrock?" Miss Baker questioned.

Miss Perkings shifted her eyes towards Miss Baker. "The child will be measured for her uniform; the rules will be applied to her, and her do's and don'ts as she enters Coldrock." Miss Perkings replied.

Dr. Hunt and Miss Baker didn't like the sound of that, not at all. Especially the part about the rules. Dr. Hunt knew perfectly well the rules at that orphanage, and every year they had some new stupid one.

"Now, if the child is ready I will take her to Coldrock." With that Miss Perkings turned around and headed towards the door.

Before she walked out, she turned towards the three. "You may say your goodbyes. I'll be waiting at the lobby."

With that she left the room, leaving two stunned people and one child who at the time was completely quiet the entire time…until now.

"She isn't so bad." Elioras suddenly spoke out.

Dr. Hunt and Miss Baker turned towards Eliora, both having the same expression on their faces, like 'you're kidding right?'

"She's just been without happiness for some time." Eliora explained.

With that Eliora hopped down from the bed and walked towards her suitcase. There was a pair of shoes; black merry-janes with a buckle strap across, that someone had donated to the hospital.

Eliora sat down on the floor and putted on her shoes. When they were strapped on, she got up and turned towards Dr. Hunt and Miss Baker.

Both of them were deeply sad that Eliora was going to leave so soon. They had planned a lunch for her and a few goodbyes from the children and staff.

Eliora knew what they were thinking. She saw it, heard it, and even felt it. From the start she knew that she was different, but it didn't scare it. Actually, to her, it felt normal.

Eliora walked up to the two, looked up and each one in turn before hugging them ever so tightly.

"Don't worry; we will see each other again." Eliora said as she let go of the two. "I can feel it."

At the end of 'feel it', Eliora looked down at her medallion. She lifted it up and placed it underneath her dress collar so that it hid behind the neck of her dress.

She then puts on a sweater that was in her suitcase. It was a black sweater, with glittering twills all over it.

Miss Baker was trying to keep the tears in, but a few escaped. She then kneeled down so that she was eye level with Eliora.

"Now, don't forget to write to us. And if you need anything..._anything_…just write to us or call us. Ok?" Miss Baker said.

Eliora smiled and nodded her head. "I will."

Eliora then picked up her small suitcase and turned towards the two. "Could you come with me to the Lobby?"

"Of course." Both Miss Baker and Dr. Hunt said at the same time.

Dr. Hunt took Eliora's suitcase from her hand and held out his free hand for her to take. She took it and rapped her other hand around Miss Baker's hand.

Looking something like the scene of Dorathy from the _Wizard of Oz_ as she walks hand in hand with Tin-Man, the Cowardly Lion, and the scarecrow; the three walked out of the room and down the hall.

As they walked down the hall, the other nurses, doctors and children all turned to wave a sad goodbye to the child that over the past month brought so much joy into their hearts.

The children said their goodbyes while waving and yelling towards Eliora to write to them.

As Eliora entered the elevator, she called out that she will.

When they reached the first floor, which was the Lobby, the doors opened and all three of them came face to face with Perkings. And she was looking very stern and the moment.

"When I said I'll wait for you to say your goodbyes, I didn't mean for you to take half an hour." She stated.

Dr. Hunt gripped the handle of Eliora's suitcase tightly, thinking if it was worth it to loose his job if he whacked the old crone upside the head with the suitcase.

A grin spread across his face at the thought, but he quickly wiped it with a stern look to match Miss Perkings.

"Was it really half an hour? My how time flies…wouldn't you say so Miss Baker?" Dr. Hunt asked with a mock tone.

"Oh yes, time does fly." Miss Baker played along.

Eliora looked up at the two adults and smiled. She was still holding unto them at the time. She then suddenly closed her eyes. She didn't know what she was doing, but at the same time…she did.

As Eliora's eyes were closed, a soft purple light glowed from Elioras hands to Miss Baker and Dr. Hunt.

To Eliora it felt incredibly warm, but Miss Baker and Dr. Hunt didn't feel a thing. Nor did they see anything, including Miss Perkings.

"Indeed. Well, we must be off." Miss Perkings briskly stated.

She then turned towards Eliora. "Come along Eliora, don't dawdle." With that she quickly turned on her heels and walked towards the exit.

As soon as Miss Perkings spoke, the purple glow vanished. At the same time, Miss Baker and Dr. Hunt released Elioras hands from their own.

Eliora then gave them both one final hug, before grabbing her suitcase and running towards the exit to catch up with Miss Perkings.

Before she left the doors though, she turned around and waved at the two adults. Eliora secretly smiled as she looked at them. They were both, unknowingly, holding hands while they waved towards Eliora.

With that, Eliora pushed the doors open and walked out into the brisk morning air. Miss Perkings was waiting for Eliora at the curb.

Before Eliora walked towards Miss Perkings, she heard a squeaking sound coming from the bushes that were to her right.

Eliora turned towards the sound and peaked into the bushes, only for her eyes to stare straight into the silver eyes of a Chinese dragon.

"Good morning Tal." Eliora whispered as she petted her dragon.

Tal leaned into Eliora's touch and did a sort of purring sound.

"Eliora!" The shrieking voice of Miss Perkings called out.

Eliora quickly turned her gaze from Tal and towards Miss Perkings. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot impatiently on the sidewalk.

"Quite dawdling and come here!" She yelled out.

Eliora quickly nodded her head, wondering if she was right about saying that Miss Perkings wasn't a bad person.

She then turned towards Tal and quickly talked to her. "Follow us. Ok Tal?" Eliora asked.

Tal nodded her head, and before Eliora's eyes she transformed herself into a white pigeon…with silver eyes.

"ELIORA!" Miss Perkings yelled out.

"I'm coming!" Eliora called out as she turned away from the bush and rushed towards Miss Perkings side.

"There is to be no back talking, Eliora. Now apologies this instant for your rudeness." Miss Perkings firmly stated

"But I didn't mean to be rude…" Eliora immediately started.

"I will not hear another word of it. As a child in Coldrock, you must learn manners Eliora. Manners are everything a child must know in order to properly live in this world. Manners and discipline."

Eliora inwardly cringed at the word discipline, but she nodded her head just the same.

"Yes M'am, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Eliora softly said.

Miss Perkings nodded her head and turned towards the street. They were waiting for the light to change so that they could cross; which brought on the next question from Eliora.

"Is it far from here to Coldrock? Are we going to take a cab?" Eliora asked.

She had heard one of the children talk about his mother coming in a cab. Eliora didn't know what a cab was, so she had asked Dr. Hunt. He had explained to her that a cab was a type of car that you paid to take you places.

But Eliora didn't know what a car was, so Dr. Hunt had answered that question too. Eliora was just filled with questions.

Miss Perkings slowly looked down at Eliora who was hopping from one foot to the other.

The look was enough from Miss Perkings was enough for Eliora to stop hopping and to stay absolutely still.

"We are going to walk." Miss Perkings said.

Suddenly, the light changed and Miss Perkings grabbed Eliora's hand and walked across the street with Eliora in hand.

The way to Coldrock was all-the-above-miserable. They didn't speak at all, and when Eliora tried to strike up a conversation, Miss Perkings would look down at Eliora with that look of hers which Eliora would soon after shut her mouth.

When talking wasn't an option, Eliora would then skip down the road beside Miss Perkings.

But when Miss Perkings tightly squeezed Eliora's wrist and told her in a threatening manner to stop…the skipping was over.

So Eliora turned her attention to her surroundings. She tried to memorize the places that they passed so that she could one day find her way back to the children's hospital. That feeling she had was strong that she would see them again.

She didn't know when, but she knew that she would.

The walk to Coldrock was _LONG!_ Everyone knows that children are a bundle of energy, but making a child walk a great distance and they would soon tire out.

And that's just what happened. Eliora had been switching hands on her suitcase for thethreehours.The suitcase at the moment felt like a ton of rocks to Eliora and she was getting incredibly tired.

"Are we there yet Miss Perkings?" Eliora suddenly asked. She didn't care if she was breaking one of the rules, she was tired and she wanted to sit down.

They had just turned the corner and entered a very lonely street. A few cars passed by, but that was the only sign of life in the area.

All the homes were buildings, with high steel fences that were impossible to climb over.

Miss Perkings didn't answer Eliora's question, but seemed to quicken her pace. Eliora inwardly sighed in tiredness, but tried to keep up with Miss Perkings.

The area, or town like place, was actually a U intersection. At the very end of the U, there was a huge mansion like building.

It looked to have six floors, two large windows that were actually balconies, were on either side of the mansion.

From a distance, it looked old and angry to Eliora. It seemed to leer over them like a phantom.

A tall iron fence surrounded the mansion, giving it a prison like appearance.

The mansion was made out of red bricks, the roof with green shingles. One of side of the roof was flat, but the other was pointed like a church. At the very top of the mansion, there was a tower. It was quite large, having one large window that someone could fit through.

But it would be incredibly dangerous if someone was to crawl out of that window, because since the roof was pointed at that end, one false step and it would be your death since it was a six story drop.

They had reached the gates, and all Eliora wanted to do was to run back to the children's hospital as fast as her legs would carry her. This place not only frightened her, it also gave off a sense of foreboding.

"This is Coldrock House for Orphans." Miss Perkings stated as she pulled out a key for the lock to the gate.

The lock was huge! Eliora had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that children who entered the place was never able to get out

Miss Perkings opened the gate and firmly pulled Eliora in, who was rooted to the spot.

As they neared the door, which had double oak doors with bras handles and a lion head knocker, the only comfort that was brought to Eliora was the gentle cooing coming from a familiar pigeon that had perched itself at the top of the roof.

At the time, neither Miss Perkings nor Eliora noticed the dark clouds rolling in. Until that is a sudden down pour came down on them.

Miss Perkings ran up the stars, if that was possible for an old woman to do and tried to fix herself up.

Eliora on the other hand was dancing around happily. She skipped, jumped, twirled around and around as the rain fell down upon her.

Her arms were raised above her head, her suitcase stood beside the stone steps. She stood there for a few blissful movements, just enjoying the rain and the feel of it on her face.

But her movement of peace was shattered by Miss Perkings scolding and calling her.

Eliora stopped twirling and tried to slowly walk towards Miss Perkings, taking her time so that she could enjoy the rain a little longer.

When she reached her suitcase, she picked it up and walked up the stone steps.

When she reached the last step leading to the door, Miss Perkings sharply grabbed Eliora's wrist and yanked her towards the door.

"Impertinent child!" Miss Perkings angrily said as she opened the door and pushed Eliora inside.

Miss Perkings followed closely behind Eliora while closing the door. The door slammed shut and with a hard click…it was locked.

* * *

**Sorry! Sorry for this real late chapter! I really hope you liked it. Sad…but I hope you liked it!**

**The next chapter will come real soon I promise! **

**A special notice for you all: **

**Check my bio and click on the link to the photo album. Once there, just click on Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie and it will take you to some pictures of the actors I chose to portray my characters. **

**ENJOY!**

**And a special thank you to the following reviewer:**

**Inuyashafaneva** – THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! It means so much to me. I hope you liked the chapter. Sad, but I hope you liked it. Btw: go check my bio and click on the link to my photo album. From there just click on the title of this story and it will take you to some pics I chose of actors who bring out my characters. Of course, I am more than welcome to any suggestions. Like whom do you think should portray Eliora? My ears are open lol. Well thanks again!


	4. Coldrock House for Orphans

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Harry potter does not belong to me.

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

Go to my bio and click on the link to my album. From there just click on the **Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie** and it will take you to some photos that I found or made that could give you an example of my characters.

Go check them out and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Chapter 4: Coldrock House for Orphans**

Eliora was pushed inside by Miss Perkings so roughly, that she would have tripped unto the cold tile floor.

But she didn't though. But it was incredibly difficult not to slip on the tile because of her shoes being soaked and wet.

Eliora heard the slamming of the door and the hard click of it. Almost like telling Eliora that there was no going back now.

As Miss Perkings busied herself in locking all four heavy locks on the door, Eliora looked around her surroundings.

The main floor was huge. Peach colored tiles erupted across the floors making it shine like the sun. It looked spotless, like great care was given to it so that it looked clean.

Hesitantly Eliora looked down at her feet and noticed that there was a muddy puddle already forming at the bottom of her Mary Jane shoes.

_Ah oh._

Eliora looked around for a mat or something where she could dry her shoes. But there wasn't even a 'welcome home' mat anywhere to be seen, not like Eliora expected one of course.

As she looked around though, Eliora noticed that the orphanage looked a lot nicer in the inside then at the outside.

Large, brown, thick drapes covered the windows that were on either side of the door. To the left of the main floor was another huge oak door but with one door instead of two.

Eliora wondered what was behind it. But then she heard the sound of pots and pans clanging, so she guesses that that was the kitchen.

On the other side of the room another oak door was seen, but this one was wide open. Eliora leaned a bit forward so that she could see what was inside.

There were cushioned seats, a large table, and an old piano in the far corner of the room. It was quite pretty though, the room.

"Miss Perkings? What is that room used for?" Eliora asked as she turned around to face Miss Perkings.

Miss Perkings at first didn't know what Eliora was talking about. She was still quite ticked that the child purposely got wet outside.

"What are you talking about Eliora?" She questioned.

Eliora pointed towards the room that was opened.

"That room is for the nightly readings. All the older children will read a chapter of a classic novel chose by Mrs…"

"Miss Perkings, you're late with the child." A cold, thunderous voice echoed.

Eliora turned to the sound and her eyes widened.

At the far end of the room, facing the double doors behind them was a grand staircase with black rugs going down the length of the stairs. After walking up the first six steps it separated to form two different stair cases on either side (one on the left and one on the right).

But before the splitting of the staircase, there was a platform. And on that platform was probably the biggest woman that Eliora had ever seen.

Inwardly Eliora thought that the woman looked like a hippopotamus. Like the hippo from that Disney movie Fantasia, since she watched it with the other kids back at the hospital.

The woman looked like to be in her late thirties or more. Her skin was peach colored and slightly wrinkly. She was wearing a black dress that looked like something someone would wear for a funeral

Her hair too was wrapped up in a tight bun at the back of her head, but instead of white it was a dark brown with slight strands of white in it.

Her eye color was green, but it had a nasty spark within them.

Her neck was quite chubby; to put it plainly she had no neck. The woman herself was huge. Even if it's rude to say that she was, it was the truth.

Eliora wondered if this was Mrs. Stone, and was slightly scared at the thought. Her name alone was enough to give shivers down Elioras spine, but with her eyes and the way she spoke…Eliora wondered if being in an orphanage was going to be easy.

"Mrs. Stone, I'm terribly sorry…" Miss Perkings immediately spoke up.

_Yep, that's Mrs. Stone._

Mrs. Stone slowly, and may I say it menacingly, walked down the steps towards Eliora and Miss Perkings.

A thought entered Eliora on what would happen if Mrs. Stone lost her balance and fell down the stairs landing on her fat…

"Is this the child?" Mrs. Stone coldly questioned while looked down at Eliora.

Eliora gulped down her fears and slowly placed her suitcase on the floor before straightening her back and doing a courtesy to Mrs. Stone.

"Please to meet you Mrs. Stone. My name's Eliora. Eliora Melodiana." Eliora softly spoke.

Mrs. Stone looked down at the child and huffed once.

"Speak when spoken to Miss Melodiana." She stated.

Eliora bowed her head, feeling incredibly shamed at the moment. She moved her feet a little while making a small circle in front of her with her left foot.

Big mistake.

"GREAT SCOTS! Miss Perkings, can you not keep your eyes on the child for a moment!" Mrs. Stone shrieked.

"Just look at my floor, its filthy!" She yelled out.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Stone. I'll get it cleaned up." Miss Perkings stuttered.

"Don't bother. Just remove the child's shoes and take her suitcase. I'll take the child to be fitted." Mrs. Stone stated.

Miss Perkings nodded her head and went to grab Elioras suitcase.

"Wait, where are you going with my suitcase?" Eliora asked as Miss Perkings picked up her suitcase.

"Silence!" Mrs. Stone yelled out. "You're suitcase is to be processed. You will get it back at the end of the day." Mrs. Stone explained.

"Processed?" Eliora softly asked as Miss Perkings took her suitcase.

"Eliora, take off your shoes." Miss Perkings said as she stood in front of her.

Eliora was going to ask why, but at a quick glance towards Mrs. Stone told Eliora that maybe she should just do as she's told.

Eliora sat down on the cold tile floor and unbuckled her shoes and took them off. The second they were off; Miss Perkings took them and walked away to another room with both Elioras suitcase and shoes.

"Come with me Miss Melodiana." Mrs. Stone said as she turned towards the stairs leading up to the second floor.

Eliora quickly got up and slowly walked towards the steps. The reason is because now she was only with her socks on and the tiles were incredibly slippery.

Well, on the way to the stairs Eliora slipped two times and landed not so softly on her bottom. But she bit her lip from crying out and got up again to step unto the first step.

From then on, it was easy to follow Mrs. Stone up the steps. She took the steps leading to right.

"The left staircase leads to the boy's side while the right staircase leads to the girls." Mrs. Stone explained as the walked up the steps.

"There is to be no interactions between boys and girls. They stay in their part of the house, girls stay in theirs." She stated.

All Eliora did was nod her head, but she still stole a glance at the stairway leading to the boys side of the orphanage.

That feeling came over her, the feeling that something was going to happen in the future that would force Eliora to break that rule.

When they reached the end of the stairway, Eliora found herself at the end of a very long corridor. There were wooden doors with one small window at the top. You couldn't really see inside, like you weren't suppose to.

"These rooms lead to your classes depending on your academic level. Your classes will start promptly at 8:00 in the morning sharp and end at 3:30 in the afternoon or longer. It depends on how well you do your work.

No tardiness is allowed. If so, they will be dealt with in the harshest manner." Mrs. Stone coldly stated.

Eliora almost chocked as she gulped down in fear at this statement coming from Mrs. Stone.

They walked down the corridor, occasionally Eliora would hear other children on the other side of the door, reciting their multiplications tables or spelling out words.

At the end of the corridor there was another stair case, but this one was made out of iron and it spiraled upward towards the next floor.

Eliora looked up in awe at the sight of the stairs spiraling upwards.

"Come along Miss Melodiana, don't dawdle." Mrs. Stone said as she climbed the stairs.

Eliora followed Mrs. Stone up the stairs. But they didn't stop at the third, fourth, or fifth floor. By the time they reached the sixth floor, Mrs. Stone was slightly swooning on her feet and gripping the handle of the iron brace of the stairs as she climbed.

Eliora on the other hand was not affected at all by the climbing of the stairs.

When they finally reached the sixth floor, Mrs. Stone was huffing and puffing like she ran a marathon.

_I guess she never walked up these stairs before._

"This…is…the girls dormitory…floor." Mrs. Stone said between gulps of air. "It is here where you will sleep."

Mrs. Stone then lead Eliora down the corridor. This corridor was incredibly longer than the other ones, almost like it ran the entire length of the orphanage.

"The boy's dormitories are below." Mrs. Stone stated.

As they walked down the corridor, they passed one very old looking door without a doorknob.

"Why doesn't that door have a doorknob?" Eliora suddenly asked while pointing towards the door.

Mrs. Stone's back immediately went straight. She then slowly turned to face Eliora. Eliora immediately gulped at the look she was giving her.

"What leads up there is none of your concern. It would be wise Miss Melodiana that you keep your nose in you study books were it belongs." Mrs. Stone threatened.

"Yes M'am." Eliora whispered.

Mrs. Stone turned away from Eliora and resumed walking down the corridor.

Before Eliora followed her though, she stared at the door leading to a place that Eliora knew she would one day enter.

_To save a life…_

Eliora suddenly shook her head at that thought. She didn't know where it came from. But it felt real, like she somehow knew it was going to happen.

But Eliora shook her thoughts away and ran to catch up to Mrs. Stone who had begun to slow down in her walking as she reached a double oak door.

"This is the dormitory to the girls of your age and older. Girls from five to fifteen sleep in here. Older girls sleep down the hall." Mrs. Stone explained.

She then wrapped her hands around the handle to both doors and sharply pulled the doors wide open.

Immediately a hush fell over the few children who were inside the room. The second they saw who it was, they immediately ran to the foot of their beds and straightened themselves up like little soldiers.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Stone." They all said in unison.

Mrs. Stone walked in, followed closely by Eliora. Mrs. Stone didn't say good morning to the girls as she passed by them, but by looking at the relief faces of the girls as she passed them, Eliora figured that they didn't mind at all.

As Eliora passed them, they all kept their eyes on her long before she passed them. They were all wearing identical sick-colored brown dresses with a black belt wrapped around the middle.

They all wore black shoes, some being too small or too big for the feet of the children. Some of the little children had ribbons in their hair, while others had their hair wrapped up in a bun.

The girl's dormitory was a large room, with twenty beds lining the walls side by side. The foot of the beds was facing the clear pathway that Eliora and Mrs. Stone were walking on.

At the very end of the room there were two glass doors leading to a small balcony. It was the balcony that Eliora saw outside of the orphanage.

White curtains flapped gently as the wind from outside entered the room. When the breeze went over Eliora, she had the strong urge to just let go.

Let go of what, Eliora didn't know. But the feeling was so strong that Eliora felt herself being weightless.

If it wasn't for Mrs. Stone sudden voice speaking, Eliora would have noticed that she was no longer touching the floor.

Her feet were exactly half an inch above the ground. But when she heard Mrs. Stone, Eliora snapped out of her reverie and went back down…none the wiser on what she had just done.

"Angelina." Mrs. Stone suddenly called out.

A thirteen year old girl with shoulder length blond hair looked up at the mention of her name.

"Yes M'am?" She asked, her voice sounded rough.

Eliora looked at Angelina, and noticed that she wasn't _looking_ at them. Her light brown eyes looked straight ahead instead of looking at Mrs. Stone.

That's when it clicked to Eliora. Angelina was blind.

"Make sure that Miss Melodiana gets fitted into her uniform. Afterwards, I want you to explain to her duties as an orphan here at Coldrock." Mrs. Stone informed.

"Then bring her down to the first floor." With that Mrs. Stone turned and left the girl's dormitory, the door shutting behind her.

The minute Mrs. Stone left, all the girls let out a breath of air like they had been holding it. After that, they all went back to whatever they were doing before Mrs. Stone and Eliora entered.

What seemed odd to Eliora was that all the girls seemed to ignore her. They passed by her like she wasn't there, some even elbowed her if she was in the way.

Eliora turned toward Angelina who was standing where she was before. Eliora slowly walked towards Angelina and smiled up at her, even though she knew that she could not see her.

"Hi." Eliora spoke up.

Angelina jumped at the sound of Elioras voice being so close to her, but quickly calmed herself.

"Hello." She replied. "What's your name?"

"Eliora Melodiana." Eliora replied.

"That's a pretty name. Mine's Angelina. I'm the oldest in this dormitory, so I guess you could say I'm in charge when Mrs. Stone leaves." She explained.

"You mean Mrs. Hippo?" Eliora jokily stated.

Immediately a hush fell over the room. All the girls had their mouths open in shock and where all looking at Eliora like she had sprouted two heads or something.

Even Angelina and a horror struck look on her face.

"Don't say that Eliora. Things like that will get you a straight ticket into the Sweat box." Angelina said while nervously looking around, like almost expecting Mrs. Stone to pop out of nowhere.

"What's the sweat box?" Eliora asked.

"Becky?" Angelina called.

A little girl, looking to be in the ages of five or six, walked up to Angelina. When she was near she tapped Angelina's arm.

"Please show Eliora the sweat box." Angelina requested.

Becky nodded her head and grabbed Elioras hand and started to pull her towards the balcony. Eliora followed suite and walked unto the balcony.

The breeze felt real good right now…so good that it felt like all Eliora had to do was open up her arms to be one with the wind…

But Eliora snapped out of it by the gentle tugging on her arm caused by Becky. Eliora turned to Becky, who was pointed down to the ground below.

Eliora leaned over the railing and looked down. There were no trees or any kind of green seen. Apart from a paved area, there was nothing that would say anything about a sweat box.

Then that's when Eliora saw it. It wasn't really a box, or at least from above it didn't look like a box.

From above it looked like cellar opening, with a double door hinge. The rest seemed to be buried deep into the ground. There was a large metal lock that linked the two handles to the cellar closed.

Above, the suns rays was directly hitting unto the cellar and the ground surrounding it. Probably making that cellar incredibly hot in the afternoon.

"Is that the sweat box?" Eliora asked as she pointed

But Becky wasn't there. Eliora turned around to see that Becky had went back to hide behind Angelina.

"Angelina, is that the sweat box? That cellar looking place. That's dangerous." Eliora said with fear rising in her voice.

And as Eliora looked at each of the girls, she knew in her heart that each one had entered that unspeakable thing.

Hearing the fear in Eliora's voice, Angelina spoke up.

"Don't be afraid, Eliora. Just do as you're told, and what ever you do…don't make Mrs. Stone angry." Angelina warned.

She then turned to her right and slowly walked towards a bed that was next to the balcony.

"This will be your bed. Everyday we get clean sheets and pillows. Your uniform is on the bed." Angelina explained.

"The bathrooms are down the hall and to your left. You can change there. Afterwards, I'll take you downstairs."

With that Angelina walked off with Becky in hand, leaving Eliora to her thoughts.

Absentmindedly, Eliora clutched her chest and felt the medallion underneath. It felt warm underneath her touch, giving her peace of mind and spirit.

What she didn't know was that one of the girls had been watching her, and she saw Eliora clutch something at her chest.

Eliora walked towards her bed and picked up the brown dress. To be frank it looked ugly, but Eliora shrugged her shoulders and bundled the dress up so that she could carry it to the bathroom.

Eliora left the dormitory and followed the instructions of Angelina. She walked down the hall to the bathroom, unknowing that she was being followed.

When Eliora made it to the bathroom, she walked towards one of the showers and pulled the curtain so that it covered the little the unit she was in.

When Eliora took off her dress, immediately her medallion gave off a strong purple glow that brightened the cubicle unit she was in. Eliora tried to cover the medallion so that the light wasn't so bright, but it shined though the openings.

So Eliora quickly draped the brown uniform over her head. The light from the medallion still glowed, but not as brightly as before.

With that done, Eliora pulled her hair over the collar of the dress and straighten it out. She then brought the black belt out and wrapped it around herself.

The dress was a little big, but the belt helped…a little though.

When Eliora was fully dressed, she carefully folded her butterfly dress and picked it up.

Then she opened the curtains of the shower, and was not prepared for body that was standing right in front of her.

Eliora looked up at the person who was blocking her way.

"We are not allowed to keep jewelry. It's one of the rules." The girl thickly stated.

Her eyes looked like cat's eyes, yellow and all. Her hair was a burgundy color that was braided in the back. She had a wicked grin on her face, her teeth crooked.

The girl brought her hand out, palm up, and brought it to Eliora.

"Hand it over." She spoke.

Instantly, Eliora gripped her medallion and took a step back. "It was my mothers. I can't part with it." Eliora explained.

"You can't part with it?" The girl mockingly mimicked. "That's too bad, because no one is allowed to have anything that would bring jealously to the rest of the orphans." The girl explained.

"I'm doing this for your own good." Suddenly she reached out and grabbed the chain to Elioras medallion.

Now what happened next was at the moment unexplainable. To Eliora, it was like time slowed down.

The girl reached out to take the medallion, Eliora screaming for her to stop. But that was not really what she said.

Eliora meant to say stop, but what came out of her mouth was not understood as stop. Heck, it wasn't even understood as English.

Eliora heard the words fly out of her mouth before she could take them back. They were ancient words, filled with dialect and meaning with every syllable that was spoken.

The girl screamed as she was forcibly thrown back by an invisible force that sent off a loud bang across the room and probably all over the orphanage. Eliora stood absolutely still in shock as she watched the girl being thrown back to the wall.

Her back collided with the wall in so much force that an indention appeared on the wall as the girl slid down unconscious.

When the girl slumped to the ground and fell to her side, Eliora was beyond panic.

In her mind, Eliora thought that it couldn't get any worse then this.

Just then the doors to the bathroom burst open and in hurried Mrs. Stone, Miss Perkings, Angelina, and half of the girls.

Eliora stood there, wishing at that moment she could just disappear into nothing.

Everyone, except Angelina, looked towards the fallen girl and back to Eliora. All completely confused at what had happened.

Mrs. Stone turned towards Eliora; her face looking like it was going to pop. She quickly walked up to Eliora and immediately gripped Elioras arm.

Her grip was tight, and Eliora had to bite her lip to keep from crying.

"I don't know what you have just done Mrs. Melodiana. But I do know that you just earned yourself two hours in the Sweat Box." Mrs. Stone said with fury.

She then sharply pulled Eliora towards the doors and down the hall. Everyone watched as Mrs. Stone and Eliora disappeared down the stairs. Some of the kids were having shocked faces while others were having a look of amazement.

As Mrs. Stone pulled Eliora down the stairs and outside towards the sweat box, Eliora thought about the days events.

_My first day at Coldrock, and it already started off with a bang…_

* * *

**Another chapter for you all! It's a bit longer then the others, but that's because I wanted to finish with the tour of Coldrock…among other things.**

**Since no one had reviewed. There's nothing to report.**

**Just know that I thank all those who read my story. Even if you don't leave a review, I still thank you. **

* * *

**Eliora – **WHAT! That's it! You're just going to leave me there with Mrs. Hippo!

**Me -** Sorry Eliora, but I have to leave something for the next chapter.

**Eliora –** But she's going to take me to the sweat box! You are so evil! (Pouts)

**Me –** Oh Eliora, don't be that way. I promise that I will make it up to. You have my word.

**Eliora –** Ok, but you better make it up. Or I'll make you fly across the room like I did to that girl.

**Me –** (whispers to myself) Yeah riiiight…

**Eliora –** I HEARD THAT!


	5. Misery loves company

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Harry potter does not belong to me.

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

Go to my bio and click on the link to my album. From there just click on the **Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie** and it will take you to some photos that I found or made that could give you an example of my characters.

Go check them out and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Chapter 5: Misery loves company**

Mrs. Stone practically dragged Eliora out of the orphanage and towards the Sweat Box.

Eliora didn't fight her though. What could she do? Make Mrs. Stone angrier. And besides, Eliora's wrist was killing her because of the steel grip Mrs. Stone had on her wrist.

They did a sharp turn around the orphanage and then that's when Eliora sight met up with the cellar like sweat box. As Eliora looked down at it, she saw that it really was a cellar. Crude looking one, but still a cellar.

Mrs. Stone took off the lock, which was open, and opened up the two doors leading down to the cellar.

Eliora peered down, and saw it to be pretty deep. Darkness was all that one could see, and Eliora wondered if it was a bottomless pit.

Suddenly Eliora was turned sharply to her right so that she was staring right into the dangerously shining green eyes of Mrs. Stone.

Eliora at first thought that Mrs. Stone was going to hit her. But Mrs. Stone just stared straight into the eyes of Elioras.

Suddenly she spoke out, but Eliora noticed that her voice was caked with inner fear.

"Who was your father?" She questioned.

Eliora shook her head from side to side. "I don't know. At the hospital they said that I had amne…anmi…" Eliora tried to pronounce the word.

"Amnesia?" Mrs. Stone answered.

"Yeah, that's it." Eliora answered.

Mrs. Stone turned her gaze from Eliora and seemed to be lost in thought. Eliora slowly closed her eyes and slowly entered Mrs. Stone mind. She found out that she could read people minds if she really concentrated on it.

When Eliora entered Mrs. Stone's thoughts, she immediately saw the mental image of a boy with black hair and a pale complexion. He was tall, and actually handsome.

But that was not what made Eliora gasp suddenly in surprise. What gave her the surprise were the boy's eyes.

His eyes were just like Eliora's, an amethyst color. Eliora knew that the boy was like her. She didn't know how she knew, but she felt it. The same feeling of being different that was inside Eliora, flowed out of the boy as well.

_He's like me. The same weird things that happen to me happen to him too._

When Eliora gasped in sudden surprise at her discovery, Mrs. Stone shook out of her thoughts causing Eliora to snap out of Mrs. Stones mind.

"Enough of this nonsense. I will not have another one of you in my orphanage. I'll beat it out of you if I have too." Mrs. Stone yelled out as she forcibly started to shove Eliora into the cellar.

To Eliora, this reminded her a lot of that story of Hansel and Gretel; when Gretel is being shoved into the oven by the witch.

When Eliora was near to the opening of the cellar, it was then that she noticed that there was a rope ladder leading down to it.

Mrs Stone was at least nice enough to maneuver Eliora so that her legs were secured at the ladder and that she was gripping the rope.

But her kindness…if it ever was there…was gone the second Eliora was completely inside the cellar. Because when Eliora was completely inside and still holding unto the ladder, Mrs. Stone closed the doors and locked them together with the lock.

Eliora was immediately plunged into absolute darkness.

"Mrs. Stone! You can't leave me here!" Eliora called out, but already knowing that Mrs. Stone was long gone.

When the truth sank in that she was stuck here, Eliora felt deeply fearful. She hadn't eaten since this morning. Before she left she had eaten small bread with butter. Thanks to one of the nurses who had come early that Miss Baker.

At the thought of Miss Baker came also Dr. Hunt. How she missed them now. They were like family.

With that happy thought entering her mind and heart, her medallion began to give off a bright purple glow once again.

As the medallion brightened in its light, it was then that Eliora saw that the cellar wasn't really deep at all.

It gave the illusion that it was deep, like a bottomless pit. No doubt the kids thought that if they let go of the ladder they would fall to their doom.

Eliora climbed down the ladder and when it ended, she let go.

Elioras feet, since she was still wearing socks only, instantly touched ground. With relief flooding into her, Eliora looked around the hole she was in.

It was wide, probably 5 in diameter across. The walls surrounding her were made out of wood, but even with the light from Elioras medallion, she still couldn't really see anything.

Looking up, Eliora could see light shining down from the cracks on the door.

She had only been there for six minutes, and it was already getting incredibly hot. Eliora fanned herself while trying to find a way to make it cooler.

Suddenly she heard a strange sound coming from above. She quickly looked up, but couldn't see anything.

The sound sounded like…munching.

"Tal?" Eliora asked as she climbed up the ladder.

She was answered by the squawking of a bird that was munching on a small hole that was on the door.

After a few minutes of watching her friend crack the hole so that it slowly became bigger, finally Eliora could see a white parrot with silver eyes peaking down the hold that she had created.

"Tal! I'm so glad to see you." Eliora said as she petted the parrots head as it poked into the hole.

A small flash of white light, and the parrot was gone…only to be replaced by a white mouse.

The mouse fell down the hole it had created; to land right into Elioras outstretched hand.

"Look before you leap." Eliora giggled.

Tal looked up at Eliora with a death glare, but if a mouse could smile, then that's just what she did.

With her only friend in the world with her, the dark foreboding place she was in wasn't so bad anymore.

Sure it was incredibly hot, but when the temperature was high, Tal would change herself into some kind of bird and flap her wings around. Causing a wind that could probably make a hurricane. But instead, she cooled down the temperature of the room.

Tal had asked if Eliora wanted her to pick the lock, in that telepathic language of theirs, since she could pick the lock with her dragon talons. But Eliora had refused the idea. It wouldn't do any good, but only make Mrs. Stone angrier.

So the minutes and hours ticked by. Eliora was sitting on the floor of the cellar with Tal resting on her lap.

The two hours had long passed, but Mrs. Stone did not come. Eliora of course was dying of hunger and wondered what if Mrs. Stone had forgotten about her.

If it came to that, Eliora would ask Tal to pick the lock. Then they would have to find their suitcase and run out of the orphanage. Because if Eliora was caught, she might as well sign her death warrant with Mrs. Stone.

Eliora must have fallen a sleep, because she suddenly was jolted awake by something. Looking down at Tal, who had changed into her true form, Eliora saw that she was sleeping.

_What could have woken me up?_

Eliora questioned herself as she slowly eased Tal off of her so that she could stand up.

The sun was no longer shining down on them, and from down there Eliora could see, through the hole that Tal had created, that it was in the evening because of the pink clouds that shaded across the sky.

But that was not what made Eliora drop out of her sleep. Something was calling her, urgently crying for her.

_Wait a minute…crying?_

And that's when Eliora heard it, the shrill cry of a baby. But it really wasn't close thought. It was like Eliora was somehow transported to where the baby was.

For a precious moment, Eliora was no longer in the cellar. Instead, she found herself in a small room. The room looked like to be a nursery, with a crib on one side of the room and a rocking chair near the window.

Eliora turned around and watched as one of the older girl orphans tried to hush the crying baby, which was wrapped up in a yellow blanket, in her arms. She would make hushing sounds and coo and all, but the baby screamed like no tomorrow.

The girl turned around and started walking towards a table that was behind Eliora. In sudden fear, Eliora thought that she was spotted.

But you can imagine Elioras surprise when the girl passed right through like she was a ghost.

The second the girl passed through Eliora found herself back in the whole, completely dazed as to what had just happened.

"That was weird." Eliora said to herself as she looked around.

"Eliora? Eliora, can you hear me?" A voice whispered above.

Eliora looked up and the sound of the voice, instantly recognizing it.

"Angelina?" Eliora asked out, all ready climbing up the ladder.

Tal had awoken and had hopped unto Eliora shoulder as she climbed up the ladder.

"Eliora! Oh, you gave me a fright. I thought that you had roasted or something." Eliora heard Angelina say.

Eliora smiled at that, even though she was glad it didn't happen. But it was kinda funny to think about that.

"No, I'm not bar-b-q'ed. But I am hungry." Eliora said as she reached the top.

Through the hole that Tal had created earlier, Eliora could see Angelina leaning over the cellar.

"Where's Mrs. Stone?" Eliora asked. She didn't want Angelina to get into trouble for being here, not that she was happy to see the girl.

"She's off insulting some social worker who had suddenly come to orphanage. It appears that we have a new orphan other than you." Angelina explained.

"A baby…" Angelina stared, but was cut off as Eliora finished for her.

"…boy." Eliora finished.

"How did you know?" Angelina asked.

"I can hear him." Eliora stated. _And saw him, but she wouldn't believe me._

"How could you hear him? He's in the boy's nursery on the other side of the orphanage. Not even I can hear him over here." Angelina said.

_I better not say anything. They might think I'm weird or something. Better think of something._

"I guess I just heard an echo of his crying." Eliora quickly said, knowing that it really didn't make any sense but hoping that Angelina would buy it.

Lucky, she did.

"Oh, well I came to get you out of here." Angelina said. It was then that Eliora heard the jingle of keys as Angelina felt each one while looking for the correct key for the lock.

"Can you do that?" Eliora asked.

"Only if Mrs. Stone is too busy to let you out herself. She gave me the keys so that I can get out." Angelina explained.

"Oh." Was all Eliora had said. She was kinda disappointed that Angelina didn't come to her rescue sooner, but then again. Angelina seemed to be very fearful of Mrs. Stone.

There seemed to be many keys on the chain, because it took Angelina a while to find the correct key.

"I got it. Just a few more minutes, and we'll get you some dinner." Angelina said as she felt around for the lock.

She found it and after a few minutes there was a slight click sound as the lock opened.

Angelina quickly pulled off the lock and opened the doors, a little too quickly though, because the light shined down on Eliora and almost blinded to the point of almost letting go of the rope and falling down to the bottom of the cellar.

Eliora squinted her eyes and slowly climbed the rest of the ladder to the top. Tal jumped off of Eliora when she had come out of the cellar.

Once Eliora was out she automatically grabbed Angelina's hand and was pulled up by her.

Soon Eliora was safely seated on the ground with Angelina sitting down next to her. Tal had transformed herself into a mouse once again.

Tal scurried over to Eliora and crawled over her lap to dive head first into the pocket on Elioras dress.

Eliora giggled as she felt her friend snuggle deeper into her pocket.

"What's so funny?" Angelina suddenly asked.

"Oh, nothing." Eliora answered.

"Well be better get inside before it gets too late." Angelina said as she slowly got up.

Eliora got up too, careful as not to shake poor Tal too much.

"Follow me Eliora." Angelina said as she walked towards the back of the building.

Eliora wondered how Angelina knew where she was going without bumping into anything. But she guesses that it took a lot of practice and memorizing on where everything was so that Angelina can walk confidently down the path.

Eliora ran up to catch up to Angelina. As they walked, Eliora could clearly hear the baby cry. But taking a quick look towards Angelina, told Eliora that she didn't hear the baby at all.

_I wonder if it's only me who can hear the baby crying. Angelina said that the baby was in the boy's side of the orphanage. I'm on the girl's side. HOW can I hear him…?_

With these strange questions rolled around Elioras mind, they had reached the back door so to speak of the orphanage.

Angelina maneuvered her hands around the door until she found the doorknob.

"This is the entrance to the main kitchen. It leads to the dinning all and out into the grand staircase." Angelina explained as she opened the door.

As they entered, Eliora was relieved that no one was around. It looked like an ordinary kitchen, only bigger then a common one though. But that's understandable since the cooks had to feed over hundred children dialing.

"Following me Eliora, and stay close." Angelina instructed. She then made her way through the counters and towards a cabinet on the far side of the room.

Eliora was about to follow her, but she quickly looked down and stopped herself. Her socks were completely dirty with grass, dirt, and mud stains. Some of it was even falling on the floor.

Remembering the incident back at the main entrance of the orphanage with her muddy shoes, Eliora decided that it would be better if she just took off her socks and followed Angelina bare footed.

Actually, she kinda liked it that way. Shoes were pretty, but there were many times that Eliora didn't feel like wearing any at all.

So as Angelina opened the pantry and took out two slices of bread and walked towards the refrigerator to take out a carton of milk, Eliora sat down on the floor and took off her socks.

"This will have to do for tonight. Tomorrow I promise you can have a real meal." Angelina said as she took down a squeezable tube of honey from the pantry as well.

Eliora stood up while placing her dirty socks into her other pocket, since Tal was occupying the other.

She then walked towards Angelina who was preparing for her a toast with honey on it and a glass of milk.

When all was prepared, Angelina motioned for Eliora to sit on a stool that was next to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

When Eliora was seated, Angelina placed the two slices of toast on a plate in front of Eliora with a glass of milk.

"Thank you Angelina. For everything." Eliora thanks as she literally dug into her sweet meal.

"You're welcome Eliora. Eat calmly while I go get a glass of juice." She said as she turned towards the refrigerator again.

As Eliora ate her piece of toast and drank her milk, she noticed that whatever Angelina took out of the kitchen to eat she would write on a small notepad, which was magnetic to the refrigerator door, what she took and her name underneath.

"Angelina, what are you doing?" Eliora asked as she fed a piece of the toast to Tal.

"The older children are allowed to take a small quantity of food from the pantry every so often. But in doing so they take it away from the points you earn." Angelina explained.

"Points you earn?" Eliora asked.

"You earn points for following the rules, doing well in your classes, and if you're really desperate…you kiss up to Professor Kirkland. He's already I guess, but he really looks like a toad." Angelina said with a silent giggle.

"I really liked the name you called Mrs. Stone…or Mrs. Hippo." Angelina said with laugh. "But just know that remember to say those kinds of things alone or with someone you trust around here."

Angelina seriously stated. "People like Jezebel are no good, and you should stay clear of them." She warned.

"Who's Jezebel?" Eliora asked.

"Jezebel is the girl that everyone says as yellow eyes. I just know her with having that sneering kind of voice." Angelina explained.

Eliora nodded her head. She knew who Angelina was talking about. That girl who had tried to take her medallion from her, her name was Jezebel.

_Good. Now I have a name to match the daughter Evil._

"How is she?" Eliora asked as she finished her toast and milk.

"Apart from having a bump on the head, I hear she's fine. Actually, she doesn't remember anything that had happened." Angelina stated.

"Come on, we better get to our dormitory before Mrs. Stone catches us." Angelina said as she got up.

Eliora took her plate and jumped off the stood and walked towards the sink. From there she washed her plate and turned to fine Angelina staring at her.

"What?" Eliora asked.

"Nothing, it's just that for a movement…I thought I actually _saw_ you." Angelina said in a whisper. "Must be my imagination. Well come on…"

With that she turned towards the door leading towards the grand staircase, with Eliora closely behind her.

The way to their dormitory was without any problems or any sign of Mrs. Stone.

When they made it to their dormitories all the girls were already in their beds. Not that they were sleeping or anything, because Eliora had heard their whispers before they opened the doors.

The second the girls heard the doors opening, they all hushed up and snuggled into their beds. But when they saw it to be Angelina and Eliora, they all groaned and went back to whispering amongst themselves.

Eliora had no idea how late it was, but when she looked out the window she saw it to be late in the night. She looked around for a clock. Finding one, she found out that it was 9:30 p.m.

Angelina went over to her bed and started to make it, while Eliora walked over to her own bed.

As she walked, Eliora looked outside and noticed that dark clouds were roaming in.

_A storm is coming…_

When Eliora reached her bed, she found that her suitcase was peaking underneath it. She bent down to pull it out, but found it to be incredibly lighter than before.

She quickly opened the suitcase, fearing what was to be found. The problem was that there was _nothing_ to be found. None of her clothing, not even her purple gown, shoes, and jumper where inside the suitcase.

'_Your suitcase will be processed.' _The memory of what Mrs. Stone had said.

"Yeah, they took all my clothes." Eliora said with sadness in her voice.

"Of course they did. No one is allowed to keep anything that they came with." A girl said who was sitting on the bed next to her.

The only thing that was inside the suitcase was two pairs of clean white socks, her white night gown, and her bathroom essentials.

Eliora sighed to herself as she picked up her nightgown and her toothbrush and toothpaste. She then zipped up her suitcase and placed it underneath her bed. With that done, Eliora turned to go to the bathroom.

What she didn't know was that she was not going to sleep on her bed this night, nor the night after that.

She was about to discover that new friends sometimes come in small packages…

* * *

**Ok, another chapter bites the dust. I'm real sorry that things are kinda going slow at the moment.**

**I know many of you are like…OK, CAN WE GET TO HOGWARTS NOW! Well, don't worry, things will get interesting soon.**

**I just need to go through some elements for Eliora and….a new friend.**

**Since no one reviewed, there is nothing to report.**

**Thank you all who read this fic! Even if you don't leave anything, that's ok. **

* * *

**Eliora** – YOU LIER! You said you'll make it up! 

**Me** – I did. I took you out of the sweatbox.

**Eliora** – Yeah! And took away all my clothes!

**Me** – Well yeah…

**Eliora **- Well what!

**Me** – But this chapter had to be cut short. I was going to make it up to you in this chapter. But this chapter passed it's 10 page limit.

**Eliora **- Well if that's true, then I want it to be done in the next chapter. And hopefully something interesting will happen!

**Me** – It will. I promise. If I don't, you have my permission to tie me up.

**Eliora** – (evil grin)…


	6. Linked by love

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Harry potter does not belong to me. Only Eliora, the Melodies, and Charlie belong to me.

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

Go to my bio and click on the link to my album. From there just click on the **Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie** and it will take you to some photos that I found or made that could give you an example of my characters.

Go check them out and tell me what you think!

* * *

**NOTE!**

The song clip underneath the title of the chapter is to be used during the chapter. A few were of it will be written down so that you will know when it is to be used. But remember, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Chapter 6: Two souls forever linked by love**

****

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright  
__Just take my hand, hold it tight  
__I will protect you from all around you  
__I will be here, don't you cry…_

…_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
__This bond between us can't be broken  
__I will be here, don't you cry.  
__  
__Cause you'll be in my heart  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on  
__now and forever more"_

_**Phil Collins – You'll be in my heart**_

On the way to the bathroom, Eliora could clearly hear the crying of the baby below. It pulled at her heart to hear the baby crying.

But that was not the only thing that was pulling. Her heart was hurting and aching so much that Eliora had to grip her chest just to stop the pain. It also felt like her very soul was pulling her towards the stairs leading down the floor below.

But Eliora stopped herself and forcibly directed herself towards the bathroom. After she had brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown, it was then that she left the bathroom and towards the girls dormitory.

But when Eliora left the bathroom, there was a loud thunder clap that seemed to shake the floor underneath.

"It must be the storm." Eliora said to herself as she walked towards the room.

The crying of the baby was getting louder and louder. Not even the heavy clapping of thunder could block the sound of the baby's crying.

When Eliora entered the room, she found all the girls grumbling and complaining about the babies screaming.

Some of the girls even had their heads underneath the pillows while trying to block the noise of both the thunder and the baby.

"Can't they shut that baby up!" One of the girls yelled out.

Just then a flash of lighting crossed the night sky and illuminated the room in a flash of white and yellow light.

All the girls quickly ducked into their covers or underneath their pillows as the lighting scared them.

And that's when the rain came. It pounded against the glass doors leading to the balcony like it was threatening to come in. The wind howled like a furious monster was outside. The lightening flashed, and the thunder clapped.

With all of this happening around her, Eliora suddenly had the sudden feeling of incredible fear gripping her chest and mind.

It was so sudden that Eliora had to kneel down on the carpet as she wrapped her arms around her and rocked herself back and forth.

The sudden fear was alien to Eliora, because she was never afraid of the lighting or the thunder. Actually, it calmed her when she was in the hospital. The rain too helped her to relax.

So this feeling of fear did not come from Eliora. It came from the baby boy.

_We're connected. I can feel his emotions…his fear. That's why I can sense and hear him._

And so it clicked on Eliora. Somehow, this baby boy and she were connected. Like a telepathic love connection.

With that, Eliora made up her mind. She was going to find the nursery and comfort the baby boy.

She got up, and after placing her uniform on top of her bed (while Tal was still sleeping inside the pocket), turned towards the doors and walked out.

"Where is she going?" A girl asks as she watches Eliora leave the room.

Once Eliora was outside of the door, the thought struck her that she had no idea how to get to the nursery.

Eliora closed her eyes and tried to remember the way that Mrs. Stone had taken in bringing Eliora up to the sixth floor.

_Iron staircase…_

Eliora snapped her eyes open as she remembered the iron stair case that when all the way down to the hallway that would lead her to the grand staircase.

"From there, all I have to do is cross the platform and walk up the steps towards the boys side of the orphanage." Eliora said to herself as she made her way towards the iron stair case.

As she walked, Eliora could barely see anything in front of her since it was pitch black the hallway. Only the sudden flash of lighting from the large window at the far end of the hall illuminated the way to the iron staircase for only a minute.

Eliora never left the side of the hallway. She kept her hand on the wall as she slowly walked down the hallway, making sure that she didn't loose her footing or fall over something.

Soon enough, she made it to the railing of the iron staircase. While making sure that she held on to the railing, Eliora slowly made her way down the stairs. She made sure that she was to side of the staircase and slowly stepping down each step so that she won't tumble over.

Five floors later, Eliora made it to the classroom hallway. It was pitch black as Eliora walked down the hall. She would occasionally look behind her or around in fear that something was going to jump her.

The closer she came to the grand staircase, the louder she heard the crying of the baby.

"I wish I could see where I was going." Eliora whispered to herself as she slowly walked forward.

Suddenly her medallion sprang to life. It shined brightly in a purple glow that completely surrounded Eliora and then just shafted itself so that it only shined a couple inches away from Eliora.

"Wow." Eliora said as she walked more confidently down the hallway.

After a few more minutes, she finally reached the grand staircase. She was just about to walk down the steps to the platform, when suddenly Mrs. Stone walked out of a room in the main floor.

Not knowing how she did it, Eliora waved her hand over her medallion. Immediately the purple glow vanished, leaving Eliora in utter darkness and out of sight from Mrs. Stone.

Eliora crept back into the hallway and crouched down on her hands and knees as she silently watched Mrs. Stone hurriedly walk up the stairs to the platform.

"Damn baby! How will I get my sleep with that child crying into all hours of the night!" Mrs. Stone angrily stated to herself as stood on the platform.

Eliora thought that Mrs. Stone was going to head to the boys side of the orphanage. That would bring good and bad news to Eliora.

Good in the sense that Eliora could follow Mrs. Stone to the nursery. The bad part of this would be that Mrs. Stone would most definitely spot her.

But Eliora was wrong, because Mrs. Stone turned away from the staircase leading to the boy's side and started going up the stairs leading to the girls side!

Elioras eyes widened in horror as she watched Mrs. Stone aim straight for her. Eliora had moved to the wall, but still Mrs. Stone would see her because she was shining a flashlight down the hallway.

Eliora closed her eyes tightly and waited for the shrill voice of Mrs. Stone yelling at her. But the moment passed with not even a sound from Mrs. Stone.

Mrs. Stone passed the flashlight down the hallway, sometimes going to the walls just in case an animal…or child (though Mrs. Stone didn't know the different between the two) was hiding.

But none of the above was lurking in the shadows. Just a slight shimmer of light, that was beside the wall, which the flashlight had passed over it.

Thinking that it was the flashlight itself, Mrs. Stone smacked the flashlight so that batteries can spark up. After that she continued on her way to monitor the rooms and making sure that all the children were sleeping in their beds.

As Mrs. Stone disappeared up the iron staircase, Eliora was still in the exact same spot that she was in before.

The only difference was that she was shaking from head too toe in fear of being discovered. Oh, and she was the shimmering invisible figure.

When Eliora had calmed down, the shimmer light vanished and she reappeared. None the wiser on what she had just done.

"Gosh, she must be half blind if she didn't see me." Eliora said to herself as she shakily got up. "But I don't mind."

When Eliora had gained control over her shaking legs, she slowly walked down the steps and up the staircase to the boy's side of the orphanage.

When she made it up the staircase, she noticed that the classrooms hallway was exactly the same as the girl's side.

This made it easier in the fact that Eliora could find her way around because it would be like moving down the floors on her side.

Once again though, it was pitch black down the hallway. Eliora wondered if the same way she 'turned off' the light from her medallion, she could turn in back on again.

Eliora right hand over the medallion, since that's the hand she used before, but much to her disappointment nothing happened.

Eliora dropped her hand and tried to remember exactly what she done before to make her medallion glow like that.

After a few minutes, Eliora wondered if she were to use her left hand instead of her right hand to turn it on again.

Eliora then lifted her left hand and passed it over the medallion. Instantly the glow returned, shining the hallway in a beautiful and bright purple light.

"Neat! Right to turn off, left to turn on again. I can remember that." Eliora said to herself as she understood.

With that, she started walking towards the end of the hallway. The closer she got to the iron staircase, the clearer she could hear the baby's screaming.

When she reached the staircase, Eliora started to climb the stairs to the highest floor she could get to. She knew that there were six floors in the entire orphanage, and that the sixth floor was the dormitories for the girls.

Mrs. Stone had said that the boy's dormitories were below them. So she decided to go to the fifth floor and see if she could find the nursery. Where ever that was…

The storm was still raging outside. Lighting brightened the staircase whenever it flashed across the sky. There was a window high above the staircase as it spiraled upwards.

Eliora could see the rain pound the window above as well as hear the thunder clapped.

She had finally reached the fifth floor, which was the only place she could go to since the stairs ending there.

As Eliora stood at the end of the hallway, she could clearly hear the babies crying. There was just one problem, which door was it.

The hallway seemed to be made out of doors. Only a thin line of wall was seen between doors.

The lamps, hanging from the ceiling, were on. It gave off a ghostly light down upon the floor, but it still lighted Elioras way so that she didn't need her medallion.

Eliora waved her right hand over the medallion and it instantly winked out. After that, Eliora started to slowly walk down the hall while making sure that she was near to the wall as she walked.

As she walked, Eliora grinned from ear to ear of the sounds coming from the rooms. The sounds within definitely confirmed to Eliora that she was in the boys dormitory hallway.

An occasional grunt, many snores (some louder then expected), and few rude noises that wiped the grin from Elioras face as it turned into a frown.

As Eliora walked, she found that the hallway was large and must I say it longer then the girl's dormitories.

_I guess they have more boy orphans then girls. _Eliora thinks to herself.

The crying was considerably on bearable the closer Eliora walked towards the middle of the hallway.

There was also another problem, which door was the nursery. Eliora couldn't open each door of the hallway to see if it was the nursery and that would take all night.

Suddenly the crying was combined with a loud piercing scream that sounded like someone was terrified beyond imaginable.

Suddenly one of the doors behind Eliora swung open as a young woman ran out. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she ran down the hallway.

"HE'S A DEMON CHILD! A DEMON!" She kept on screaming out as she ran down the stairs like a ghost was after her.

When she ran out of the room, Eliora had feared that she was spotted. But now she watched in a stupor of shock as the girl ran down the stairs screaming all the way.

Eliora shook herself out of it and slowly inched forwards towards the door. When she was next to it, she peaked inside.

Her mouth instantly dropped at the sight before her.

It was definitely the same nursery that she had somehow transported herself to earlier. The rocking chair was beside the window, a changing table next to the wall, and a few cribs around the room.

None of them were occupied, except for one. This one crib held the baby that Eliora had been pulled to. But getting to the baby was going to be a challenge at the moment.

The reason is because things were flying around the nursery like…well like magic was levitating them.

Some of the items flouting around were teddy bears, bottles, pacifiers and small baby toys. But others were dangerous.

Eliora wondered how a steak knife got into the room, but that vanished out of her head as the very knife came zooming straight for her.

Eliora ducked as the knife went sailing past her. It imbedded itself deep into the wall.

That was the last straw. Eliora took a deep breath and marched right into the lions den.

The baby was crying louder and louder. Eliora noticed that the more he cried, the more items would just appear above or crash down to the floor.

When Eliora, safely, made it to the crib; she looked down at the baby. If he wasn't crying so much, he would have been quite cute at the moment.

He was a one year old baby with thick light brown hair. It came down to the back of his neck and from the front it stopped a bit above his eyes.

His eyes were tightly shut as he cried, his facing turning blue.

At first Eliora didn't know what do to. She wondered why he was crying so much, and the urge to stroke him was quite strong.

So with a slightly shaky hand, Eliora brought her hand down and with her finger, gently stroked the boys left cheek.

Like a jolt of lighting, Eliora closed her eyes and somehow entered the babies mind. It was there that she discovered why he was crying.

His parents had died in a house fire. Since that time he had been calling for his mother and father. They were his only family and the only ones that he had ever loved.

When Eliora opened her eyes again, she found herself staring into the deep dark brown eyes of the baby boy who was looking up at her.

He was no longer crying, and all the things that were zooming around the room had fallen to the floor.

The baby looked up at Eliora with such curiosity that Eliora had to smile down at him.

"Hi." Eliora whispered down towards the baby.

The baby blinked up at Eliora before grinning from ear to ear. He then brought his tiny hands up, like he was reaching towards Eliora.

Eliora brought both of her hands down and placed them on either side of the baby's side. When she was sure that she could pick him up, she slowly did.

The baby hadn't made one sound as he was being lifted up into the air and towards Elioras chest.

When the baby was in Elioras arms, he started to snuggle up to Eliora. His tiny hands closed around Elioras nightgown and held it tightly.

Eliora secured the babies head on her arm and with her other hand underneath his small body.

As Eliora held the baby in her arms, she silently watched as he yawned softly before cuddling closer to Eliora.

The baby was wearing a type of baby long johns that had sailboats all across it. It was the color blue and seemed to be a good color for the baby.

"I wonder what your name is." Eliora pondered as she started to walk around the room with the baby in her arms.

Not a second had gone by when a name entered Elioras mind.

_Charlie…Charlie Springdale._

"Charlie." Eliora whispered out the name. At the mention of the baby's name, the baby opened his eyes and looked up at Eliora.

"Your name is Charlie." Eliora said as she looked down at the baby.

Charlie gave her a big grin and giggled. Eliora smiled too and started to walk towards the rocking chair.

No sooner when Eliora sat down on the chair, that lighting flashed and thunder rolled.

Instantly, Charlie started to cry again. His grip on Elioras nightgown tightened as he tried to bury his head deep into Elioras chest.

"Shhh. It's ok Charlie. You're safe. Shhh." Eliora softly spoke as the baby shook in his crying.

Eliora didn't know what do to. The baby was easily scared by anything, not that she could blame him with the thunder and all.

Just when Charlie was about to open up his mouth to start screaming again, Eliora began to sing.

She sang softly and slowly, her voice carrying out like the soft music of a robin. With every note she sang, it was like the dark gloom from outside slowly vanished.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright  
__Just take my hand, hold it tight  
__I will protect you from all around you  
__I will be here, don't you cry…"_

As the words flowed out of Eliora lips, she began to sing louder as the music flowed out of her and over everyone in the orphanage.

Charlie had stopped all together in thinking about crying. All he did now was look up into Elioras amethyst eyes as she sang softly to him a song that held more meaning to the two then anything else.

He held unto Eliora, his two hands holding on to her finger in comfort.

Eliora voice didn't echo all over the orphanage, it flowed over it like a warm blanket. Everyone heard it as clear as if Eliora was singing right in front of them.

Even Mrs. Stone and the staff stopped to admire and seep in the music of Eliora. This was Elioras music, the voice of a Melodie…

As Eliora held Charlie close to her as she sang softly, the rain outside stopped. The lighting ceased and the clouds rolled away.

But Eliora didn't notice, nor did Charlie. All that matter right now was the two children, two souls that will be forever licked by love for each other. This is a love of family…a pure undivided love of brother and sister hood.

Even if no one would ever know, to Eliora and Charlie they were already sisters and brothers long before they entered this world.

As Eliora sang into the night with her new brother sleeping peacefully in her arms, she thought to herself that good things do come in small packages.

From that day on, Eliora would sing for Charlie every night.

Mrs. Stone, after threatening Eliora that if she ever did anything like that again she would lock her up in sweat box for a week, granted her the permission to care for Charlie.

So Eliora would feed Charlie, read to him, educate him, care for him and most importantly she would love him. And Charlie returned that love ever so brightly.

Eliora and Charlie, two souls that will be forever linked by the power of family love.

* * *

**HAHA! I DID IT! **

**I have introduced Charlie! Now all I need is two or three chapter more for the orphanage and I will start on the goods.**

**TWO NEW REVIEWERS! YAY! **

**A special thank you to Reviewers:**

**Mistyqueen** - YAY! A new reviewer! (Hugs) Welcome aboard! I'm so happy that you like the story. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Maddie** – ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! WELCOME! Well I updated! And the next chapter will come soon. Thank you for reviewing! (Jumps for joy) I'm so happy that you like the story so far. Keep on reviewing! It means a lot.

* * *

**Me – **See? I made it up to you. I gave you a baby brother.

**Eliora **- (seen playing with baby Charlie on her lap)

**Me** – (smiles) Well, since she's busy. I'll just go off to write the next chapter.

(Waves goodbye to Readers as I walk out of the story to my computer)


	7. Surprises around every corner

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Harry potter does not belong to me. Only Eliora, the Melodies, and Charlie belong to me.

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

Go to my bio and click on the link to my album. From there just click on the **Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie** and it will take you to some photos that I found or made that could give you an example of my characters.

Go check them out and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Chapter 7: Surprises around every corner**

It had been five years since that faithful night of singing when Eliora sang for her newly found brother.

Since that time, both children had grown up. Charlie was seven years old while Eliora was twelve.

She had grown to be quite tall, almost passing Miss Perkings now. She was quite pretty, always smiling, and seemed to try to aim on the bright side of things.

Her hair and grown as well, instead of stopping at her cheeks like before, it now rest just above her waist.

She was due for a hair cut soon, as well as Charlie. His dark brown hair is just too much! But one thing is for sure, Charlie would never have to worry about being bold in the future.

Eliora was doing well in her studies. She never gained any points, but that didn't bother her. The good thing was that she never again entered the sweat box since the first time.

Now Elioras newly found brother was quite different. Even at the age of seven, Charlie was quite smart for his age.

He loved to read. Give him anything and he would read it. Of course he would ask Eliora on what a word meant or how to pronounce it, but he was a fast learner.

Eliora had asked Mrs. Stone if they could go to the library. Charlie had read almost every book possible for him to get his hands on in the orphanage. Eliora thought that it might be good for Charlie to see a library.

But the young children were not allowed to leave the orphanage until they are of age to go out. The older children (twelve to eighteen), accompanied by a supervisor, were able to leave the orphanage for simple trips.

Like to get a haircut, dental work, and sometimes to the library; but that depended on which supervisor you went out with.

But Mrs. Stone had rejected the idea. So Eliora had to find another way to keep Charlie entertained.

Eliora would smuggle books from the study hall and bring them up to Charlie. Books like "The red badge of courage" or "20,000 leagues under the sea". Even if Charlie didn't understood half of what he was reading, it still gave him a challenge to accomplish.

The older Eliora got, the more she began to understand that the strange things that happened around her…as well as around Charlie, was actually a form of magic.

She had tried to get information on magic from the library. She found some interesting books on the history of magic, but nothing on where it came from or on other people who had it.

Till this day, whenever Charlie got angry or frustrated, things would start to fly around the room. Eliora tried her best to hide this from the other students, but Charlie seemed to be a very gifted boy.

Eliora too was gifted, in much more ways than Charlie could ever be.

But Charlie knew about the small things that Eliora could do. Like to disappear at will, having a medallion that was a great nightlight and flashlight at times (not to mention warm to the touch), and to top it off; she had a shape shifting dragon.

Oh yes, Charlie found out about Tal. Tal, around Charlie, had always taken the shape of a white mouse.

But when Charlie was having one of his little tantrums, and Eliora wasn't there, he accidentally started to lift Tal by magic.

Scared out of her wits in thinking that Charlie was going to drop her, Tal transformed herself into a dove.

But no harm was done. Charlie seemed to like Tal even more after that. So now it was their secret, Eliora and Charlie's.

There was also another thing that both Eliora and Charlie shared in the magical abilities. They both had a telepathic connection.

Since Charlie was seven years old now, Eliora was forbidden by Mrs. Stone to see Charlie again. Because he had passed babyhood and had entered boyhood, he was to sleep with boys his own age.

But Charlie never got along with the other boys. Actually, Charlie never talked to anyone but Eliora.

To the orphanage, Charlie had an invisible dumb hat on his head. He never talked in class, or participated in the games.

You see, Charlie did talk before. But he stopped talking to anyone; expect Eliora, the day he got a perfect grade in his academic chart.

Mrs. Stone was furious. She kept on rambling that Charlie had cheated. Poor Charlie was sent to the sweat box that day. He was only six years old at the time.

A whole year had passed since that day, and Charlie never spoke a word since. He told Eliora that he preferred that everyone think he's dumb then think that he is a cheater.

So now that they were separated, thanks to Mrs. Hippo, Eliora would telepathically talk to Charlie who would talk back the same way.

He would even talk to Eliora during their classes, meal hours, and long into the night.

But there were some nights that Charlie didn't speak to Eliora. On these nights he was probably sleep walking.

Apart from being a little genius, Charlie had two problems. He was terribly scared of heights and sometimes he would sleep walk.

Now there was something else that Eliora had, another one of her abilities, but she never told Charlie though.

This ability was to sense Charlie. If she concentrated hard enough, she could actually feel Charlie's feelings or sometimes they came on their own. Like if Charlie was feeling sad, but wasn't talking to Eliora, she would feel his sadness.

Just like the day when Charlie came to the orphanage that Eliora had heard him crying and even felt his fear of the storm, to this day it was the same way.

This one ability was what probably saved Charlie's life on one stormy night.

Just like that night when Eliora had sung to Charlie for the first time, a night such as that one rained over the area.

After a long day of homework hassle and papers to do, Eliora felt dead tired. She was so tired that she quickly brushed her teeth and slipped on her nightgown after she took her uniform off.

After that she just plopped unto her bed. The rain was pounding hard against the glass and the thunder rolled after a lighting striked the night sky.

To Eliora it was all quite loud but the rain was soothing. She hoped that Charlie was alright. He had come over his fear of storms and enjoyed them just as much as Eliora did.

As Eliora automatically laid down her back on the bed, she immediately winced and quickly turned to her side.

There was also something else that to Eliora was quite strange. You see, Eliora could never sleep on her back.

Whenever she tried, she would feel something poking her. But she checked the bed, and her clothes, but nothing was amiss.

She even checked the mirror to see her bare back if she had any bones sticking out. But the only thing she saw was the two light pink lines running down the sides of her back.

She had thought that it was a scar, but she was so wrong.

So as the rain pounded on the glass of the large doors from the balcony, Eliora slowly fell into a deep sleep. As she went off, she wondered how Charlie was doing. No doubt out cold on his bed while drooling over his pillow.

Eliora smirked in her sleep at that thought. But then her smirk vanished to be replaced by a deep frown.

She began to toss and turn in her bed, her sheets twisting around her legs. But the dream she was having as anything but happy.

Her dream was confusing and disturbing…

_The rain pounded on the rooftops. The wind howled like an angry creature of the night. _

_A small figure slowly walks on the roof while balancing himself with his arms held out like an eagle._

_A boy, a boy with blue pajamas and blue slippers slowly walks on the fine line of wood that spread across the rooftop. On either side of him, the roof slanted downwards._

_The boy suddenly turned around to face Eliora as she was a spectator. The boy's eyes were closed, but that didn't mean that Eliora didn't recognize him._

_The boy's light brown hair was soaked across his wet face. The rain seemed to pound harder on the boy._

_His pajamas were soaked, and one wondered how he kept his balance with so much weight from his wet clothes._

_Suddenly lightening flashed so brightly that it blinded Elioras sight; soon after the thunder roared around them._

_Eliora had just enough time to open her eyes and watch in horror as the boy lost his balance when the thunder shook._

_Eliora stared into the fearful dark brown eyes as they popped open. She immediately started to run towards him, but she couldn't move._

_So Eliora watched in horror as the boy lost his balance and fell down on the slanted rooftop. He immediately began to slide down, unable to stop himself as he rushed downwards on his back._

_Eliora reached out with her hand, hoping against hope that she could somehow reach him before he fell over the edge._

_But Eliora watched as the boy screamed out as he fell over the roof._

"CHARLIE!" Eliora screamed out in her sleep as she suddenly woke up. She immediately fell over the side of her bed and crashed unto the cold wooden floor.

Luckily, she didn't really scream out Charlie's name but only gasp it out. But that didn't mean that Eliora could stop shaking in fear as she slowly calmed down her raising heart beat.

Eliora looked around the room. The storm outside was still going on.

Elioras gaze landed on the bed that was on the other side of the room. It was Angelina's bed, Elioras first friend at Coldrock.

Remembering the time that Angelina had said that she thought she had seen Eliora was but of many more times that she would be able to _see_ things.

Now Angelina was no longer blind. Her sight was completely restored, and Eliora knew that she was the cause of it. She didn't know how, but she knew it.

Now Angelina was eighteen years old. This was her last year at this dormitory. After that she had a choice, either to stay at Coldrock and work as a staff member or leave Coldrock and live her life.

Angelina had said that she was going to stay. Because once Mrs. Stone retired, which they say would be very soon (much to Elioras relief); Angelina would be the second chief of staff.

This meant that some changes were to be installed in the orphanage thanks to her.

Eliora smiled at her friend. But then her smile left her as she seemed to go into a trance.

"Charlie…" Eliora suddenly whispered. "Something is not right."

With that, Eliora untangled herself and slowly got up. She shook slightly at the cold and started to rub her arms over her shoulders.

She quickly puts on her white slippers and starts to tiptoe towards the door. She then slowly eased it open, and while taking a quick look that the coast was clear, she walked out while slowly closing the door behind her.

Once outside, the hallway was once again pitching black. Eliora wondered why Mrs. Stone hadn't installed lights on the girl's side of the dormitories but didn't say anything because no one was suppose to know about the boy's dormitories and what they had.

Eliora waved her right hand over her medallion, which instantly sprang to life while giving off that wonderful purple glow.

Eliora turned towards the hallway leading towards the iron staircase. She began to walk towards it, her mind only thinking about one person…Charlie.

She was just passing by the door with no doorknob, when she suddenly felt Charlie. Eliora stopped and turned towards the door.

The door wasn't open and there was no indication that it ever was open, but Eliora strongly felt that Charlie had gone through this door.

_But how could he? There's no doorknob or any other way to get in._

Eliora crouched down to her knees and started to touch the door here and there, trying to find some way in opening it.

She pushed it, shoved it, and even kicked it (which much to Elioras relief didn't wake up anyone), but still the door stayed locked.

Eliora had just about given up hope when something caught her eye. Using the medallion to shine on the spot that had caught her attention, Eliora noticed that were a doorknob should have been there was an engraved snake on the wood.

Eliora lightly touched the snake with her finger tips and instantly the snakes eyes glowed yellow.

Eliora snapped her hand back, away from the snake as its eyes seemed to sweep over her.

_It looks like a real snake. But with it engraved on the wood, no one can see it unless you're right in front of it._

Eliora wondered who had engraved the snake there, or for that matter make its eyes glow like that.

_Magic…_

The thought entered Elioras mind, and it somehow made sense. Maybe this room belonged to that boy that she had seen in Mrs. Stone's mind.

_After all, Mrs. Stone had been afraid of you since day one. Saying something that she won't have another of you in her orphanage, maybe she meant someone with magic._

As Eliora pondered over this, her heart suddenly skipped a beat when she suddenly felt herself become extremely cold.

It felt like she was getting soaked straight to the bone. And as she felt this, it suddenly hit her like a cold bucket of water.

She was feeling Charlie's feelings. He was wet and cold. That would mean that he's…OUTSIDE!

Eliora tried franticly to open the door. Now she knew that she had been actually dreaming of the future. Of what was going to happen to Charlie if she didn't get there in time.

As Eliora franticly tried to open the door she took a glance towards the snake. Its eyes were still glowing yellow and were looking all around.

"Open this door." Eliora said towards the snake. She had no idea why she was talking to an engraved snake, but then again she didn't really talk in English either.

Eliora thought she had spoken in English, but that was not what came out of her mouth. She heard the sound of a snake, hissing out but with words. But the words weren't English.

It took Eliora a minute to understand that she was the one speaking like a snake. And boy oh boy did it scare her. She was doing this without thinking about it, speaking some kind of snake language.

When she finished speaking, the snake suddenly snapped its eyes towards Eliora. It glowed once before the eyes died away in their light. A second later Eliora heard a click and watched in shocked amazement as the door opened.

"Note to self, find out what the heck I just did later." Eliora said to herself as she got up and waited for the door to completely open.

When the door was open, Eliora saw that there was a flight of stairs leading straight up to who knows where.

_The tower…these stairs must lead to the tower._ Eliora thought to herself as she slowly entered.

As she began to walk up the flight of stairs, the door shut behind her and with a click it was locked once again.

But Eliora didn't look back though; instead she looked straight up and started to climb the stairs two at a time. She could see another door way at the top and this one was wide open.

Maybe it was a good thing that Eliora didn't look behind her, because she would have been scared out of her wits.

Behind the door there was a huge engraved snake on the door, but this one protruding out like 3-D model of a snake.

The snake was green and looked dangerous. The snakes head was protruding out of the door and staring straight at the stairs.

The eyes though, the eyes were yellow and they followed Elioras form as she walked up the steps.

When Eliora reached the top, she could hear the rain and thunder clearly. She made it up and pushed passed the door to find herself in a large room.

The room was dark and gloomy, dust and cobwebs covered everything. On the far side of the room was an old fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

Green couches surrounded a table that held piles of books, some were even opened.

Eliora already liked this place; even if it was a little gloomy one could feel that this place was once used with great care.

"Whoever made this place took a lot of effort to make it homey." Eliora said to herself as she looked around.

The floor was covered in a green rug, once rich, but now with holes on where mice chewed it.

In the middle of the room there was a piano. An old one, but as Eliora looked at it she found it to still play music.

She was so engrossed in her surroundings that she jumped when the wind howled and entered the room.

The pages from the books rattled like a hand was skimming through them. Eliora quickly turned towards the place where the wind had come from.

It was then that she noticed that large opening on the wall. As Eliora stepped closer to it, she saw it to be not an opening but a large circular window.

Two steps led up to the window and as Eliora stepped up she saw that the window could be opened.

That was where the wind had come from, the window was already open. But to Eliora, it really didn't look like a window. It was too big. To her, it was like a door to the rooftop.

At the thought of rooftop, Eliora pushed the glass window a little out so that she could see out.

Rain was pouring hard, and the wind howled loudly. It was hard to see anything since it was so dark outside.

But when Eliora shined her medallion in front of her, her heart plummeted. Charlie was walking on the roof! He was balancing himself as he slowly inched closer and closer towards edge of the roof.

Eliora was about to scream out his name, but stopped herself. Charlie was sleepwalking. If she yelled out his name, he would wake up and loose his balance.

Then the truth sank into Eliora. She had to go out there and save him.

Eliora took a swallowed hard as she slowly swung her legs over the opening. She held on to the handle on the glass window and balanced herself as she placed weight on her legs.

Immediately the rain pounded on Eliora, that in only a couple of seconds later, she was completely soaked to the bone.

With her arms held out on either side of her, Eliora slowly inched her way towards Charlie

She knew she was crazy to be walking out on the roof with rain pounding down on her and not to mention one false step and it was a six story drop.

Instead of keeping her eyes on her feet, Eliora kept her gaze on Charlie. Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it would burst out of her chest.

Eliora tried to keep herself calm as she made her way across the thin wood that was separating the two slanted rooftops; but as Charlie got closer and closer to the edge, her fears kept on building up.

Eliora watched as Charlie suddenly stopped and started to slowly turn towards Eliora. She was right; Charlie was sleepwalking because his eyes were closed.

Eliora didn't stop walking towards Charlie though. She had a sudden fear that something wasn't right.

_Well of course nothing is right! You're on a rooftop, balancing over certain death!_

But that wasn't what was making Eliora hurry towards Charlie. It was the feeling that all this was controlled.

The rain, the wind, even the lightening; the storm itself was all controlled by a powerful force that sent shivers of fear up Elioras spine.

Eliora was so very close to Charlie. All she had to reach out her hand and she could place it against Charlie's cheek.

Then the lightening flashed. It blinded Eliora that she had to squeeze her eyes shut.

_My dream! _

When the lighting was gone, the thunder roared. Eliora opened her eyes and watched as Charlie snapped his eyes open.

It was like she was back in the dream. Charlie's eyes widened in fear as he woke up and understood where he was.

Like in slow motion, Charlie began to flap his arms as he began to tip towards the edge of the catwalk.

But this time, Eliora wasn't stuck like a stature in her dream. As Charlie fell over, Eliora jumped forward and grabbed Charlie's hand.

But Eliora lost her balance too and went falling right with Charlie. Elioras shoulder crashed unto the shingles from the roof, but she made sure that Charlie had landed on top of her.

Now Eliora was on her back, while Charlie had landed on his back onto Elioras stomach.

"Hold on Charlie!" Eliora screamed out as they immediately began to slide down the slanted roof.

They began to pick up speed and there was nothing that Eliora could do to stop it.

She suddenly turned to her side and wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist. Something was happening.

As they reached the edge, both Charlie and Eliora flew straight off and immediately started to fall.

But when they were in mid air, something extraordinary happened. When Eliora had turned to her side as they were sliding down, she felt something on her back.

She felt something moving, no not moving but trembling. When they literally lunched off the roof, Eliora suddenly felt like something on her back was opening.

Charlie screamed as they launched off the roof and started to descend towards the ground below. But Charlie screaming was cut short by the loud sound of something popping open and spreading.

It sounded like the sails from ships when they are opened and the wind pushes against them.

At first the ground came up fast, but then it began to slow down.

Eliora suddenly felt herself as light as a feather. It was like gravity didn't exist and it was exhilarating!

She also felt something flap behind her; she felt her muscles on her shoulder blade contract and release; like they were being used for something.

"Eli! We're flying!" Charlie called out as the ground no longer was coming close, but actually moving away.

And then Eliora was able to see their shadow on the side wall of the orphanage. She saw herself, Charlie waving his hand so that it reflected on the wall (since she was holding onto him), and then something amazing was beating behind her.

Wings, she had wings! Large dragonfly wings flapped as fast as her heart beat could count. It was like music, like a humming bird would.

Eliora watched in shock and amazement as she watched her wings flap ever so gracefully.

Eliora was breathing heavily, but that didn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Ever since the age of seven, she could remember having dreams about flying.

And now, now she could fly. At first Eliora wondered if this was all a dream. But Charlie read her mind and pinched her arm to tell Eliora that it was not a dream.

This was all very real…all of this was real.

And to Eliora, she hoped that it really was, because if all of this was a dream, well she wouldn't want to wake up again.

* * *

**Ok, I really passed the 10 page limit. But I wanted to put it all in here.**

**Just two more chapters left on the orphanage, and things will start getting interesting. **

**Since I updated incredibly fast, there were no reviews. So there's nothing to report.**

**I won't be updating until late tomorrow. So sit tight and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as did writing it.**


	8. Fun & Fancy Free

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Harry potter does not belong to me. Only Eliora, the Melodies, and Charlie belong to me.

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album link in my bio. Please go check it out. From there just click on the **Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie** and it will take you to some photos that I found or made that could give you an example of my characters.

Go check them out and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Chapter 8: Fun & Fancy Free**

Eliora held Charlie in her arms as she hovered six stories above the ground. She was still completely mesmerized by the sight of her shadow on the wall.

Her wings were still beating with their own rhythm. But to Eliora, it felt like she was as light as a feather.

Not even Charlie weighed anything. Eliora didn't doubt that if she were to hold on to Charlie by his hand only, he would probably float up with her.

Charlie on the other hand, after going through the shock and amazement at finding out that his bonded sister could fly, did the horrible mistake of looking down.

"TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH!" Charlie practically screamed into Elioras ear as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Elioras neck while tightly holding on for dear life.

"Charlie, you ok. I…got…you." Eliora, between gasps of air, said.

But Charlie squeezed Elioras neck tighter, with his arms, in fear as his fear of heights completely consumed him.

"Charlie…I can't breathe…" Eliora gasped as she tried to loosen Charlie's arms away from their tightened hold on her neck.

While looking up, Eliora decided to take Charlie back up to the tower. The only problem was, how?

Charlie was silently crying in her arms as he tried not to look down, while at the same time holding Eliora tightly around the neck.

"Charlie, please loosen your hold on my neck. Don't worry, I got you." Eliora calmly stated to Charlie.

Charlie nodded his head and with his eyes closed, loosened his hold on Eliora neck.

When that was done, Eliora could immediately breathe easier. She breathed in deeply, before looking towards the tower.

_I wonder if I need to use my arms to maneuver. _Eliora thought to herself.

The rain had stopped and the clouds had shifted away, but Charlie and Eliora were both soaked to the bone. If they didn't get warm soon, they would both be cursed with a cold in the morning…or worse.

Eliora closed her eyes and calmed herself. She opened her eyes again and turns to look behind her so that she could get a look at her wings.

There was just one problem, she could not see them. Elioras eyes winded in shock as she felt the wind push against her face as her wings beat, but she could not see her wings.

She quickly turned towards her shadow and as clear as the light, she could see them.

_Not by sight can I see my wings, but only in shadow and not in reflection. _Eliora understood.

"Hold on Charlie." Eliora instructed as she held on to Charlie.

Eliora once again closed her eyes, but this time she concentrated on her wings. It was strange actually. She suddenly could see them in her minds eyes and they were beautiful.

They were large dragonfly wings that shimmered like the many colors of a rainbow. The colors glowed in a radiance of majestic property. From sky blue to the beautiful color of green, all encircled by a purple vein like line that went in all directions making patterns on the wings.

_Just like in my dreams…_

Eliora concentrated harder on her wings, understanding the rhythm in which they beat, the shoulder blades and muscles that were used to flex the wings as they rapidly moved up and down like a humming bird would.

But what was surprising to Eliora was the fact that she used little of her muscles to move her wings. It was almost like they were so much a part of her that it was just an extension of her mind.

By a simple thought alone, Eliora could will her wings to move in any direction that she chose to go.

_Telepathy is the foundation of all languages; because in order for someone to speak, they must first form words in their mind._

Eliora snapped her eyes open and like in a dream she saw the vision of a beautiful woman smiling at her.

The woman, having long dark brown hair, smiled with such love towards Eliora, that she knew that this was her mother.

Glowing amethyst eyes started back at Eliora with a love that would make anyone's heart melt.

_She taught me how to speak in the mind…she showed me the way._ Eliora understood as the vision faded away.

Eliora knew that was a memory… a part of her forgotten past.

Feeling incredibly overjoyed that she had remembered something from her past; she didn't notice that she and Charlie were rising up.

Without realizing it, she had wielded herself to rise up and towards the window at the tower.

Eliora blinked and smiled as her feet touched the step leading into the tower. But Eliora kept on going. She gracefully entered the room and just stopped to hover a little above the ground.

But when she felt Charlie shaking, she snapped out of her reverie and slowly descended.

When she touched down, Eliora felt her wings fold back and rest against her back. It felt strange, yet that would explain why Eliora could never sleep on her back. Her wings were poking her.

Charlie immediately removed his arms around Elioras neck and dropped on his hands and knees onto the ground.

For a moment Eliora watched in bewilderment as Charlie started to kiss the ground will repeatedly saying, 'ground! Firm ground!"

"Enough of that Charlie." Eliora stated as she pulled Charlie to his feet.

It was than that she noticed that Charlie was uncontrollably shaking and his lips were turning purple.

"Oh Charlie!" Eliora exclaimed.

She then looked around to find anything that could she could wrap Charlie in. Her eyes landed on a folded wool blanket that was on top of a stool near the fireplace.

She quickly went up to it and picked it up. It was a plain wool blanket with square patches like a patch work quilt.

Eliora opened it up and walked towards Charlie.

"First things first." Eliora stated as she kneeled down in front of Charlie and began to take off his top pajamas.

When that was off, she immediately wrapped the blanket around him and started to rub his shoulders and ruffle his hair to dry him off.

"What…about…you?" Charlie questioned as she shivered.

"Don't mind about me. The most importantly thing right now is getting to dry." Eliora stated as she maneuvered Charlie to sit in front of the fireplace.

She took off Charlie's wet slippers and with his top, placed it onto of the stool. When she was sure that Charlie was bundled up, she turned towards the fireplace.

First off, she had no idea if the fireplace worked anymore. Not to mention she didn't see a chimney on top of the tower. The smoke could very well choke them all if there was no other way for it to escape.

Then again, there was no door knob to this room and yet it opened. So maybe if one could not see a chimney that didn't mean that there wasn't one.

"Ok, so let's say it does work. How do I prepare it?" Eliora quietly whispered to herself.

She could still hear Charlie shivering behind her. She didn't want to take him to Mrs. Stone. Remembering that she and Charlie were not supposed to be together would definitely land both into the Sweatbox for a month.

Eliora shook those thoughts out of her head and tried to find a way to work the fireplace. But at that very moment, her answer flew into the room.

Eliora turned her gaze away from the fireplace and straight into the silver eyes of Tal in her true form.

"_What are you doing up here Eliora?"_ Tal telepathically questioned Eliora as she walked towards her.

Tal, not only could change her shape into anything she wanted, she could also change her size of her true form. Originally, she was quite big; probably sizing the size of a full grown Great Dane; minus the forked tail of course.

And this size is what she changed herself into as she flew into the room. She had sensed that Eliora was not in her dormitory and had followed her sent up the tower.

Tal had gone hunting, which she did every night. She would usually hunt for stray mice or other small animals. And sometimes bigger if the occasion called for it. But there were times that she would just eat fruits and vegetables.

"It's a long story." Eliora spoke as Tal walked up to her.

It was then that Tal noticed Charlie, since he was sitting on the floor and the dusty sofa was behind him.

"_What has happened!" _Tal questioned as she soon noticed that both Charlie and Eliora were soaked to the bone.

Well, Charlie was a little wet but he was still shivering even with the huge blanket wrapped around him.

Putting two and two together, Tal understood what must happen and how Eliora had tried to fix it.

"_Alright. Eliora, go dry yourself and wrap yourself up with the blanket while sharing it with Charlie. I'll take care of the fire." _Tal instructed.

Sometimes Tal acted like mother to Eliora. But there were other times that it got a little annoying.

But Eliora did as she was told and found another blanket in which to dry herself. As she busied herself with this, Tal crawled up the fireplace and started to prepare it.

When Eliora was sufficiently dried, she wrapped herself up with the blanket that Charlie was using. The blanket was huge, having the space for three fully grown people to cuddle in.

Charlie scooted closer to Eliora and rested his head on her lap as she brought the blanket to cover them both.

When they were both bundled up, Tal reentered the room and turned towards Eliora.

"_I just don't understand it. The fireplace is still functional. But I don't see any chimney." _Tal stated.

"Then I guess we will find another way to get warmer." Eliora suggested.

But Tal shook her head. _"No child, you don't understand. I said I couldn't see a chimney, I didn't say that it wasn't there." _Tal explained.

Eliora gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"_When I crawled up the chimney it kept on going up. But the deal is I could see it. I saw outside, but no chimney." _Tal explained.

"_It's sorta like the things that happen around you and Charlie. I believe that this place you found was actually constructed by magic. Strong magic I might add." _Tal stated.

With that said, Tal turned around to face the fireplace. She turned her head and inhaled as she prepared herself to ignite the fireplace.

Absentmindedly, Eliora and Charlie both at the time scooted away from the fireplace as far as they could get.

But Tal didn't notice though. She deeply breathed in but suddenly her eyes popped open. She began to make that sound when someone was about to sneeze. And in a dragon's case, if one were to sneeze. Well, you had better duck.

Charlie and Eliora looked at each other with the same expression.

They knew what was coming and they didn't take a minute longer. Charlie immediately scrambled up and ran behind the sofa to hide. Eliora grabbed the blanket and started to roll it up.

But then Tal loudly sneezed and two large shots of fire shot out of her nose and straight into the fireplace.

Without another thought in mind, Eliora (with the blanket in her arms) jumped up onto the cushions of the sofa and dived over the sofa and onto the floor just as a column of flames ignited over her head.

You see, with all of Tal's gifts; like shape shifting and being telepathic and all. There was one thing that Tal had…which was nothing to be a shamed off. But Tal hated it more than anything.

You see, Tal was allergic to anything that was dust to pollen. And for a dragon to be allergic to these things, everything had to be clean. That was pretty much why she went out often, to get a breather so to say.

So when Tal would get an allergic attack, you had better run for your lives because she just might unintentionally bar-b-que you.

So as Charlie and Eliora held onto to each other as the flames went all around, Tal was trying to freeze them in mid air as the fireballs bounced all over the walls.

Tal, being a dragon as she is, mastered the talent of ice breathing. This was a rare and neat talent that most dragons have never mastered. The same way a dragon was to breathe fire, in ice breathing they would freeze instead of burn.

The process, though as disgusting as it may sound, actually dealt with spit that once ejected out of the mouth would turn to ice by use of the dragons freeze lung.

Tal had explained it thoroughly to Eliora and Charlie, but they still thought it was disgusting to think that Tal had to spit in order to freeze anything.

After a while, all the flying fireballs were frozen. Tal, after looking at the damage she had caused to the room, slowly walked to the sofa and crawled on top of it. She peered down and saw both Eliora and Charlie tightly holding onto each other with their eyes tightly shut.

"_Sorry about that." _Tal apologized to both Charlie and Eliora.

Eliora and Charlie opened their eyes and looked up to find a pair of silver eyes that were deeply sorry, looking down at them.

"It's ok Tal. We forgot to mention that the room hadn't been cleaned." Charlie explained in his little voice as he got up followed by Eliora.

"Are you ok Tal?" Eliora asked as she softly petted Tal's head.

"Yes, but I don't think the room will be." Tal stated as she looked around.

It was then that Eliora and Charlie both looked around them. Tal was right; the room didn't look so good.

The spots on the wall were the fireballs hit were scorched. Some of the furniture had been shall we say toasted. And even the floor had scorched marks.

Eliora turned towards the fireplace and watched for a while as the flames danced wildly in its secured prison in the fireplace.

"Charlie, why don't you go sit by the fire and warm up." Eliora suggested as she picked up the blanket and walked with Charlie towards the front of the fireplace.

She seated Charlie onto the floor, since and wrapped the blanket around him.

"And what about you?" Charlie questioned as Eliora stood up.

But his question was forgotten as something amazing began to happen. Like someone had pushed the rewind button, all the things that were destroyed or damaged by the fireballs began to repair themselves.

The sofa that had huge scorched marks presented itself as good as new. The walls vibrated and the scorched marks disappeared. Everything returned to the way it was.

And if that wasn't enough, the room began to clean itself. Brooms appeared out of no where and began to dust away the cobwebs and dust. Scrub brushes with straps on top, popped out of a drawer and landed right in front of Charlie and Eliora feet.

Both children looked at each other in wonderment. At first, Charlie had thought that Eliora was doing all of this. But seeing Elioras face told him that she had nothing to do with this.

"_Um, what did you do Eliora?"_ Tal questioned as she too watched the odd sight.

"I'm not doing this. The room is. Eliora stated.

Just then a bucket filled with soapy water tilted over the floor and all the water sloshed around them.

On impulse, Charlie stepped right into the scrub brushes that were in front of his feet so that he could escape the water as it passed underneath his feet.

But the scrub brush seemed to have a mind of its own. The straps on top of the brush strapped themselves over Charlie's feet. The next thing Charlie knew, he was skating across the room as the brushes scrubbed the floor.

Eliora laughed as she watched Charlie slide across the floor as the brush scrubbed the dusty floor.

But Elioras laughter died in her throat when she found her own feet being magically strapped to the brush. Soon she joined Charlie in skating around the room as they scrubbed the floor as more buckets appeared and dumped their load of more soapy water unto the floor and under the scrubbing shoes of Elioras and Charlie's.

Both Charlie and Eliora grabbed for each others hands and found themselves spinning in a fit of joyous laughter and fun around the room.

Tal watched the sight in pure amazement. Feather dusters dusted off the dust and cobwebs from the walls, books were dusted and placed into their places in the bookshelves.

And the floor was being cleaned by two giggling children as they scrubbed their way around the room while sliding around with the scrubbing brushes strapped to their feet.

The room was actually getting cleaned. It was almost sparkling already as the charmed objects cleaned the room and the children having the time of their lives.

Tal hoped that no one could hear the children's loud laughter as they spun about like they were skating on ice.

She just hoped that whatever magic was used to charm these objects to clean could also muffle the sound of the noises inside this room to reach the ears of the others below or worse Mrs. Stone.

Everything was soon spotless, even the walls were shining. Eliora and Charlie had stopped scrubbing and were now sitting on the sofa exhausted.

"That was fun. Let's do it again!" Charlie excitedly stated.

Eliora laughed at Charlie's enthusiasm. "I'll tell you what. I'll save the points that I earn for my grades and chores and you and I will have a fun filled day in outside the orphanage." Eliora stated.

Charlie quickly looked at Eliora in surprise. "Really! You promise?" Charlie asked.

Eliora replied by squeezing Charlie into a deep hug as she kissed the top of his head.

"You bet I do. I promise that I will plan a fun filled day just for you. It may not be any time soon, but I do promise you." Eliora stated.

Charlie eagerly nodded his head in excitement and understanding. He was a patient boy and he knew that it took time for a day like that to be planned and finding a way to carry it out. But he knew that Eliora would keep her promise.

He looked up once again to Eliora but was shocked to find her gaze directed towards somewhere else. He followed her gaze and saw a picture hanging on the wall that was facing Eliora.

Charlie watched as Eliora slowly got up and like in a daze walked towards the portrait.

After Eliora had promised Charlie that she was going to plan a day just for him, she got this strange feeling all around her. She sensed something strange coming from the wall that was in front of her.

Like she was being pulled, Eliora slowly got up from the sofa and walked towards the wall. When Eliora reached the wall, she could clearly see the picture of the boy that she had seen inside of Mrs. Stones mind all those years ago.

She barely noticed Charlie and Tal walk up to stand by her side.

"Eliora, who is that?" Charlie asked as he pointed towards the man.

Eliora was surprised when she raised her hand and lightly touched the picture of the boy. The boy stared back at them in a serious tone. His black hair seemed to wave across his face as a wind went across the picture.

But no one noticed that except for Eliora. Eliora kept her eyes locked on the boy. She didn't know why, but she felt somehow connected to the boy. Like he was…

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Eliora whispered.

"What?" Charlie asked as he heard Eliora whispers something.

Eliora snapped out of her daze and looked down at Charlie. The question that had first popped into Elioras mind entered once again and now she asked Charlie.

"Charlie, how did you get in this room? There was no doorknob." Eliora questioned.

Charlie pondered over this for a while. To be frank, he didn't know how he got into the room at all. The only thing he could remember was having a dream of following a flying golden ball down the hall.

The golden ball passed through a door and Charlie walked right through the door to enter the room and walk up the tall staircase. Then he found himself in an empty field outside. He started to walk down a narrow path and then…he woke up to find himself on the roof with raining pounding down on him.

The rest was what had all ready happen.

"I just had a dream about following this golden ball with wings through a door and out into the sunshine." Charlie explained.

Eliora nodded her head and turned her gaze once again back to the picture of the boy. But she was shocked to find the picture blank, like the picture was never there.

"Eliora, are you ok?" Charlie asked worried at how strangely Eliora was acting.

He took Eliora hand and gave it a squeeze. Eliora looked down again at Charlie and at Tal. Both of them had that concerned look on their face.

"I'm fine. Just tired…I guess." Eliora said to calm their fears.

"Why don't we go to sleep?" Eliora suggested as she and Charlie walked hand in hand towards the sofa.

"It's been a long night." Eliora said as she let go of Charlie's hand and started to push the two sofas together so that they touched to make a bed like form.

Charlie knew what Eliora was doing and immediately climbed onto the sofa and chose to sleep on the left. Eliora gave a small smile towards Charlie as she picked up the wool blanket.

She too climbed in and slept on the left of the sofa. She draped the blanket over the two of them. No soon did Eliora get comfortable did Charlie move closer to her and cuddled up by her side.

Eliora smiled as Charlie yawned and soon was fast asleep. Tal too crawled onto the sofa and circled two times before resting on top of the blanket between the two children.

Soon Tal too was fast asleep, but not Eliora. Eliora stayed up long into the night. The fire from the fireplace cast a warm orange glow all around the room.

Eliora ideally stroked Charlie's head as he slept. Her very soul was troubled with questions that had no answers to them.

Why was Charlie sleeping walking? How exactly did he pass through the door leading to the tower? How was this room charmed with this sort of magic? Who was that boy who gripped her heart and soul?

Eliora knew that the boy was like her. Before she had wanted to meet him, feeling that he was like her than maybe he had some answers to her past questions.

But when she saw that portrait all she felt was fear. A fear that gripped her heart in way that she had suddenly felt as cold as ice. She had lost herself in his eyes, feeling like she was falling into a bottomless pit of jealousy and hatred.

She was gratefully thankful that Charlie had snapped her out of the spell she was in. But what happened today would not be so easily forgotten. Eliora had questions about who her parents were and about her past before.

But now her questions involved the boy. Mostly they were questions involving her past, her present, and her future.

Eliora then drifted off into a deep sleep. She would have haunting dreams that she would soon forget the second she opened her eyes during the dawn of daylight.

* * *

**SORRY! Sorry for this real late chapter! **

**  
I also have a confession to make. Instead of one more chapter to go dealing with Coldrock and all, at least three more will be posted dealing with.**

**But I promise that some interesting things will happen in the chapters to come.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**A special thank you to the following Reviewers:**

**Ainariel-Helyanwe** – WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story. And yep! You guess right. I just love the things that come out of my head. I too enjoy reading D/G stories. Have you read about the one dealing with Phantom of the Opera? It's really good if you haven't read it already. As for Eliora entering Hogwarts? (Mischievously smiles) You're just going to have to wait and see. MUAHAHA! But thanks again for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Really-A-Dopey-1** – Hey there! I haven't seen you for a while. Thank you, thank you. (Takes a bow) Thank you for the compliment. Here is your update. Hope you liked the chapter! And stay tuned for the next that will come soon.

**Mistyqueen** – (Blushes) thank you for that. It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And the next will come soon.

* * *

**For all those readers out there! I thank you for giving your time to read my story. I hope you a while a entertain you.**

**If you liked the story so far, please press that little submit button and drop a line. **

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU KEEP ME GOING!**


	9. An Evening of Questions

**Disclaimer: **If HP belonged to me, I'll be swimming in money right now. Unfortunately I'm not. But at least I own Eliora and my imagination.

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album link in my bio. Please go check it out. From there just click on the **Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie** and it will take you to some photos that I found or made that could give you an example of my characters.

Go check them out and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Chapter 9: _An Evening of Questions_**

It's amazing how fast time flies. Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months, and months turn to years. The world spins and time plays, like a child on a swing.

As the world turned and things changed, so did Eliora and Charlie.

The years had transformed Eliora into a beautiful girl at the age of fifteen. She had let her hair grow to her shoulders while having a headband on top.

Her amethyst eyes sparkled brightly that some wondered if Eliora was keeping a secret. She had none however, or at least none that she knew of.

Charlie too had changed over the years. He still had a thick mass of hair, but it was cut to give him quite a handsome look. Just as Eliora eyes would shine, so would his. But his eyes would shine in excitement on something that he had read or learned.

He had also grown in mind. There was nothing that he didn't read and couldn't understand; from classics to atlas, from atlases to monster books that he would read long into the hours of the night.

Now Charlie was ten years old, soon to be eleven. In one week his birthday would arrive. Because Charlie had his birth certificate, Eliora and Charlie knew that his birthday was on July 23.

Eliora on the other hand had no records at all of the day she was born. So she and Charlie decided that her birthday should be on the day that she was found by the hospital staff.

That day landed on July 24, a day after Charlie's birthday.

But what Eliora did not know was the fact that her birthday was truly on July 23, just the same as Charlie's.

So as the days counted down to Charlie's birthday, he noticed that Eliora had been too quiet for the past days.

The Tower, as they called it, was now their secret room to spend the day reading or studying for tests and quizzes.

No one knew that they were up there, not to mention they could not hear them at all. So the children would sit on the sofas and read a book or do their homework's.

Even Tal would come and settle herself in.

On one ordinary day, exactly three days before Charlie's' birthday; both children and one dragon were found in the Tower.

It was in the end of the day, and the sun was slowly sinking as the moon began to rise.

Charlie was on the floor next to the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around him. He was on his stomach with a large book underneath his nose. He seemed to be completely engrossed in it, his eyes darting here and there as he read the words.

Tal was lying on top of the old piano and Eliora was sitting on a chair and a table in front of her.

She wasn't doing any homework, even though the table was filled with papers, pens, pencils, a lamp, a blue wallet, and a schedule planner.

Eliora too was engrossed in what she was doing at the moment. She chewed her pencils eraser as she scribbled down things on her schedule planner.

Ever since Eliora had promised to Charlie that she would plan a full day just for him outside of the orphanage, she had been hard at work for the past five years making that promise a reality.

She had studied extra hard on her testes, which earned her some points in the end. She even did extra chores around the orphanage, things that were not hers to do, but in doing so would grant her some extra points that would change to money once she had turn fifteen.

A couple of days ago, she had presented the points she had earned in that month to Mrs. Stone. Sadly enough, Mrs. Stone did not retire and was still a hippo.

Without even thinking, Mrs. Stone gave Eliora the worth of her points. The worth would definitely pay for the expenses that Eliora had planned.

Now that she had the money for her plan, she had to know exactly where she was going. Luckily, that too had already been well planed out. Last year, Eliora was taken to get her hair cut.

Miss Perkings and a couple of other teenagers, including Eliora, all walked towards town to get their hair cuts and for some there dental work.

This day landed on a Saturday, and much to Elioras relief. She told Charlie to stay in the Tower because Mrs. Stone was in one of her moods again.

Making sure that Charlie would be alright on his own, even though Tal said that she would watch over him, Eliora went off on her own secret mission.

After Eliora had her haircut, and the other girls were getting theirs; Eliora gave them the slip and ditched the group.

She didn't go too far though. No, all she did was go to the information booth near by and had packed her pockets with tourists' brochures, a map of the subways (**A/N **I don't know what they call it in England. Sorry), and had bought herself a schedule planner.

When she came back to where the group of girls was getting their hair cut, she found out that the last girl was getting her own hair cut.

So Eliora stood next to the door and made sure that the things she had with her were perfectly hidden in her pockets outside and inside her dress.

She had made pockets inside her dress so that no one would see them.

When everyone walked out, Eliora entered the back of the line and followed them back to Coldrock. None were the wiser on where Eliora had been and what she had done.

Since that time on, Eliora had been pouring through the brochures on things to do that would be fun for Charlie. She even memorized the root of the subways so that she could know her way around.

She also wanted to introduce Charlie to Mr. Hunt and Miss Baker back at Great Ormond Hospital for Children. She hadn't seen them since she was seven. She knew that they had sent her letters, but she had never received them. No doubt Mrs. Stones doing.

Eliora knew that there was a room in the orphanage that held all the belongings of the children including clean clothes and the forgotten letters that they never received.

Exactly three days ago, she had discovered this room on one of her nighttime walkabouts. She still would walk around Coldrock in the dead of night, sometimes accompanied by Tal or she would go alone and explore Coldrock.

It was during those times that Eliora would sneak into the study hall and take the books so that Charlie could read them. But now Charlie read the books that they found in the Tower.

Some of them being quite odd, like "The History of Hogwarts Volume I" or "A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions",

Eliora too had read the history of this place known as Hogwarts. Inwardly, just as much as Charlie wished it she too wished that this place was real. It sounded like a wonderful place to study magic.

Now Charlie was reading the last book on the shelf, which was saying a lot because there were hundreds of big sized books all over the Tower and he had read them all.

So on one of those nights that Eliora was sneaking books for Charlie to read, she heard Mrs. Stone walking out of a door that she had just opened. Because Eliora was inside the study hall, she could clearly see Mrs. Stone walk out of the door that was underneath the stairs.

When Mrs. Stone disappeared up the stairs, Eliora went over to investigate. She tried to peak inside the key hole, but it was pitch black inside.

She then used her medallion to shine through the key hole. She was trying to shine some light into the room so that she could see inside; she wasn't expecting the light from her medallion to actually unlock the door.

But it did and the door slowly opened. There was a light switch next to Eliora and she snapped it on.

Instantly Eliora found herself surrounded by boxes on top of boxes. Some had dust all over them like they hadn't been opened for years. The boxes had words on them and Eliora went over to each one and read them.

Some had the words 'shabby' on it while other said 'too rich'. On the box that said 'too rich' Eliora decided to open it.

When she did, she was shocked to find her purple gown that she had worn when she was seven. She picked it up and brought it up to her cheeks, feeling the silkiness of it against her cheeks.

Now she understood what this room was. This was the place were all the clothing's and items that the children brought with them were stored. But the room being underneath the stairs, no one would ever know.

So on that very night, Eliora went through each box and took out clothing's that would fit her and Charlie. After all, they couldn't go outside in their orphanage uniform.

She even took her purple gown with her. Even if it didn't fit anymore, it was another item from her forgotten past.

That was three days ago, and now Eliora was busying herself in preparing everything for Charlie's birthday.

She hadn't told Charlie about anything though. She wanted it to be a surprise. So far, everything was coming together. The money was in order, the maps memorized, the places planned out, and the time exacted to the very last dot.

Eliora gave out a sigh of relief as everything was completed. All they had to do now was to wait for the big day. And the way Eliora planned it; it was going to be one heck of a fun filled day indeed.

"Eliora, what's an animagus?" Charlie's suddenly questioned.

Eliora snapped her head up and looked down at Charlie. He was propping himself up on his elbows while looking at her.

"Hmm?" Eliora didn't catch what Charlie had asked.

"What's an animagus?" Charlie repeated.

Eliora shook her head. "I don't know. Where did you get that word?" Eliora asked as she got up from the chair and walked towards Charlie.

"From this book." Charlie said as he pointed down at it.

Eliora sat cross legged on the floor next to Charlie and looked down at the spot were Charlie was pointing towards.

"The difference between a werewolf and an animagus is that a werewolf has no choice but to change into its monstrous form underneath the full moon." Eliora read out loud.

She then took a sideways glance towards Charlie. "A werewolf Charlie?" Eliora questioned. She didn't like it when Charlie read these sorts of books. He would get nightmares later.

"I know I know." Charlie stated, already hinting the worried tone of Eliora.

"But this is actually a text book from the Hogwarts place." Charlie explained. "If this place is real, I would like to know as much as I can."

Eliora softly smiled at Charlie's enthusiasm. Every since reading that book of the history of Hogwarts he would not talk about anything but that. He even wished that he and Eliora could go there.

Even Eliora wished it as well, but sometimes believed that it was real. But if such a place was real, one would think that it would be posted somewhere in the newspaper or in books from the library.

Eliora turned her attention back to the book and looked at a very terrifying picture of a werewolf on the page. She cringed at the sight, not wanting to come face to face with one of those.

But she also knew that these monsters were men and woman, cursed to live the night under the full moon as a creature of the night.

"What are you thinking about Eliora?" Charlie suddenly asked her.

"I'm thinking about the poor soul who must live with this curse. I pity the man who becomes this creature of the night." Eliora said as she waved her hand over the picture of the werewolf.

A feeling vibrated off the picture and only to Elioras eyes, she saw the image of a man. He had shabby clothes on and was quite tall. He had light brown hair and beautiful eyes.

His eyes were the color of hazel, shining green from his the color of his robes. But instead of Mrs. Stone eyes of fear, Eliora felt warmth, a kind of warmth that was indescribably. The man appeared to be searching for something. He looked tired and worn, like he was about to give up the search and everything else.

"Don't give up." Eliora whispered.

The man quickly looked at Eliora and for a one second their eyes met. It was almost like a dream…

"What did you say?" Charlie suddenly asked.

Eliora blinked her eyes and looked at Charlie. "What?"

"I was asking on what you had just said." Charlie stated.

Eliora turned her gaze back to the page and found the image of the man was gone.

"You know Eliora; you've been acting very strangely for the past week." Charlie began. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Charlie. I just have a lot of things on my mind." Eliora quickly explained. It was partially true though.

Charlie nodded his head. He then turned his attention back to reading, but stopped as something clinked in his head.

"You know Eliora. There are girl werewolves too. The guys aren't the only ones who are bitten." Charlie stated remembering the comment that Eliora and said earlier about pitying the man who is to become a creature of the night.

Eliora knew what Charlie had meant and she couldn't stop herself in giving a wicked smirk. Her eyes flashed in mirth as she looked at Charlie.

"Oh really?" She asked as she bended her figures while making advances like she was about to claw him.

Charlie's eyes widened as he knew what was coming. He quickly turned and was about to bolt away from Eliora, but never got the chance.

The fact that his legs were tangled up in the blanket didn't help much either, as Eliora pounced on Charlie and started to tickle him all over him.

Soon laughter filled the room as both Eliora and Charlie laughed as Charlie too began to tickle Eliora back. Tal looked up and watched for a while as the two figures tickled each other to death while on the floor, before shaking her head and going back to sleep.

When both Eliora and Charlie had calmed down, the found themselves resting side by side in front of the fireplace.

They both had a loony grin on their faces as well as breathing in deeply from their play.

Suddenly Charlie broke the silence. "Eliora, what would you like for your birthday?"

That caught Eliora in surprise. She should have known that Charlie would ask her that question sooner or later. After all, they are family.

"I don't really know actually." Eliora began.

"I have everything I want right here." She said as she looped an arm around Charlie's shoulder.

"I have a wonderfully intelligent brother and a…" Eliora turned her head to look at Tal as she slept. She was snoring.

"…well, a shape shifting Dragon." Eliora stated. She then leaned over to Charlie's ear.

"And a Dragon that sounds like bull horn when she sleeps." Eliora whispered into Charlie's ear.

Charlie snorted as he tried to hold his laughter. When he calmed down he turned to find Eliora gazing into the fire.

"There is just one thing that I would like." Eliora began. "But it cannot be made or bought."

Charlie knew what was coming and he took Eliora hand into his own and gave it a squeeze.

"I wish I could remember my past. I wish I could remember who my parents were and maybe find them if they are alive." Eliora softly said.

Charlie kept silent for a while, thinking about what Eliora had just said. He wanted to help his sister so much, but what could he do to grant her wish.

"Eliora, how about we search for them together?" Charlie suggested.

Eliora turned to look at Charlie.

"I mean, there must be some record with the last name that you remember. Maybe we can find something with Melodiana and the two words to your last name that you can't remember." Charlie stated his voice growing with excitement.

For the first time, Elioras smile widened. The idea came out of the pure goodness of Charlie's heart and it was a good one. It could actually work.

"You know Charlie that might actually work." Eliora said as she too got into the excitement.

She then hugged Charlie tightly in thanks. Charlie returned the hug and they stood that way for the remainder of the night.

Just enjoying each other company and watching as the flames in the fireplace danced.

**_Time is catching up…  
_**_**The day of birth shall bring forgotten memories**_

**_The Coming of Age is nearly at hand_**

_**So little time is left**_

_**So little time…  
**__**So little time…**_

* * *

**Ok, real sorry for this short chapter. But I promise that the next will be longer.**

**A Special thank you to Reviewer:**

**Ainariel-Helyanwe** – Hi there! Glad to know that you liked the other chapter. This chapter was just some drabbles to skip up in time. The next will come soon. So you haven't read the POTO with D/G shipper? Were here is the author of the story and the title.

Sannikex: "Angel of Music" Really a good one.

Oh, and all your questions will be answered in time. MUAHAHA!

Hehe well thanks again for reviewing! It means a lot to me. And stay tuned for the next.

P.S. I'm looking for some votes. Care to help out? Which Hogwarts house do you think that Eliora and Charlie should be sorted to?

I just want some help in this. I got some in mind, but I would like my reader's opinion. Oh, and don't forget to tell me why you think that character should go to that house.

* * *

**For all those readers out there! I thank you for giving your time to read my story. I hope for a while I entertained you.**

**If you liked the story so far, please press that little submit button and drop a line. **

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU KEEP ME GOING!**


	10. The starting of a great day

**Disclaimer: **If HP belonged to me, I'll be swimming in money right now. Unfortunately I'm not. But at least I own Eliora and my imagination.

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album link in my bio! Please go check it out. From there just click on the **Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie** and it will take you to some photos that I found or made that could give you an example of my characters.

Go check them out and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Chapter 10: _The starting of a great day_**

It was 5:00 in the morning at Coldrock. All of the children and some of the staff were still sleeping. Even Charlie Sutherland was fast asleep on the couch up at the Tower. Tal was by his side, cuddled up.

There was just one person who was not sleeping, but wide awake. Eliora Melodiana, every since she could remember had always gotten up right when the sun rose up. A morning person she was.

Eliora had gotten up with the sun and had immediately started to get ready for the big day. Today was Charlie's birthday.

The time that Eliora had found the secret room underneath the stairs, she had taken some clothing that could fit Charlie and her. So when Eliora was getting ready, she had dressed herself in a simple green T, blue jeans, and a light purple hoody with pockets at the front.

She had found something similar for Charlie and had placed it on the stool beside the sofa where Charlie was sleeping on.

Since Charlie was not a morning person, Eliora had allowed him to sleep some as she walked down the stairs to the main floor.

There was no need for worrying anymore, as Eliora walked down the hallway. First would be the fact that almost everyone was still asleep. Second would be the lovely fact that Mrs. Stone was no longer in Coldrock. A thank you for this wonderful churn of events goes to Tal.

For some odd reason, Mrs. Stone had been seriously pissed off for the past week. She would send any child that crossed her path straight to the Sweatbox with no real reason at all.

Eliora had noticed that Mrs. Stone had been giving the death glare to Charlie for the past week as well. Eliora didn't know why though. Charlie hadn't done anything; actually he rarely was seen since he spent all his time in the Tower.

Yesterday was when the whole deal came out full force. Eliora and Charlie had just come out of the Tower and had decided to get some fresh air.

They were just about to open the double doors leading to the outside when Mrs. Stone corned them.

"I swore that I would beat it out of you if turn up likes that despicable Tom! And I thought I had succeeded." She spoken in a fury that made her face turn red.

Eliora stood in front of Charlie and started to move back, but Mrs. Stone followed them.

"But I can't take it anymore! If I get one more letter, I swear that you Charlie will remain in the sweatbox till September!"

"What are you taking about Mrs. Stone? What letter?" Eliora asked as she held Charlie behind her back.

It seemed that Mrs. Stone had finally flipped her lid.

"Oh yes! Of course you wouldn't know anything about those letters! Those damn letters that would enter this orphanage in anyway possible!" Mrs. Stone said as menacingly stepped up to them.

She then gripped Elioras wrist and tightly squeezed it. "You taught him didn't you?" She questioned as she squeezed Elioras wrist.

"LEAVE ELIORA ALONE!" Charlie yelled as he kicked Mrs. Stone's knee caps.

She immediately went down to her knees and released Elioras wrist. Eliora backed away while gripping her wrist in pain.

"You're just like Tom, a Freak!" Mrs. Stone screamed at Eliora as she slowly got up.

And then a voice spoke out filled with a serious tone yet with mirth.

"Your butt's on fire." The voice of Tal stated behind Mrs. Stone.

And that's when the children saw it. Mrs. Stone rear end really was on fire. But instead of orange flames, these flames were blue.

Mrs. Stone looked like a chicken that had just lost his head. She danced around the room while trying to put out the flames, but the more she tried the higher the flames went.

"Good luck in getting rid of those flames Mrs. Hippo." Tal yelled out with mirth.

Mrs. Stone turned towards the sound of Tal, as she tried to put out the flames, but saw no one.

Eliora and Charlie just couldn't take it. They cracked so hard that it felt there lungs would burst.

Soon though, Mrs. Stone did put out the fire. Mrs. Perkings called the ambulance and they took Mrs. Stone away.

That evening the children found out that Mrs. Stone would not be returning to Coldrock for a while, due to the case of second degree burning all over her fat rear end and some of her back.

So now with Mrs. Stone gone, getting out of Coldrock tomorrow morning would be a breeze for Charlie and Eliora.

But the question still remained on what exactly Mrs. Stone had meant by the letters. What letters? She's the one who never let the children receive mail, so why was she ruffled up because of these letters.

_And Mrs. Stone said they were for Charlie._ Eliora thought as she dug into the boxes in the room underneath the stairs.

So that is why Eliora was now walking down the steps towards the secret room underneath the stairs. She wanted to find out what Mrs. Stone was talking about.

Once inside, Eliora started to dig. She still had time left before she would wake up Charlie. It's amazing how things come to your favor when you least expect them too.

Here Eliora was afraid on how she was going to sneak Charlie and herself out of Coldrock and under Mrs. Stone's nose. But now with Mrs. Hippo gone, it would be a breeze for them to leave.

Eliora was just going through some boxes of old baby stuff, when something caught the corner of her eyes. She turned towards it and found it to be another box, but this one having words written all around it.

She walked towards it and leaned over it so that she could read what it said on the top.

"Charlie Sutherland. H Letters. Burn Immediately." Eliora read out loud.

"H letters?" Eliora questioned as she looked for a way to open the box. The box was quite large and when Eliora tried to move it she found it to be incredibly heavy.

The box didn't look old like the others did. And the words were done in a hurry but recently.

Eliora was able to slowly strip the duck tape off of the box with her finger nails. When it was all off, she carefully opened the flaps and peered inside.

Letters…hundreds of white enveloped letters all baring the same written address and sender were inside the box. Eliora picked one letter up and looked at who had sent it.

One thing was for sure, all of these letters were addressed to Charlie.

_Mr. C Sutherland  
__Boy's dormitory  
__8 Manor Drive  
__Coldrock House for Orphans_

When Eliora turned the letter around she nearly fell over when she saw the seal.

"Hogwarts…" Eliora whispered in shock.

"It's real. It's a real place." Eliora said to herself with wonder. She heavily sat down on a box that was beside her, the letter still in her hand.

She looked at it and while taking a deep breath, opened the letter. She had to know if it was real, if it wasn't a fake.

Well, as Eliora read the letter she knew that it was no fake letter. Hogwarts was real, and they had sent a letter to Charlie so that he could attend.

"Oh Charlie, I knew you were special." Eliora said to herself as she smiled.

"What a birthday this will turn out to be." Eliora said as she got. She took a few of the letters and placed them in her knitted red pouch-bag that was slung over her shoulders.

Angelina had made it for her on her tenth birthday and Eliora had loved it ever since.

So when Elioras pouch was packed with as much of those Hogwarts letters she could fit, she resealed the box and walked out of the room.

She was literally jumping for joy as she walked out of the room. It was all so much and yet so wonderful. Hogwarts was real! And Charlie was going!

As Eliora walked up the steps back to the Tower, she wondered though on why she didn't get a letter. Not that she was disappointed. She was so happy for Charlie that it pushed away those thoughts. Charlie will now be able to learn more and to practice on using his magical abilities.

Though she still wondered she didn't get a letter. She had always known that she was different then Charlie in the sense of magic. Maybe this Hogwarts place didn't except people like her.

"No, that's not it. They haven't sent me a letter, because they think I don't exist." Eliora proclaimed as she walked up the staircase to the top floor.

"Wait a minute…" Eliora suddenly stated as she stopped.

"Where did THAT come from?" She questioned. "And besides, it doesn't make any sense. How can they think I don't exist? What, they think I'm a myth or something?"

Once again, Eliora stopped herself at the things that were flowing out of her mouth. For the past three weeks she had been doing that a lot lately. Speaking things that made no sense and yet at the same time they did.

She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind and continued up the steps. After a couple more minutes, she made it to the door leading up to the Tower.

As clearly and without hesitation, Eliora whispered to the door in the language that sounded like a snake. Her voice hissed as she spoke the words to unlock the door.

The door opened and Eliora walked in. The door closed behind her and the giant snake behind the door immediately vanished once it set its eyes on Eliora.

But Eliora did not notice as she climbed the steps. When she finally reached the Tower, her eyes immediately rested on Charlie who was STIL sleeping.

It was Saturday and right now the clock stated that it was 6:30 in the morning. It was time for the day to begin.

Eliora walked up to the sofa and lightly tapped Tal's shoulder. Tal tweaked her eyes open and looked at who had disturbed her sleep.

When she saw it to be Eliora, she slowly got up and stretched herself. Her sharp talons came out of her feet as she stretched. She yawed loudly and then shook herself to get the sleep off.

She then jumped down from the sofa and walked towards the other side of the room.

Eliora turned again to Charlie. She lightly laughed at the sight. Charlie was on his stomach with his arm draped over the side of the sofa.

His left leg was outside the blanket and dangling over the armrest. His mouth was partially opened and Eliora could clearly see that he had been drooling again on the pillow.

His hair was a mess, strewn all over his forehead and eyes.

Eliora leaned over Charlie and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and started to lightly shake him.

"Charlie….Charlie…., wake up Charlie." Eliora spoke as she shook Charlie.

But Charlie slept like a log. You'll be lucky if he showed any sign of waking up.

"Charlie! It's Saturday! It's your birthday Charlie!" Eliora spoke louder as she started to shake him harder.

But Charlie was out cold, making no move to wake up.

Giving up on the idea of shaking him, Eliora got up and decided to take drastic measures.

"Alright Charlie, you asked for it." Eliora said as she gripped the side of the blanket that Charlie was curled up in.

With one hard yank, Eliora pulled the blanket off of Charlie; which resulted in Charlie falling over the sofa and unto the floor.

"OOF!" Charlie cried out as he landed not so softly on the floor. He immediately jumped up and tried to straighten himself, but instead tripped over his own feet and feel down on his stomach.

He had landed right in front of Eliora. He slowly raised his head up to meet Eliora peering down at him with his blanket wrapped in her arms.

"Well, it's better then having water dumped on you." Charlie muttered to himself as he slowly got up.

When Charlie stood up, he was almost up to Elioras shoulders. He looked up at her and gave one of his doggish smiles.

"Good morning Charlie. Sleep well?" Eliora pleasantly asked as she started to fix up the sofa where Charlie was sleeping on.

"Yes, apart from landed not so softly on the floor by you. Yeah, I had a good sleep. You?" Charlie stated as he walked over to water bin.

"I slept alright." Eliora replied as she placed her pouch on the already made sofa.

"Alright?" Charlie questioned as he turned around, his face cleaned. "What's wrong?"

Eliora had always stated that she slept great, never alright.

"Oh nothing. I just couldn't wait for today to come." Eliora explained as she walked towards the stool.

"Why?" Charlie had finished brushing his teeth and was about to dawn in uniform, but was stopped by Eliora.

"No uniform today." Eliora said as she showed Charlie the clothes that were neatly folded on top of the stool.

"Today, we will wear real clothes." She stated as she watched Charlie slowly walk towards the stool.

After a moment of hesitation, Charlie pulled up the clothes.

"Eliora, where did you get this?" Charlie asked as he quickly ran into a changing room (which the two had made out of old curtains) and started to quickly dress in the clothes.

"Well Charlie, I found that room where Mrs. Stone placed all of our possessions." Eliora explained as she turned started to gather her money and schedule planner.

Charlie's head appeared from the corner of the curtain. "You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"What else did you find in that room?" Charlie questioned as he pulled on the shirt over his head.

"Well, I found that purple gown I told you about." Eliora stated as she placed her stuff into her bag.

"What AHHH!" The sound of a body falling to the floor was heard.

Eliora whirled around and faced the curtain. "Charlie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm good." Eliora heard Charlie reply. She then watched as he slowly got up. It seemed that he had lost his balance while pulling up his pants.

"What else did you find?" Charlie asked again.

"Well, the clothing that you and I are wearing would be another." Eliora stated as she draped her bag over her shoulder.

Just then Charlie walked out. Eliora turned to face him and smiled as she inspected him from head to toe.

Eliora had placed a lot of different mix matched clothes for Charlie on that stool. She had allowed him to choose what he wanted to wear. Well now he looked real good.

He chooses to wear a red long sleeved shirt with blue pants and a belt. A dark blue hoody with pockets at the front completed his assumable.

"What do you think?" Charlie hesitantly asked as he turned around.

"You don't look like an orphan at all." Eliora replied as she brought over a pair of shoes and socks for Charlie. "In fact, you look like a boy ready for…an adventure."

Charlie looked at Eliora with a question on his face. "Ok, spit it out. What do you have planned?" HE asked as he puts on his socks and shoes.

Eliora walked to her bag and after making sure that at least one of the Hogwarts letters was inside (since she placed the others away) turned around to face Charlie.

"Since Charlie Springdale has officially become eleven today…" Eliora began as she walked towards the window.

Tal had transformed herself into a white dove and had already flown out the window.

"Eliora, what are you doing?" Charlie hesitantly questioned as he watched Eliora step up to the window and place her feet on the other side.

"…I have planned a fun filled day for you." Eliora explained as she brought her hand up towards Charlie.

Charlie's eyes sparked on what Eliora had said. So that's why she's been acting strangely for the past weeks. She's been planning for his birthday.

"Thank you Eliora." Was all Charlie could say.

"You're welcome. Now come on! Your day awaits you." Eliora stated as she reached for Charlie's hand.

"Now wait just one darn minute…" Charlie began as Eliora pulled him outside.

"Eliora! You know how much I hate heights!" Charlie shrilled as he gripped Elioras hand tightly enough so that it hurt.

"First off Charlie, could you loosen your grip please?" Eliora asked as she winced from the grip.

Charlie slightly released his grip on her hand, but he still held on to her as they slowly walked to the middle of the roof.

"Second off, do you think we will be able to leave Coldrock through the front door?" Eliora teasingly asked.

"No. I guess not." Charlie softly replied as he tried not to look down but keeps his gaze on Eliora.

"And thirdly, don't you trust me?" Eliora asked as she turned towards Charlie.

Charlie shot his head up to face Eliora. He was shocked by her question. Of course he trusted her.

"I trust you with my life Eliora. You are my sister…and like a mother to me." Charlie had stated that last bit in a whisper, so Eliora had not heard it.

"In that case…" Eliora stared as she began to lean forward.

"Eliora! What are you doing!" Charlie asked in fear thinking that Eliora was going to fall.

But he got the surprise of his life when he suddenly felt Eliora and himself rising up. It felt like he was as light as a feather, and he knew that this must be the way Eliora felt every time she would open her wings and fly.

His shoes scrapped backward against the roof as he felt himself lifting up. His grip tightened on Elioras hand when he could no longer feel the ground, but he calmed down a bit when he felt them move forward. But he kept his eyes tightly shut the entire time.

Eliora on the other hand was not afraid at all. On the contrary, whenever she flied it was exhilarating and wonderful. And she had found a neat way in taking Charlie with her without carrying him.

All she had to do was hold on to someone; concentrate on sharing the feeling of being weightless and that person would be able to fly with her; provided that they held on to each other of course.

And since it was early in the morning, no one would be able to see two kids fly down and over the fence to the sidewalk.

When they softly landed on the ground, Eliora straightened her back and felt her wings fold themselves and settle against her back. Charlie on the other hand had immediately wobbled on his knees when they touched ground.

"Easy Charlie, you won't want to fall." Eliora said as she helped Charlie to get his bearings.

"Thanks Eliora." Charlie said as he checked himself out and then turned towards Coldrock.

"I can't believe it! We actually did it! We're out of Coldrock!" Charlie triumphal stated.

Eliora too turned her gaze towards Coldrock. She wished that this was her last time in seeing it. Even if it meant leaving everything behind, as long as Charlie and Tal were with her, she wouldn't care.

But in reaching into her bag and finding the letter. Eliora knew that at least Charlie had a future away from Coldrock or at least for a school year. She will give him the letter at the end of the day, that way it would really brighten his spirit once they returned to Coldrock.

"Come on Charlie. Why don't we get some breakfast?" Eliora said as she turned towards Charlie.

"Really?" Charlie didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Of course." Eliora replied just as Tal came up to them. She landed on Eliora shoulder and cooed at them in her arrival.

"What better way to start a birthday then without a delicious breakfast to start the day?" Eliora stated as she gave a side smile towards Charlie.

She then started to walk down the sidewalk, her bag over her shoulder and Tal fling off ahead of them.

When Charlie didn't follow Eliora, she turned around to face him.

"Are you coming Charlie?" Eliora asked. She gave him a warm smile. She knew what he was thinking, literally.

He thought that this was all a dream. That in one second he was going to wake up in his bed.

When Charlie walked up to Eliora and stood by her side, she quickly pinched his arm.

"OW!" Charlie yelled as he gripped his arm. "What was that for?"

"You're not dreaming Charlie. This is all very real." Eliora replied.

Charlie smiled; he figured that Eliora had read his mind. He looked up at Eliora and in unison they both started to walk up the road.

They never looked back at Coldrock as they walked up the sidewalk and turned the corner. They won't miss it for this day, nor will anyone in Coldrock miss them for that matter.

What neither Charlie nor Eliora knew was that this was no ordinary day. Yes it was Charlie's birthday, but it was much more than that.

Old friends will be renewed and new friends will be made. Also on this day is a very special day for Eliora. On this day is when Eliora becomes of age.

_**The Coming of Age is nearly at hand  
**__**Memories once forgotten, returned**_

_**So little time is left  
**__**So little time…  
**__**So little time…**_

* * *

**Ok, sorry everyone. But it seems that this is taking longer then I thought. But I believe that at least two more chapters will be on the Coldrock area and then the goods will start coming.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank the following reviewer:**

**Mistyqueen** – Thank you so much for reviewing! And I'm beyond happy that you are enjoying the story. And that is a very good question. For one, Charlie's letters were hidden from him by Mrs. Stone and soon after burnt. This chapter explains that a bit. Once they go back to Coldrock, Eliora will present the letters as a last surprise to Charlie. As for Eliora, it's complicated actually. In a way, they can't _see _or _find_ her. Queen Ariel made sure that no one would be able to find Eliora until she reached the coming of age. Don't worry, all will be explained in (I think) Chapter 12. It's difficult to write chapter when you have a limit on the pages. It keeps me sane though. LOL! Glad you like the story. And stay tuned for the next chapter….

* * *

**For all those readers out there! I thank you for giving your time to read my story. I hope for a while I entertained you.**

**If you liked the story so far, please press that little submit button and drop a line. **

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU KEEP ME GOING!**


	11. To Dream Fest

**Disclaimer: **If HP belonged to me, I'll be swimming in money right now. Unfortunately I'm not. But I own Eliora, Charlie and my imagination.

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album link in my bio! Please go check it out. From there just click on the **Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie** and it will take you to some photos that I found or made that could give you an example of my characters.

Go check them out and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Chapter 11: _To Dream Fest_**

So far, Charlie's birthday had been a blast. They went everywhere there was to go. They rode the double decker busses all around London. Going from the British Museum to just sitting on the grass at the park. Basically, for one day, Eliora and Charlie was the tourist.

Eliora had allowed Charlie to choose a backpack for himself so that he could fit his other 'gifts' inside. He chooses a blue backpack with owls flying across it. He made Eliora buy something for herself, since she was buying all for Charlie. Though she explained to him that this was his day, he would not listen to her.

So when they crossed a store selling half priced ice skates, Eliora stopped to look at a pair of white ice skates that were on display behind the glass. She entered the shop with Charlie right by her side.

A couple of minutes later, Eliora walked out with her hand bag a little bulgier than before. Charlie followed after her. The skates that were on display were no longer there.

"Eliora, why did you buy the ice skates? There is no place to skate at the orphanage. Though I wouldn't mind if we didn't go back there." Charlie smirked.

Eliora laughed. She had to agree with Charlie though; she too didn't want to go back to the orphanage. It felt so free to be out of there and in the streets of London that Eliora wondered how were they ever going to go back.

"I don't know really. I just saw them and I suddenly felt that I would use them at some time." Eliora explained as they rounded a corner.

It was some time in theeveningand both Eliora and Charlie were now calmly walking down a road leading to a near by marketplace and old shops.

They weren't hungry yet. Probably because of that big breakfast they had earlier and the lunch just a while ago.

They had passed the entrance to the subway a while ago, and found themselves entering a street with old shops on either side of them.

At the far end of the street, a group of boys were playing football (or soccer). Eliora and Charlie stopped to watch them play for a bit before walking closer.

There was a book store near by and Eliora thought that they should check it out. It was right next to a black looking store that looked like no one had used it in years. Looking up at the sign, you really couldn't see what it said. The only thing that was distinguishable was the fact that the sign was shaped as a caldron.

Eliora and Charlie were about to enter the book store next door when suddenly a voice yelled out.

"HEADS UP!"

Eliora looked behind her and immediately looked up to find the soccer ball sailing right for them.

But Charlie stopped that ball from aiming at them since he used his head to pelt it back to the boys.

The ball sailed back to the boys and one of them caught it.

"Wow mate that was pretty good." A tall boy with flaming red hair spoke out.

"Thanks." Charlie replied.

Eliora snapped her head to look at Charlie with a shocked expression. Charlie never talked to anyone other than herself. Maybe this means that he was opening up again.

"I'm Fred, and this is my brother George." The boy introduced himself and to his brother.

Eliora really couldn't tell the two boys apart. They were twins, both with flaming red hair and that same grin.

Fred than introduced each of the other boys to Eliora and Charlie, afterwards he asked for their names.

"I'm Charlie and this is my sister Eliora." Charlie quickly introduced in an excited voice.

Eliora shyly waved at the boys and they smiled back at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Eliora said.

"Would you like to play? We're short on our team and we could sure use you talent." George asked…or maybe it was Fred.

"No way, I saw him first. He's in my team." Fred spoke out.

Charlie looked up at Eliora and telepathically asked if he could play.

"Charlie, go for it! When are you going to have a chance to play? Go for it!" Eliora emphasized as she nudged Charlie towards the boys.

Charlie gave Eliora his backpack so that she could hold it for him as he played with the boys.

Eliora watched as Charlie slowly made his way towards the boys. After another round of greetings to Charlie they started to form another team with him. It turned out that Charlie would be playing in Fred's team.

Suddenly, one of the boys looked up to face Eliora.

"Do you want to play?" He shyly asked.

Eliora remembered that he had introduced himself as Neville. Eliora politely shook her head.

"No thank you. I think you'll have better luck in winning without me." Eliora stated with a smile.

Neville nodded his head and put his focus back into the game.

So as Charlie played with them, Eliora walked into the bookstore. An hour had passed, and Charlie was still playing with the boys. Eliora would occasionally peak out from the window and watch as Charlie ran after the ball and would occasionally kick it around to ovoid the other kids.

"He's a natural that kid." The shopkeeper stated behind Eliora. He too had been watching the group.

"Yes he is." Eliora agreed as she turned back to the buying of her books and Charlie's.

She had chosen a book entitled 'Plants and Herbs: The healing arts' and a book on mid-evil castles for Charlie.

She had to place the books in a plastic bag because her own pouch was already filled with her own and some of Charlie's goods. Not to mention she was also caring Charlie's backpack.

So when Eliora left the bookstore she was packed to the top with her filled-to-the-brim pouch, Charlie's heavy backpack over her arm, and her plastic bag containing two seriously fat and heavy books which she was holding with one hand.

To make matters worse, as Eliora was stepping out of the bookstore and walking up the sidewalk while keeping an eye on Charlie; she didn't notice two boys walking down the steps from the black shop next door.

If she didn't have her eyes on Charlie, she would have seen the two boys walking down the steps straight for her. But then again, it wasn't all of her fault either. The boys were completely engrossed in a discussion of their own and were not paying attention on where they were going, or for that matter who they were about to collide with.

A second later, Eliora and one of the boys collided head on. Eliora lost her balance and began to fall to the floor, everything she was caring flying in all directions.

The boy was able to keep his balance however and immediately reached out with his hand towards Eliora's so that he could stop her from falling.

But the second their hands touched, it was like a spark that went up the length of their arm and straight into their very souls.

From there, it was like everything around them vanished; leaving the two temporarily linked souls.

_"What's happening?"_ Eliora heard the boy question, but she heard it in her mind.

_"How can you speak in telepathy?"_ Eliora questioned back. Only she and Charlie were the ones who could do that. Charlie could because he and she were linked by love.

_"I can't speak telepathy."_ The boy answered back.

"_You just did it again."_ Eliora stated.

And then it was like a second jolt of something went between them. Suddenly, images began to flash before Eliora's eyes. Some were shady, others were clear.

The first thing she saw was a flash of green light, then darkness for a period of time. Then the images sped by, all showing a boy with messy jet black hair, green eyes behind a pair of glasses. Sometimes she would see a lightening scar on the boy's forehead, but other times it was covered by his hair.

Even though the images sped by faster than the eye could blink, Eliora could clearly see and remember each image as it spread by. Almost like her mind was recording them or something.

_"And I thought my life sucked."_ Eliora heard the boy speak in her mind.

_"What do you mean, you're life wasn't great either."_ Eliora countered.

And then she stopped herself and thought about what she had just heard and said.

**"_These are his memories. I'm actually seeing his memories. And that means he is seeing mine." _**Eliora thought to herself.

_"At least you have someone with you. Is he your brother?"_ The boys asked.

_"Yes, he is."_ Eliora replied. She knew he must be seeing the memory of Charlie as a baby.

The images then shifted to the boy grabbing handfuls of flying letters that were shooting out of fireplace.

_"Are those Hogwarts letters?"_ Eliora asked.

_"How do you know about Hogwarts?"_ The boy asked.

_"My brother knows all about it. He just received his letter."_ Eliora excitedly explained.

This boy was a wizard. A real wizard who really went to Hogwarts!

Right before Eliora eyes, she watched as the boy with two other kids enters a huge and magnificent castle.

"_It's beautiful."_ Eliora whispered to herself.

But then the images began to fade until there was nothing. A sudden flash of white light, and Eliora opened her eyes to find a pair of worried light brown eyes looking down at her.

She was lying flat on her back on the sidewalk. The boys were surrounding them and someone else.

"Eliora, are you alright?" Charlie asked his voice coated with worry.

"I'm fine, but what happened." Eliora asked as she slowly raised herself to a sitting position.

"You're name's Eliora…Eliora Melodiana." A voice whispered.

Eliora turned her head to find the very boy from the memories she was passing through just now.

"And you're Harry…Harry Potter." Eliora whispered back.

All the boys looked at each other in shock and worry at what had just taken place.

"What just happened?" Harry asked as he turned towards another boy with flaming red hair, but shorter than then Fred and George.

"We don't know Harry. The second you touched her hand, purple sparks erupted from both of your hands. And then you let go and both of you fell to the floor." The boy answered.

Eliora looked at the boy who had just spoken, remembering him from the memories of Harry.

"Are you Ron Weasley?" Eliora asked as she slowly got up.

"How do you know my name?" The boy asked a little afraid at that moment.

But instead of answering, Eliora turned towards the boy known as Harry.

"Do you know what happened?" the boy called Harry asked. He got up too and went to pick up Eliora's pouch and handed it to her.

When their fingers touched as Harry handed her her things, nothing happened. But they still jumped at the contact.

"_Can you still hear me?" _Eliora directed her message straight towards Harry.

Harry immediately looked up at the sound of Eliora's voice in his head.

"_Who…what…how?" _Was all Harry could mutter out.

"_I think we went through a Dream Fest." _Eliora explained.

"_What's a dream fest?" _Harry asked. This was all very weird to him, but cools at the same time.

"_I think it means that we both went through each others memories. That's how I know your friends name and your life with the Dursley's"_ Eliora explained.

She didn't know where this was coming to her from. But she knew it was the truth. How, she had no idea.

"_And I remember seeing your life at that orphanage. It looks like hell. But you don't even remember who your parents were, do you?" _Harry asked, feeling sorry for Eliora.

At least she and he had something in common. Neither of them ever truly knew their parents or for that matter remembered them.

"_How far did you get in my memories?" _Eliora suddenly asked.

She hoped that he never got to see her secret.

"_Just until that storm where you walked out of the room." _Harry stated.

Eliora sighed inwardly at this peace of news. She knew she could trust Harry, though she didn't know why. But she didn't want anyone to find out about her wings, even if he is a wizard.

"Um, hello! Weirdness alert!" George suddenly spoke out.

Eliora and Harry snapped out of their conversation to find all the boys looking at them in an odd way.

"What?" Both Eliora and Harry asked in unison.

"Well for one, you two have just been staring at each other for the past minute and a half." Fred stated.

"It was just plain creepy." George stated.

Eliora and Harry turned crimson that they had been staring at each other in front of the others. They didn't realize it at first; it was like they were having an ordinary conversation.

"Eliora, what is going on?" Charlie questioned.

Eliora turned her attention back to Charlie. She then turned her head towards all the boys who were surrounding them.

And then Eliora smiled. She smiled widely as it all came together. Everything they had read and learned was all real. These boys went to Hogwarts. They were wizards. They had magic just like Charlie had.

Without another word, Eliora reached into her pouch and pulled out Charlie's letter from Hogwarts. She then gave it to Charlie.

"It's everything that we ever wished to happen, Charlie. That's what's going on." Eliora said as she handed the letter to Charlie.

When Charlie saw the seal on the letter, his eyes expanded like saucers.

"Is this for real Eliora?" Charlie whispered as he opened the letter with shaky fingers.

"That's a Hogwarts letter! You're a wizard!" Ron stated as he watched the young boy open the envelope and pull out the letter.

Eliora took a glance towards Harry. He was looking at Charlie as his eyes scanned the letter. Charlie seemed to read that letter five or six times before he brought it down and looked straight ahead.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Charlie." Fred stated as he brought his hand up and down in front of Charlie's face.

Charlie snapped out of and looked up at Eliora. _"Did you have this letter with you the entire time?" _

"_Mrs. Stone had them in a box to be burned. I found them yesterday." _Eliora explained. _"I was going to give you the letter tonight as a last birthday surprise. But now is a good a time as any, right?" _

"Yeah." Charlie answered. This gave him a couple of odd stares because they had only seen Eliora and Charlie look at each other and not speaking to each other.

Harry broke the silence. "So you're going to Hogwarts. I and my friends are in Hogwarts."

And then Charlie started to bombard Harry with questions about Hogwarts. Like what did it look like, how many students were there, what were the teachers like, what did you learn? And things like that.

As Charlie and Harry talked, the other boys (seeing that just another school boy was going to Hogwarts) continued in their game.

Ron on the other hand, walked up to Eliora. "I never saw you in Hogwarts? Do you go to another wizardry school?" He asked.

"No, no I never got my letter to Hogwarts or any other school for that matter." Eliora softly explained. The conversation had become uncomfortable to Eliora.

"Oh, so you're a muggle." Ron stated.

Hearing Ron's statement, Charlie turned away from Harry and answered Ron's question.

"She's not a muggle. She can do magic too." Charlie answered. "She can even fl…"

"_CHARLIE!" _Eliora firmly spoke to Charlie through telepathy.

Charlie snapped his mouth shut and looked at Eliora with a sorry look. But Harry had figured what Charlie was about to say.

"You can fly?" Harry asked as he joined the group.

Eliora gave Charlie a look that said, 'now you've done it'. Eliora thought of a way to tell Harry about her flying abilities without giving too much. But the answer was already there.

"Whenever I concentrate hard enough, I can bring myself to be as light as a feather. After that, you could say that I can fly." Eliora explained.

"Can you show us?" Ron asked. He wanted to see that.

Shocked by Ron's request, Eliora looked around them. Seeing only the boys and no one else, Eliora closed her eyes.

She knew that her wings were invisible to everyone else, even to herself. Charlie being a young wizard himself could not see her wings. So that gave Eliora confidence that Harry and the others would not being able to see her wings either.

Eliora slowly raised her hands to her sides, immediately feeling her wings unfold. And right before Charlie, Harry and Ron's eyes; Eliora rose up a good twelve inches before them.

She could feel her wings beat in rhythm, but all anyone could feel was a soft wind blow around Eliora. For a bit of show, Eliora leaned forward until her legs were titled above the ground.

The feeling of doing this was exhilarating to Eliora. She wondered what other kind of stunts and positions she could do. But she was snapped out of it by loud gasps of awe from the other boys who were all now watching Eliora.

Eliora made herself slowly descend, until the tips of her feet touched the floor. She straightened herself up and slowly brought her hands down. She felt her wings fold themselves once again against her back.

Silence for what felt like an eternity surrounded Eliora. All facial expressions around her were the same, disbelief and shock. Only one was smiling a knowing smile, and that was Charlie.

A minute passed, and still no one had said anything. Charlie had to break the silence.

"What's everyone staring about? Haven't you ever seen someone fly before? Don't you play Quidditch?" Charlie asked.

This made everyone close their mouths and snap their attention back to Charlie.

"How do you know all of that?" Ron asked.

Eliora could not help her self, she laughed. She then walked over to Charlie and while standing beside him, placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Charlie is quite smart for his age. He has read almost every book he could get his hands on dealing with Hogwarts and magic. He knows just about everything of your world." Eliora proudly stated.

"Another Hermione." Ron whispered to Harry, who snorted.

"Ok, let me get this straight. Charlie is a wizard and he's coming to Hogwarts." Fred stated.

Both Charlie and Eliora simultaneously nodded their heads vigorously.

"And you're a witch that can levitate yourself at will. Buy why aren't you in Hogwarts?" George asked.

Eliora shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know really. Perhaps I got my letter, but I never received it." She explained.

"Eliora, how old are you?" Neville asked.

"Tomorrow she'll be sixteen." Harry answered.

Now the boys turned their attention to Harry. "How do you know that?" Charlie asked. He kept on looking at Harry and then to Eliora, completely confused.

The sun was setting, and the lights around the street were beginning to turn on. Soon it would be night. Charlie and Eliora had to start their way home soon.

"It's getting dark Harry, we had better go back home." Ron spoke up.

"Wait." Harry said as he walked up to Eliora.

Eliora had begun to pick up her things and stopped when she looked up to find Harry above her. He was holding her bag.

She got up and looked into the green eyes of Harry's.

"_I'm not sure what happened today. But it somehow feels right." _Eliora heard Harry speak in her mind.

"_I feel it too." _Eliora spoke back.

Harry gave the bag to Eliora and she thanked him.

"Is the orphanage far?" Harry asked.

"A bit. But don't worry, Charlie and I will be alright." Eliora reassured.

"Where do you live?" Ron asked as he stepped up to them.

The other boys had all made their way into the black shop. The twins on the other hand were still there.

"We live at Coldrock House for Orphans." Charlie replied.

"You're orphans?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

Eliora bowed her head and nodded softly. "Yes, since I was seven. Charlie all of his life." She explained.

"Sorry." The twins muttered.

"It's alright. We are use to it." Charlie reassured.

"Why don't we give you a lift? I'm sure my dad can help." Ron stated.

"By Floo powder?" Charlie excitedly asked.

Eliora chuckled at the faces from Ron, Harry and the twins. They seemed to always be amazed at the knowledge from Charlie.

"If it's not too much…" Eliora suddenly placed her finger to her forehead as a wave of dizziness whacked her hard.

"Eliora?" worry edged in Charlie's voice as he felt the pain from Eliora.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

Eliora shook her head and tried to nod her head or something to tell the boys that she was alright, but another pang of dizziness hurt her so hard that she began to sway on her feet.

A second later, Eliora felt herself falling. Luckily, Harry reached out towards Eliora and caught her before she hit the floor. But when he looked at her face, he was shocked to find that her eyes were no longer shinning in an amethyst radiance.

Instead it was like looking through a mirror; a mirror that showed the image of tall trees softly blowing in a calm breeze. Tall grass swayed in time with the wind. Sunlight shined from the tree tops and through the canopy, creating spots of sunlight all across the meadow.

"Eliora?" Harry whispered.

Ron, Charlie, and the twins were all crowding around them. But they did not see what Harry saw.

"Charlie…" Eliora barely whispered out before her eyes closed and her body went slack.

**_The Coming of Age is about to begin…_**

**_So little time is left  
_**_**So little time…**_

* * *

**You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I must have started it fifteen times before I made it to the end. I think I like the way I made it. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it.**

**The next will come soon. And sorry for the long wait.**

**A special thank you to the following reviewers:**

**Inuyashafaneva **– Hello! Sorry for real late chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it. Hey, have you checked my photo album in my bio? When you reach the page, just click on the title of this fic. From there you will see some pictures that I either made, or I thought looks like my characters. I also found one that gives an idea on what Coldrock looked like. Please tell me what you think of the pics. Later, and thanks for reviewing.

**Artemis Virgin Goddess **– WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! So happy that you liked that part from the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And the next will come soon. BTW, have you seen my album link in my bio? If you click on the link, it would take you to my photo albums. Just click on the title of this story and it will show you some pictures that I either made or thought ideal to portray the places or people in my story. I also chose an actress to portray Eliora and an actor to portray Charlie. Please tell me what you think of them.

**Mistyqueen** – Sorry for the real late update. But glad to know that you liked the last chapter. Yes, Hogwarts…and much more…is in the picture. And I don't plan on either Charlie or Eliora to permanently go back to Coldrock. Hope you liked the chapter. Oh, and before I forget. I have an album that shows some pictures of actors and actress that I though can portray my characters. Just go to my bio and click on the link. From there just click on the album with the title of this story. Tell me what you think of them. Later!

**Ainariel-Helyanwe** – All questions will be answered in time. And sorry for the late chapter. Hehe, busy and all. Anyway, I have a new album in my bio. Just click on the link at my bio and it will take you to a page were it will show different albums. Just click on the one with the name of this fic. Tell me what you think of the actress and actor I chose to portray my main characters. Seeya! And the next chapter will come soon.

* * *

**For all those readers out there! I thank you for giving your time to read my story. I hope for a while I entertained you.**

**If you liked the story so far, please press that little submit button and drop a line. **

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU KEEP ME GOING!**


	12. The Coming of Age

**Disclaimer: **If HP belonged to me, I'll be swimming in money right now. Unfortunately, I'm not. But I own Eliora and my imagination.

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album link in my bio! Please go check it out. From there just click on the **Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie** and it will take you to some photos that I found or made that could give you an example of my characters.

Go check them out and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Chapter 12: _The Coming of Age_**

"If it's not too much…" suddenly Eliora placed her finger to her forehead as a wave of dizziness whacked her hard.

After a moment, it felt to Eliora like she was being pulled. She vaguely heard Charlie's and Harry's worried voices speaking to her. She tried to tell them that she was fine, but that was before everything around her vanished.

Her surroundings were strange and different. One minute she was standing with the boys, the next she finds herself in an enchanted forest.

She felt herself falling backwards, onto a field of tall soft grass. It was like she was in two places at once. She heard the worried voices of the boys all around her, but instead of seeing their faces she only saw the forest.

She closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness swept over her. But it only lasted a minute as all communication and feeling from the outside world vanished, leaving her completely in this strange and beautiful new world.

Sunlight from above shined down on Eliora through the canopies of the trees. Spots of sunlight completely bathed her form in its radiance. A soft breeze flew by, spreading her hair across her face.

Eliora, knowing that she was no longer a part of the outside world, quickly spoke out Charlie's name; hoping that he would hear her and maybe know that she was alright.

She then slowly opened her eyes. Eliora blinked away the light shining down on her. With a small grunt, she slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position.

She soon finds that she is barefoot; the grass slightly tickling the souls of her feet.

It was then that Eliora noticed that she was not wearing her own clothes anymore. Instead she was wearing a beautiful long, pure white gown with long chiffon angel sleeves that covered her arm and passed her fingers. A sweetheart neckline embroidered with rose, satin lace and a ribbon rosette completed the beauty of the gown.

The gown felt smoother then silk. In fact, it felt just like her childhood purple gown.

A soft breeze flew over Eliora and fanned her face. Her sleeves flowed around as the wind blew by, like doves in the wind.

The air smelled like peaches laced with the fragrance of roses. Eliora closed her eyes for a moment and cherished the breeze as it blew by.

Soft, glowing white petals played with the wind as they were blown around the meadow, creating small whirlwind around Eliora's kneeling from. The petals seemed to glow even brighter the closer they encircled around Eliora.

But along with the breeze, came a few seconds of confusing images to Eliora.

_A beautiful woman was lying on the soft grass. The wind played with her dark brown hair, the curls bouncing against her cheeks. Her eyes were a lighter amethyst color than Eliora's, but still shining in radiance._

_She was lying on her back; wearing a light sparkling, purple gown that cascaded down to her ankles, her hand was gently stroking her swollen stomach. _

_She was smiling, a peaceful loving smile of a woman who was holding a precious secret._

"_Eliora…my dear Eliora…" The woman softly spoke into the wind. _

Eliora snapped her eyes open. A single tear fell from her eye and spilled down her cheek to fall unto the earth.

"Mom…" she knew that was her mother. Many times she had dreamed about her, but never exactly knew who she was.

The breeze blew across Eliora's face, drying away the tears. Along with the breeze, Eliora heard a soft rustling coming from the top of her head.

Very slowly, Eliora raised her hands and placed them above her head. She could feel a crown of sorts placed on the top of her head. At first Eliora tried to take it off so that she could get a look at it, but found it to be laced into her hair.

Not fully understanding, Eliora traced the crown and soon felt silk ribbons coming around the crown and entwining in her hair. The crown was made out of flowers, though Eliora didn't know what exactly they were.

She carefully pulled one of the petals and brought it down for her to see. The petal was so white that it glowed brightly. Whatever the flower was, there was nothing like it in the world…except for this place.

Speaking of places, Eliora looked around her surroundings. Tall trees surrounded the meadow that she was in. The very tops of the trees looked like they could pierce the sky.

Above, the sky was a clear blue. White clouds rolled by, just enough to give a sense of summer peace to this place. The sun brightly shined above.

Eliora turned around and tried to see anything that would give her a clue as to where she was. Way back in her mind, she knew that this place was familiar. It was so familiar that it tugged on her to remember.

"_Eliora…" _A melodies voice suddenly whispered. The breeze seeming to speak the name as it swirled around Eliora.

Eliora whirled around at the sudden sound of someone calling her name.

"Who is it? Who's calling me?" Eliora called out.

"_Eliora…" _The soft voice called yet again.

Eliora turned around again as the voice came from behind her. But no one was there.

"Ok, this is getting a little creepy." Eliora thought to herself.

"_Do not be afraid, Eliora…" _The voice calmly spoke. Now it sounded like the voice was coming from all around Eliora.

"How did it know my thoughts? Could it read my mind?" Eliora questioned herself. There was only one way to find out. She then closed her eyes.

"_Who are you?" _Eliora questioned through her mind, hoping that whoever was speaking to her would hear.

"_Open your eyes Eliora. Open them, and follow me." _When the voice spoke, Eliora understood that it was a woman speaking.

The woman's voice sounded melodies and smooth, and it tugged in Eliora's mind that she knew that voice very well…

Eliora opened her eyes and looked straight ahead. There was a small cluster of trees in front of her, and not easily seen, an old path.

But it was not the path that got Eliora's attention. There was a woman next to one of the trees. She looked a bit ghostly at first, like a spirit. But Eliora dismissed the thought as she looked at her mother.

Dark brown, curly hair swept over her face, making it hard for Eliora to see her features.

She wore a beautiful green gown with long flowing sleeves. She looked so beautiful, like an angelic being.

"Mommy…" Eliora couldn't help it to call her mother like a child would, but to her it was like being a child again.

Her mother smiled widely as she heard her daughter. She then beckoned Eliora forward.

Without a thought at all, Eliora quickly stood up and made her way towards her mother. But when she was close to her, her mother took off deeper into the forest.

"No, wait! Please don't leave!" Eliora called out as she raced forwards.

It was difficult to run since she kept on tripping over her own dress. So Eliora gripped the hem of her dress and quickly brought it above her feet.

When she was free to run, Eliora took off into the forest to follow her mother.

She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going but not caring at all. All that matter was to reach her mother.

She saw her mother easily cross a thin fallen tree that was covered with moss. The tree was laid across a bumbling brook, acting as a bridge to cross it.

Very slowly, with her hands reached out to either side of her, Eliora balance herself across the tree. But once she concentrated on being as light as a feather, it was easier to cross.

Once she safely crossed the brook, Eliora looked around for any sign of her mother. It was then that she saw a wisp of white light disappear behind a tree a little way from her.

Without another thought, Eliora ran after that wisp of light. Somehow she knew that it was her mother.

But whenever Eliora felt that she was lost, occasionally up ahead she would see the same wisp of white turn or disappear behind a tree. Sometimes when she took a wrong turn, she would hear her mother's voice calling for her.

She would follow the voice and soon would see her mother's silhouette up ahead, and then the chase was on again

"Mom! Please wait!" Eliora called out as she leaped over a fallen log that was covered with green moss.

The forest was strange. Beautiful, yet strange with its moss covered trees and enchanted look. The canopies above would splash sunlight all around the forest floor. Sometimes they would pass a meadow and Eliora would have to run through the field of sweet smelling flowers to try and catch up with her mother.

Just when she was about to drop from exhaustion, Eliora ran out to the edge of the forest. But suddenly having lost control of her legs, she kept on running.

Up ahead she saw her mother walk over a stone bridge to the other side of the ravine. Luckily, Eliora was able to stop herself just before the bridge completely disappeared.

With Eliora's sudden halt, she lost her balance and fell face first. Her face was a little more than an inch away from the edge. Eliora slowly lifted her head and carefully looked down the ravine…it was a long way down.

Slowly getting up and stepping away from the edge, she looked around to see another bridge. But there was none in sight.

She looked to the other side of the ravine and saw her mother watching her.

"What happened to the bridge that was just here?" Eliora asked.

Her mother merely gave her a sad smile before waving her hand over where the bridge was. Instantly Eliora could see the outline of the bridge, but that was it.

The bridge wasn't _firm_, but ghostly looking. It was see through and all, no longer able to allow Eliora to cross it.

At first Eliora thought she could just fly over it, but for some reason she thought that wouldn't be a good idea.

"_You must go back before you can go on." _Eliora heard her mother state.

"I don't understand." Eliora replied.

"_In order for you to embrace your future, you must remember your past." _Her mother explained.

"Remember my past? But I can't remember. I have amnesia." Eliora quickly stated.

"_Then all is lost…" _Her mother stated.

With horror, Eliora watched as her mother turned her back and started to walk away.

"No wait!" Eliora called out. Her mother stopped, but did not turn around.

"_What do you want me to do? Take a leap across the ravine!" _Eliora sarcastically asked.

"_Not a leap. You can't leap in life." _Her mother spoke. _"Life is made up of steps that we take throughout our lives. Step by step…"_

"You want me to go step by step unto a bridge that isn't there?" Eliora questioned.

Her mother didn't reply, but she turned around and stared at her daughter. She silently coaxed her to make her first step.

Eliora slowly walked towards the edge of the ravine, she could see the bridge shift in and out of appearance before her. With one last look at her mother, she closed her eyes and stuck out her right leg over the ravine.

"Believe..." Eliora whispered out as she leaned forward as if to step unto the 'bridge'.

She felt herself falling forwards, and for a moment thought she would be falling to her death. But it never came.

Instead, she felt her foot collided with hard stone. Immediately opening her eyes and looking down, Eliora saw that she was standing on stone.

She looked forwards and immediately her eyes widened. The part where her foot landed on was the _only_ place that was firm. The rest was still ghostly and transparent.

Eliora looked up at her mother in question. "I don't…"

But Eliora never finished her statement. It was like someone unlocked a part of her mind, because suddenly a memory came flooding back. And like a spectator, she watched it unfold before her…

_**FLASH**_

_Soft voices…silently whispering to each other from above. _

"_She has my mother's nose." A lovely voice whispered._

"_A blessing for sure." A somewhat serious voice answered._

_The sudden sound of a slap followed by a grunt was heard._

"_I'm just happy she didn't come out with my nose, that's all." The serious voice answered._

_The one who just spoke belonged to an elder man while the other…_

_Soft laughter rang out. "Oh my dear Severus, to think that you would be concerned over a little thing like that."_

_The soft voice belonged to a young woman. _

"_It's not a little thing, Aura. I would for surely die if our daughter had my nose AND hair. Though if anyone teased her like they did to me I will hex them…_

_The voice suddenly stopped talking. Both man and woman looked down together into the small crib they were standing over._

_A tiny bundle was lying down on its back, with soft purple sheets covering its small form. The tiny baby opened its small eyes and looked up at the two people looking down at it._

_A quick intake of breath occurred from both parents as they looked into the eyes of their baby._

"_Is it natural for your people to have such eyes?" Severus questioned as he peered into his daughters eyes._

_Aura softly shook her head as she reached down into the crib. Being very careful, Aura picked up the baby and cradled it against her chest._

"_Only my mother's eyes are the brightest of our peoples. But hers…hers are even brighter." Aura softly said as she turned to face her husband._

_Severus, hesitant at first, reached forwards and lightly swept a hand over the baby's forehead. But his hand stayed to cup the baby's head._

"_There's nothing wrong with that. Is there?" Severus asked._

_Silence for a while between the two. Aura appeared to be in deep thought, her eyes never leaving her daughters bright amethyst eyes._

_And then, she spoke. Not fully answering her husband's question, but also bringing about another._

"_No, nothing wrong with that. But…she could be…but that's not possible…unless…" Aura quickly turned and walked towards her dresser with her baby in her arms._

_With on hand holding the baby, with the other Aura opened the drawer and rummaged in it._

_Severus turned towards his wife and started to walk towards her. Neither noticed the ghostly figure of an older Eliora watching from a distance._

_Aura stopped rummaging and slowly pulled out a medium sized box. The box was a burgundy color made out of pure oak. _

_Severus stood beside Aura and looked down at the box in her hand. _

_Aura brought the box close to her and stared wide eyed as the baby reached out towards it. Instantly on contact, as the baby's little hands touched the box, the box opened revealing an oval amethyst medallion handed down for centuries._

_It was The Imperial Stone, a medallion that had been passed down to each empress for centuries. Only the Empress could wear it, and if done so it can never be taken off unless by two reasons._

_First would be that the next Empress had come. The second, though it had never been done before, the Empress had to call upon such a power that would over power the energy that surrounded the medallion. But no power existed to over power it._

_But now, the medallion was asleep. Even though Aura's mother was the leader of her people, she was not the Empress. A Queen of the Melodies she was, but the title of Empress was not hers._

_The reason for this would be that there had not been a true Empress for a total of a hundred years. Aura's mother, Ariel, had been chosen to be a Queen since no Empress had been born. Only a true empress can bring the medallion back to life._

_Just because one was the son or daughter of the last Empress, didn't mean he or she could become the next to rule. An empress must be able to awaken the medallion by a simple touch of the hand or by thought. Nothing more, nothing less._

_So when the baby touched the box and it opened, it was a great surprise for both parents to see the medallion spring back to life. The medallion glowed brightly in an amethyst radiance that bathed both parents and the baby._

_The baby girl giggled as she enjoyed the radiance of light as it cascaded all around the house, but never once leaving the child from its light._

_When the light died down and reentered the medallion, it still glowed while winking in and out. _

_A silence like no other covered the house. Both parents' eyes were glued to the baby who had fallen asleep with the medallion glowing near by._

"_So, what are we going to name her?" Severus asked, breaking the silence._

_It didn't take long for Aura to answer. She looked up at her husband, her light amethyst eyes shinning like a secret that only she knew._

"_Eliora. I've always loved that name." Aura answered._

"_Eliora..." Severus mouthed the name, getting familiar with it. Secretly, he too already liked the name._

_Aura turned her gaze down to the tiny bundle in her arms. Severus too looked down at their child._

"_Sleep soundly Eliora…our dear Eliora." Aura softly whispered as she placed a delicate kiss on her baby's forehead…_

_**FLASH**_

Eliora opened her tear stained amethyst eyes. Large tears rolled down her cheeks, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.

She remembered her parents, clearly. She remembered her mother clearly now, and her father…

At first, he appeared cold. But Eliora knew that he had loved her.

Eliora had her head bent down, but when she had calmed herself she slowly raised her head to face the other side.

Her mother was looking at her in such sympathy that even tears were falling from her own eyes. All Eliora wanted to do was to race across the bridge and hold unto her mother.

"_There are seven stones on this bridge, each one signifying a key memory from the past that was taken from you." _Eliora's mother explained.

"_You have taken the first step to recovering your memories my dear Eliora. It may take some time to take in all of your memories, but time does not exist here."_

"But what about Charlie?" Eliora blurted out. Her brother, even now at this time, was who she cared deeply about.

"_Charlie is fine. Time is in a stand still outside this place." _Aura said as she motioned with her hands the woods surrounding them.

Eliora slowly nodded her head and looked down at her feet. She was going to gain her forgotten memories. She now already remembered one. Only six more to go. Maybe then her questions will be answered.

Maybe who she was, how does she have wings, how was she able to do the things that were unexplainable; and maybe, just maybe finding out if her parents were still alive.

She could finally know if they were still alive and if they were searching for her.

With a deep breath, Eliora lifted up her right foot and stepped onto the next stone…

* * *

**In the deepest dungen at Hogwarts, **a dark cold man prepares the school year's work for potions. 

From the point from when Eliora had lost consciousness on the steps of the Leaky Cauldron, the man had straightened his back as a warm sensation traveled up his spine to his heart and soul.

His dark pool eyes expanded as the sudden image of a teenage girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes entered his line of vision.

When the image faded away just as abruptly as it came, the man had to grip his desk to keep himself upright.

Quickly calming down, he roughly shook his head. He completely dismissed what he had just felt and seen. He knew it was not possible. His daughter was forever lost to him…and that was all.

* * *

**WHOOP WHOOP! I'M BAAAAAACK! Did you miss me? Well I missed this story! So I'm back and kicking!**

**Thank you all for the fantastic reviews! I'll send you all a special email when I reach the twentieth chapter! **

**THANK YOU! YOU KEEP ME GOING!**

* * *

**For all those readers out there! I thank you for giving your time to read my story. I hope for a while I entertained you.**

**If you liked the story so far, please press that little submit button and drop a line. **

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU KEEP ME GOING!**


	13. As night falls…

**Disclaimer: **IT'S ALL MINES! I own Harry Potter and all of his friends! (Gets carried away by the government) I WAS ONLY JOKING! I swear it! Only Eliora, Charlie, and the Melodies belong to me! I swear!

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

I have a new album link in my bio! Please go check it out. From there just click on the **Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie** and it will take you to some photos that I found or made that could give you an example of my characters.

Go check them out and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _Ivory Core_**

**Chapter 13: _As night falls…_**

_And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

**_Vienna Tang 'Lullaby for a stormy night'_**

What felt like hours to Eliora, was only but a few minutes in the outside world. Eliora Melodiana had stepped onto a total of five stones, each one bringing a memory long forgotten.

She now could clearly remember her grandmother, father, mother, and many other faces that she didn't exactly know the names of.

But Eliora still did not know what she was. In fact, instead of her questions being answered more seemed to appear.

Sure she now had memories of playing with her mom in the meadow and watching her dad read in front of the fire, but Eliora still had not one clue as to who she was and why was she able to do the things that were unexplainable.

Every step she took, Eliora secretly hoped that it would present her with a memory that could clear up her questions. Mixed emotions would come after stepping off a stone. Eliora would feel joy that she could remember another memory, but she would also be saddened that no answers to her questions were given.

Now only two stones were left until Eliora would reach her mother on the other side.

With a look towards her mother, Eliora lifted up her foot and stepped onto the sixth stone.

_**FLASH**_

_A six year old Eliora, soon to be seven, was sitting on soft green grass, deep in the woods. She was in a small clearing with a tinkling water fall spilling cold pure water into a small lagoon below. _

_The trees above allowed spots of sunshine to shine through their leaves and cascade across the lagoon. A rainbow arched from one end of the lagoon to the other, creating beautiful colors to reflect on the waters below._

_This was Eliora's secret place to be. She was sure of it. No one knew this place but herself. She had found it with the help of the medallion that hung around her neck._

_She had had it since as long as she can remember. It always brought a sense mystery to her. When she had asked her mother on why she felt this way, her mother had suggested seeing her grandmother._

_But there was just one problem with this. Eliora did not enjoy being with her grandmother.  
_

_Through Eliora's eyes, mixed with purple she saw a dark mist surround her grandmother. From the very first time, Eliora had not liked being near to her grandmother._

_But she kept her thoughts to herself. At least here in this place she could speak to the creatures that lived here and they will never judge her actions or thoughts._

_She found out that she could speak to animals when she found herself speaking to a garden snake. At first, she thought she was speaking in English. But upon hearing herself, she finds that she was hissing._

_Though this greatly surprised and excited her, she never told her parents. Some things, at least for now, where best kept a secret._

_Eliora lightly placed a finger into the lagoon and watched as ripples erupted from the point of her fingers intrusion on the calm waters. Eliora watched as the ripple expanded._

_Without realizing it, Eliora had closed her eyes and was concentrating on her father. Instantly the ripples began to shimmer in a sparkle of gold and white light._

_Opening her eyes Eliora watched as an image of her father appeared in the lagoon before her. He looked like he was sitting on a chair that was facing a large desk._

_On the other side of the desk was seating an elderly man whom Eliora had met only a few times in her life. She could not perfectly say his last name, but he had told her to call him Albus._

"_Why is daddy talking to Albus?" Eliora asked herself as she peered closer into the lagoon._

_Her dad had left them a couple of months ago. Eliora did not understand why daddy had to leave home, which was the little cottage. _

_Her dad had explained to her that he was going away for a little while, but he promised that he will be back. He didn't tell Eliora anything else, but she wondered still wondered why dad was leaving._

_But when Eliora had asked her mom, her mother had told her that daddy was going away to make sure that we were safe._

_Eliora had asked her mother to be safe from what. But no answers were given._

_So now as Eliora silently watched as her father talked to Albus, she wondered what was the big deal that dad couldn't tell her that he was just visiting Albus. _

_A sudden spark of black mixed with dark purple sparked up from the tip of where Eliora had her finger in the lagoon._

_Eliora cried out as pain shot up her finger to race all the way up to the length of her arm. She hastily pulled out her finger and quickly held her hand against her chest. _

_But when Eliora looked again at the lagoon, she could not hold in the ear splitting scream._

_Powerful, red eyes stared back at Eliora from the lagoon. Eyes filled with so much hatred that Eliora found herself paralyzed with fear._

"_ELIORA!" A distant voice screamed from somewhere._

_Eliora barely heard the voice of her mother as she frantically called out. All she saw were the red eyes that stared straight at her._

_Images of horrible things crossed into Eliora's mind as she unknowingly read the mind of the owner of the red eyes. Images of a man crumbling to the floor as a flash of green light consumed him._

_A woman screaming in pain as the same green light shot towards her chest. And then, Eliora saw the image of a baby boy with green eyes and black hair._

_She screamed that the baby won't be killed, but the green light came over the baby as well. But instead of killing the baby, Eliora saw the green light backfired towards the caster._

_For a moment in time, Eliora felt the pain of the green light as it surrounded her. She closed her eyes and fainted in a heap on the grass as the image in the lagoon faded to nothing._

_**FLASH  
**_

Eliora crumbled to floor in a dead of faint. Her skin was as pale as snow, sweating all over. She was uncontrollably shaking, feeling hot and cold all at the same time, the pain still lingering but not as severe as before.

"So much from one memory. You will not survive the next memory, not until you are ready." Aura softly said as she watched her daughter tremble in her unconscious state.

Aura then slowly walked unto the stones, the last stone still being transparent, and kneeled beside her daughter.

With gentleness and ease, Aura brought her daughter up into a sitting position and gently placed Eliora so that she was wrapped up in her arms.

With that, Aura began to softly stroke her daughter's hair while humming a melodious and sweet tune.

Like magic, Eliora slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the amethyst eyes of her mother.

She weakly smiled as she remembered the tune of the song, having remembered her mother singing the song to her on many occasions when Eliora was feeling sad or lonely.

As Eliora listened to her mothers voice sing, she did not notice as the grey clouds started to roll over the land. Until that is the rain began to fall. No lighting, just rain. It fell on the stone bridge while making tapping sounds as it made contact.

It splattered across Eliora's face and soaked her hair. Her gown was soon soaked in wet, but neither she nor her mother seemed to care.

Now that Eliora had some of her memories back, she remembered that at the very end of the song she had always sang with her mother.

_Everything's fine in the morning_

Eliora's surroundings began to become brighter and brighter, the rain pounding harder.

_The rain will be gone in the morning  
__But I'll/you'll still be here in the morning_

As Eliora sang her mother leaned towards her. Eliora felt her mother kiss her on the forehead.

"_Whenever you need me, Eliora; for what ever reason, just close your eyes and concentrate on seeing yourself here. I will always be here to help you in any way I can." _said Aura in Eliora's mind.

As everything around Eliora became brighter and brighter until Eliora had no choice but to close her eyes, she heard her mother speak.

"Remember Eliora, some questions are not supposed to be answered. Don't try to answer them, if you aren't ready for the answer."

And then the world around Eliora slowly faded away like a ripple in a pond. The smell of trees and flowers were gone to be replaced by the heavy smell of fresh rain.

The feeling of being in her mothers arms were replaced by the knowledge that her head and neck was being held by someone's hands while someone else was grasping her hand.

And the enchanted forest was completely gone, leaving Eliora right back where she was before. The only difference was that she was surrounded by voices who were all talking at once.

"I think it's going to rain." A voice barely said out loud.

"Why did she faint?" Another voice questioned.

"Hey Harry, maybe she fainted because of you." A voice jokingly stated.

"Yeah Harry, you two were staring into each others eyes…" said another voice in a mocking dreamy voice.

"_The twins." _Eliora thought to herself as she slowly gained some of her senses.

She moved her fingers and tried to open her eyes that were considerably heavy.

"Shut up!" Eliora heard Harry answer. Now more than ever she wanted to open her eyes.

"Hey, she's waking up." Eliora recognized Ron's voice.

A frenzy of voices was heard and this only strengthened Eliora to open her eyes. She slowly squinted her eyes open and waited to see if she could go further.

"Eliora?" The worried voice of Charlie encouraged Eliora to open her eyes all the way.

When Eliora fluttered her eyes open she was not prepared for the worried faces looking down at her.

She looked around and saw that Charlie was the one who had been holding her hand. But where was Harry?

Eliora looked straight up and wasn't surprise to meet the green eyes of Harry's looking down at her. He was the one who was bracing her neck as he kneeled down above her, since Eliora found herself lying on the floor.

"How long have I been out?" Eliora asked, but she was surprised to find that her voice was scratchy.

"Only a couple of minutes." One of the twins answered, though Eliora didn't know which.

She looked up at Harry again and was shocked to find him staring down at her with a question burning through his eyes.

"What?" Eliora softly asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing." He then helped Eliora up to a sitting position. Charlie too helped as well and with the help from the boys, Eliora soon found herself standing on her own legs.

She was a bit wobbly, but she quickly gained control of herself. Harry stayed close just incase she fell again, but Eliora told him that she was fine.

"Where's…" Eliora started as she looked around for her stuff.

"Oh here." Neville said as he handed Eliora here bags.

Charlie was already holding onto his backpack and bags, so Eliora took the rest. When all of that was done she turned towards the boys.

"I want to thank you all for…for everything." Eliora said, not really knowing what to say.

The sudden sound of thunder brought all eyes up towards the sky. Large black clouds had already rolled in. The wind and picked up and the rain was coming soon.

"We better get inside before its starts to pour." Ron suggested as he and the boys started to walk up the steps to the Leaky Cauldron.

Charlie too began to follow them, but was stopped by Eliora.

"Wait Charlie, we have to go back to Coldrock." Eliora said. Immediately with the words Coldrock, Charlie's face fell.

"Oh come on Eliora. Why do we have to go back now, why don't we spend the night here." Charlie suggested, hoping that Eliora would say yes.

Eliora knew just what Charlie felt. Neither did she want to go back to Coldrock since now she remembered her past…

It was than that Eliora remembered everything, the forest, her mother, and her memories. She couldn't exactly remember her last memory that she witness, but she didn't care now.

All her memories came flooding back like a tidal wave and she couldn't help but drop all her things and raise her hands towards the heavens while smiling in pure joy.

Like on cue, the rain came pouring down on all of them. Charlie and Harry ran up the steps but stopped to look back at Eliora.

What a sight. Eliora had her hands raised up above her as she twirled around and around as the rain splashed on the pavement and unto her clothes.

Her clothes were completely soaked already, but seeing Eliora's face light up in pure joy one knew that she didn't care.

For a while, both Harry and Charlie watched as Eliora danced in the rain with such a carefree soul. Not even Charlie had ever seen Eliora act this way, but when he tried to enter her mind to find out, he was surprised to find that he couldn't.

The rain slowly began to dribble until it stopped all together; almost like it had rained just for Eliora to dance underneath it.

The clouds parted to reveal a shinning moon with stars twinkling in the night. At this moment, for Eliora, nothing mattered.

All was right in the world. She remembered her parents, she had finally danced in the rain without anyone telling her not to, and she was probably going to be in deep trouble once they went back to Coldrock…but who cared now.

Eliora turned towards the two who where staring at her. Well, now it appeared that there was a small audience of boys who had walked out to watch Eliora dance in the rain.

"What are you all staring at? Haven't you ever seen people dancing in the rain?" She questioned while trying to be serious.

But her heart was overjoyed, so it only came out as smirk as she twirled once and walked up the steps.

Harry and Charlie were holding the bags, so nothing was getting soaked. Eliora stepped up to stand in front of the two.

She was a sight. Her hair was completely wet that it draped across her face and dripped water. Her clothes were soaked straight through, now looking like a heavy load.

But it was Eliora's expression that truly got everyone attention. She was breathing heavily, but she was smiling. Her smile was like someone who had received a great gift. Her eyes shined so brightly that one wondered if they were actually glowing.

And speaking of glowing, Charlie and Harry's eyes were directed to something glowing purple underneath the layer of clothing on Eliora's chest.

"Ummm, Eliora. " Charlie started as he motioned with his head towards the medallion.

Eliora looked down and quickly covered the part that was glowing. She gave a quick smile as she turned her back towards them and began to calm herself.

She knew that the medallion glowed from either her emotions or her actions, so the best thing to do now was to control her overflowing joy.

While performing this task, it didn't take long for the medallion's glow to dim. When she was sure that it wasn't going to glow any brighter, she turned towards the boys.

"I…" She was cut off by the sound of bell tolling the hour.

Charlie quickly looked at Harry's watch and couldn't help his jaw to drop any lower.

"Charlie, what is it?" Eliora suddenly asked, worried by the answer.

Charlie slowly turned towards Eliora. The full impact of the time and Coldrock had come full force to him.

"It's 9:30…" Charlie whispered his eyes bulging.

Eliora's eyes expanded like saucers as the horror struck true. Lights out had already been said at Coldrock. That meant that by now all hell was breaking loose at the orphanage; no doubt they thought that Eliora and Charlie had run away.

Without a word, Eliora grabbed for her bags and started to help Charlie get the backpack on.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Harry suddenly asked as he watched the two hurry in their preparing.

Eliora snapped her head towards to face Harry. "We are in serious trouble Harry. Coldrock by now would think that we ran away." Eliora quickly explained.

"Not that it hadn't crossed our minds to do so." Charlie put in.

Eliora ignored her brother's statement and continued to get things ready.

"If we don't get there soon, we are in serious…serious…" Eliora didn't know what would be the right word to tell how much trouble they will be in.

"…shit." Charlie finished.

"_Watch your mouth Charlie." _Eliora firmly stated to her brother telepathically.

Charlie bowed his head and continued to pack his stuff with haste.

"But, how far is Coldrock?" Harry asked.

This brought a thought to Eliora. They were a good distance from Coldrock. By the time they made it, by taxi or train, an hour or more would have passed.

"It's not far." Eliora lied.

Even though Charlie could no longer penetrate into Eliora's mind to see what she was thinking, that didn't mean that Harry could not.  
He was just getting use to this whole telepathy thing, but he knew that Eliora was lying.

"Listen Eliora, we can help you get there. Ron's dad has pretty good connections for transportation." Harry suggested.

Eliora and Charlie were all packed. Eliora looked up at Harry and knew that he was only trying to help.

"_Thank you Harry for your help, but Charlie and I will manage." _Eliora said as she spoke to Harry in his mind.

"_What about Charlie, how will he get his supplies for Hogwarts?" _Harry asked, knowing that Eliora had to come back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"_That's why we have to go now. If we go now, there's a chance that Charlie and I can enter Coldrock with Mrs. Perkings none the wiser." _Eliora explained.

Without a word, Harry pulled out a peace of paper from his back pocket and a pen out of the other. He then scribbled something down on the paper.

When he was finished, he handed the paper to Eliora.

"What's this?" Eliora asked as she skimmed through the note.

"It's an addressto the house I'm living in. If you need any help, just send a letter and…well you know." Harry stumbled.

Eliora smiled towards Harry. She then pulled out a pencil from her own pocket and scribbled a small note on the bottom of the address that Harry had written down.

When that was done she ripped off the bottom part and handed it to Harry.

"That's the address to Coldrock. I know how wizards and witches send mail to each other. So just make sure that Hedwig knows to bring the letter up at the tower." Eliora explained.

She remembered when her and Harry were dream festing that he had a snowy owl called Hedwig.

Harry nodded his head and watched as Eliora and Charlie made their way down the stairs and across the street.

"SEE YOU ELIORA! LATER CHARLIE!" The boys called out as they waved towards the two as they ran across the street.

Before they turned the corner, Eliora turned around and looked back towards the boys. With a final wave she took Charlie's hand and sped around the corner.

"Eliora, we aren't going to make it!" Charlie called out as he raced to keep up with Eliora.

Eliora was racing because she was hoping to catch the train that would take them directly to the station that was a couple of blocks away from Coldrock. If they hurried, they might be able catch it.

They had just entered the subway, when they watched in horror as the very train sped off.

Eliora didn't know what to do now. It was late at night, their train was gone, and they were in such trouble when they reached Coldrock; if they ever did.

Right now, Eliora felt like she should have stayed with Harry and taken up his suggestion. Now they had to walk all the way and that didn't include the fear of being mugged or worse.

"We're doomed." Charlie muttered under his breath as he too felt the pressure of the moment way down on him.

Eliora reassuringly squeezed Charlie's' hand as they both walked out of the subway and into the cold night air.

"What now?" Charlie asked as he looked up at Eliora.

Eliora didn't know what to say. For the first time, she didn't know what to do. She was lost and scared.

"Maybe we should back track to the Leaky Cauldron." Charlie suggested.

At first, Eliora thought that to be a good idea. But when thinking of the serious trouble the awaited them back at Coldrock, Eliora knew that it would be best to appear there in the morning than not at all.

"I need you mom. I don't know what to do." Eliora softly said. So softly that Charlie didn't hear.

Inside her mind, she was thinking of the Tower. Tal would be there by now, the fire roaring in welcome. She really wished she was there now, with Charlie snuggling under the covers.

Their attention though was drawn to the sudden glow of the medallion. Both stared at it in amazement as it began to lift itself out of Eliora's soaked shirt until it was completely out in the open and floating in midair before them.

The chain was still around Eliora's neck, but the medallion was floating on its own accord.

It was a good thing that they were in a corner of a building, hiding in the shadows, since the medallion suddenly sprang to life in a bright purple glow.

Charlie and Eliora's eyes could not leave the medallion as the purple light seemed to seep out of the medallion to cover them both.

"Eliora, what's going on?" Charlie asked as he looked up to face Eliora.

He wasn't prepared to find his sister's eyes completely glowing purple like the medallion was.

"Eliora?" Charlie whispered as the light became brighter and brighter. Charlie had to tightly close his eyes shut as the light became unbearable to keep his eyes open.

The few people that were passing by would say that they witness a sudden flash of purple light and then nothing. Others would say that they swore they saw two children disappear.

But none will know for sure…

* * *

**OK! Two chapters have been written! REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

* * *

**For all those readers out there! I thank you for giving your time to read my story. I hope for a while I entertained you.  
****If you liked the story so far, please press that little submit button and drop a line. **

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU KEEP ME GOING!**


	14. Family Reunions

**Disclaimer: **(sings loudly) Jingle bells, Draco smells. Dumbledore's such a drag. Harry and friends rock the world and Fudge should be hanged…HEY! LOL! HP does not belong to me.

**

* * *

**

ATTENTION!

NEW PICTURES IN MY ALBUM! So go and check them out. Just go to my bio and click on the link. From there just click on the **Fanfiction – Song of the Melodie** and it will take you to some photos that I found or made that could give you an example of my characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: _Song of the Melodie_**

**Author: _GreenLeaf7_**

**Chapter 14: _Family Reunions_**

_But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
Here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like  
Better than to fall  
But I fear  
I have nothing to give…_

**_Sarah McLachlan - Fear_**

One second, Eliora and Charlie were standing in the middle of London in a dark corner. The next, both children found themselves standing right in front of the grand staircase at Coldrock House for Orphans.

A soft light had surrounded them when they appeared, but now was slowly diminishing until they were both plunged into darkness.

Eliora and Charlie, with their bags in hand, stood side by side with the same expression. Mouths were dropped; eyes doubled their size, and one question racing through their minds.

"How did that happen?" Both asked at the same time.

Eliora waved her hand over the medallion and it instantly came to life while giving off a faint purple glow. But when she did that, Eliora suddenly wobbled on her feet and drop to her knees. She had suddenly become weakened all of a sudden.

"Eliora, are you alright?" Charlie suddenly asked as he quickly bent down next to Eliora. But Eliora nodded her head and after shaking her head, she slowly got up.

Charlie was still holding onto Eliora's arm as she slowly stood up. When she was stable on her legs, Charlie let go and asked the question that was burning in his mind.

"How did you do that, Eliora?" Charlie asked, his eyes shinning in amazement.

"I have no idea." Eliora replied. And yet she did. She remembered now, when she was little she use to do that a lot; hiding from her father when it was past her bedtime.

Eliora softly smiled as the memory surfaced. She softly squeezed Charlie's hand.

"I remember, Charlie. My memories are back!" She excitedly, yet quietly stated to her brother.

Charlie's eyes widened like saucers. "Eliora, that's great…"

The lights leading up the stairs were suddenly turned on. Not exactly knowing what do to, Eliora did the first thing that came to mind.

She looked towards a door, which led to the broom closet, which was right underneath the first row of stairs leading up. It was just big enough for Charlie and their stuff to fit inside.

Without another word towards Charlie, she grabbed his hand and ran towards the space. Charlie tried to speak, but Eliora covered his mouth. Footsteps could be heard walking down the steps.

Wasting no time, Eliora shoved Charlie into the space along with their stuff.

"_Eliora! What are you doing!" _Charlie telepathically screamed as he watched her quickly shove their stuff into the room with him.

"_What ever you hear Charlie. What ever happens, I want you to stay right here and wait until everyone leaves. When that happens, go up to the Tower." _Eliora hurriedly stated as she began to close the door.

"_Eliora!" _Charlie screamed as the door was closed. He tried to speak to Eliora again, but found that he was blocked from her thoughts.

When Eliora closed the door, she ran and skidded across the tile floor towards other end of the staircase. If she could just reach the supply room, they would both be alright.

But Eliora suddenly stopped when a flashlight beam aimed straight into her eyes. She froze like a criminal under spotlights. Eliora covered her eyes and tried to block out the blinding light…

"My my, isn't _this_ a surprise." Miss. Perkings sneered from the top of the stairs.

The flashlight beam was gone and Eliora had to now squint in order to try and see Mrs. Perkings.

"Well, explain yourself?" Miss Perkings ordered as she walked down the steps.

"I…I…I was…" Eliora kept on stumbling in her words as she tried to figure out exactly what to say. This was not supposed to happen.

When Miss Perkings arrived to stand right in front of Eliora, it didn't take a minute to pass for her to notice Eliora's state of clothing.

With a bony finger, Miss Perkings raised it up and pointed at Eliora's clothing.

"Where. Did. You. Get. These?" She menacingly questioned as she pinched the shoulder of Eliora's sweater.

Some of the other children, as well as staff members, were now peering down at the scene before them. Some even questioning amongst themselves on how Eliora got those clothes.

Eliora stayed absolutely still, not knowing what do to. More than anything she wanted to disappear right then and there. But she, not fully understanding why, found herself weakening with every minute that passed.

"I asked you a question!" Miss Perkings practically screamed in Eliora's face.

Closing her eyes for a second, Eliora made up her mind. It was time to take a stand. She opened her amethyst eyes and stared straight at Miss Perkings.

"I found them, in the room underneath the stairs." Eliora answered. She then turned towards the staircase to look at the other children.

"That wasn't the only thing I found. I also found pictures of parents, trinkets that no doubt belong to one of you." Eliora stated in a clear voice.

"Did you see a book with a blue cover? It had a picture of a dog in front." A boy by the age of fourteen, with short blond hair asked from the stairs.

Eliora turned towards the boy. Thinking back to all the things she had found in the room, she now remembered seeing a book much to the boy's description.

Eliora nodded her head. "Yes, I did." She answered.

"Was there a porcelain doll with a green dress?" A little girl, with almond shaped eyes asked as she stood up from peaking behind the railing of the staircase.

"Yes, that too." Eliora said as more children stood up to probably ask her if their own precious items were inside the room.

"All of our stuff is in that room. From our clothes that we came with, to our dolls, lockets, caps, and…"

SLAP!

Eliora was knocked down to the floor, her hand immediately covering her left cheek as it burned from the sudden slap from Miss Perkings.

A silence fell across the room. Neither child nor staff said a word as they watched in shock as Miss Perkings reached down to grab a handful of Eliora's hair.

Miss Perkings yanked hard on Eliora's hair as she pulled the girl up, a scream of pain from Eliora only made Miss Perkings grip tighten.

"Mrs. Stone warned me about you. I should have listened." Miss Perkings dangerously whispered in Eliora's ear.

When Eliora was on her feet, Miss Perkings grabbed Eliora's wrist and yanked her down the room and out the front door.

"She told me what was to be done if you pulled a stunt like this." Miss Perkings said as she tightened her hold on Eliora's wrist and led her straight towards the sweat box.

Judging by the fact that the sweat box was already opened, Eliora figured that one of the children had just got out.

When they reached it, Miss Perkings didn't even bother to wait for Eliora to climb down the ladder. With a push from Miss Perkings, Eliora was soon finding herself falling into the pit.

It was a good thing that it wasn't deep. But Eliora still felt a shot of pain roll up from her feet to her knee as she landed feet first onto the dirt floor of the sweat box.

She couldn't help herself as she fell to her knees and bit her lower lip so as not to cry out.

"You will stay here until I decide what punishment you will receive. Your actions will not go unpunished!" Miss Perkings shrilled from above.

With a slam, the latch was closed. Eliora soon heard keys being rattled, as Miss Perkings locked the door; leaving Eliora alone and in total darkness.

After a few moments of waiting, Eliora somewhat made herself comfortable in the pit. She seated herself on the dirt and leaned her back against one side of the surrounding dirt wall.

"On the brightside, at least Charlie is safe." Eliora said to herself as she looked up.

It was hard to see pass the latch as Eliora could scarcely see the night sky. Shivering slightly, Eliora tightened her jacket around herself as she curled her legs up so that they were pressed against her chest.

Closing her eyes for a second, Eliora concentrated on her medallion. Now having her memories back, she could now remember that a simple thought from her could make her medallion glow.

But she still had no idea on _how_ the medallion glowed in the first place.

A soft purple glow shined from the medallion, presenting a small amount of light in the pit and with it…a tinge of hope.

The minutes ticked by and still no sign of Miss Perkings releasing her. Not that it came to any surprise for Eliora. Though she didn't know what was worse. Waiting here, or finding out what Miss Perkings had in store for her.

The night air was cold. It was already seeping into the pit and creating the unhelpful habit of Eliora shivering as she tried to stay warm.

She knew it was hopeless for her to call out for someone to release her, nobody would listen.

So Eliora huddled herself tighter as she tried to think of warm thoughts. But with the thoughts, Eliora began to form a plan.

What happened nowproved that being in Coldrock was down right dangerous for both Charlie and herself. If she even survived the night, this was to be their last night in Coldrock.

"_We can't stay here any longer."_ Eliora thought to herself. _"I can find a job somewhere, hopefully. Find a place to stay with Charlie, Tal, and I."_

As Eliora thought over her plan on leaving Coldrock once and for all, she couldn't help it but tremble and shiver as the cold night grew tight inside the pit she was in. Her lips were tightly pursed together, slowly tinting a light purple.

Her knuckles had all ready turned white as she gripped herself tightly so as to keep as much warmth as possible.

Things were going real bad and Eliora's hope was fast diminishing.

And that's when she heard it. It started off like an echo, barely audible. But when Eliora strained to hear, it was then that she recognized the echo as someone humming.

The humming was faint, off key at times, and deep. Whoever was humming it had a deep voice that seemed to vibrate against the dirt walls and send a cold chill down Eliora's back.

Which wasn't much since her back was already chilled. But the sensation wasn't new. She had felt this way before, and in hearing that voice it had always brought her a sense of quickened excitement and fear.

"Father…" Eliora whispered as she could now clearly hear her father humming a tune.

How was it that she could hear her father? Eliora tried to listen to tune.

"I know that song." Eliora acknowledged as the voice of her father seemed to sweep over her…literally.

Without her realizing it, Eliora began to softly sing the lyrics of a song that she could clearly remember her mother singing.

Suddenly, right before Eliora, a small white hole began to open. Not being able to do anything, Eliora kept on singing as she watched in fascination as the hole misted itself to become larger.

Soon, Eliora was completely engulfed in the hole, and finding herself in a completely different room.

She had stopped singing long before the hole had engulfed her and now found herself sitting on cold stone floor in a room that she had never been in.

The room was dark, making it hard for Eliora to see her surroundings. It was cold, probably colder than the pit. The only source of light came from a roaring fireplace at the far end of the room.

One large easy chair was facing the fireplace, its back facing Eliora. Slowly getting up to her feet, Eliora wobbled on her feet before making her way slowly towards the fireplace.

The humming was coming from the chair, which was strange to think that the chair was humming. But when Eliora slowly etched closer to the chair, it was then that she found an older man asleep on the chair.

The man was as pale as chalk, with straight jet black hair that came down to his shoulders. He was dress all in black, giving off a deadly look about him.

He was sound asleep, his head resting on his shoulder as he appeared to have slumped unto the chair quite suddenly.

Eliora slowly kneeled beside the arm rest, so that she could get a better look at the man. Even in the sleep he was in, Eliora could faintly see his lips move as he mouthed the words of the song.

But she still couldn't see his face clearly, so Eliora slowly maneuvered herself so that she was right in front of the chair.

Now, her back was to the roaring flames and her amethyst eyes were now glued to the face of the man before her.

"Dad…" Eliora whispered as her eyes swept across her fathers face. She delicately placed her hand over his own hand that was resting on the arm rest.

It truly was her father. Even though, through Eliora's eyes, he looked much older than what she now remembered. But reminding herself that the last time she saw her dad was when she was seven, told her that it was expected for her father to age.

At the sudden voice of Eliora's, her father shifted in his sleep. A frown appeared on his face and he stopped humming.

Now, Eliora didn't know what to do. Her heart was crying out in happiness that she had found her father. This meant that she was no longer an orphan that she never was to begin with.

But it also brought up the problem of now. What was she to do? She couldn't really tap her fathers arm and say 'Hi daddy. It's been a while.' She'll be lucky if she didn't give him a heart attack.

But it appeared that Eliora didn't have to worry about that, since a sudden intake of breath brought her to look straight up into her fathers face.

Her father had awaked, and was now staring straight into Eliora's eyes. Eliora looked into the dark pool of eyes of her fathers, and found herself unable to move.

A silence for a good while followed. Neither of them daring to move, even Eliora's hand had not been moved away from being placed on her fathers hand.

Eliora noticed that the look her father was giving her was not one of joy to match her own. On the contrary, he looked pissed.

"Daddy…" Eliora softly whispered, fearing the look her father was giving her.

"Leave me." The voice of her father sent a sharp shiver of cold down Eliora's already warmed spine.

Without another word, her father quickly snatched in his hand away from underneath Eliora's.

"Stop haunting me." He dangerously said as he quickly stood up. Eliora was left surprise at her father's attitude.

She moved away, but stopped when she felt the near heat of the flames from the fireplace against her back. She then looked up at her father who was no towering over her.

"Daddy, it's me. It's Eliora." Eliora quickly said as she launched herself forwards.

She then wrapped her arms around his leg and tightly held on.

After all of these years, thinking that she was an orphan and not even remembering who her parents where, there was no way that she was going to let her father slip through her fingers. Not when she had found him.

Eliora could feel her father stiffen as she latched herself unto him, her arms being tightly wrapped around his right leg. But she didn't care; she was not going to let him go.

"I remember now! I remember you and mom! Don't you remember me? Remember, you use to read to me about potions instead of a bed time story. You use to watch as me and mom danced in the rain!

You use to call me your shining star! Please say that you remember me! Please daddy! Please!" Eliora rambled in a speed of knowledge that surprised even her.

It was the truth as well, she did remember all of those moments. Speaking them out loud brought clear images into her mind, and she cherished them like no other.

Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled freely as she clung to her father, hoping and wishing that her father would see that it was her. It was his daughter, Eliora.

"Please say that you know me…" Eliora silently said as she looked up into the cold eyes of her fathers.

Looking into her fathers coal eyes, Eliora had the sudden feeling that she should just make a bee-line for the door. But she pushed those feelings away and stared straight up at her father. She kept on sending messages of love and remembrance in anyway possible to him, from her shining eyes to using her mind.

She was stood her ground underneath her father's cold stare, until she noticed that his eyes had become softer.

"Eliora…" He whispered out her name, barely audible as if he feared that she wasn't real.

"It's me daddy. Please say that you know me. Please. Please…" Eliora begged as she knew that her father was slowly understood that she was really here.

And that's when it happened. It came without warning. Eliora gasped immediately, as an instant freeze swept down her spine. Her fingers became numb; her lips trembled as they turned purple.

Without realizing it, Eliora released her hold on her father's leg. She couldn't control herself from trembling as her entire body felt like it was packed in ice. She closed her eyes and felt herself falling backwards.

"Eliora!" She faintly heard her fathers voice rise as she slowly became enveloped in darkness.

"_I'm freezing! I must be going back to the pit." _Eliora understood as the feeling of warmth from the fireplace was replaced with the cold wall of dirt that was surrounding her.

She couldn't feel her toes or fingers, all feeling had left her. Eliora slowly opened her eyes and looked up to the latch.

She could scarcely see the morning sun rise as it peeked through the holes of the door. But Eliora's line of vision began to narrow until all she could see was black circle surrounding the door frame.

"_Is this it?" _Eliora asked herself as her world began to fade into oblivion.

"_Is this the way I'm going to die, a frozen statue in the bottom of a pit?" _Eliora's eyes began to dim in their radiance.

"Eliora!" A sudden voice rang out from above. To Eliora, the voice sounded miles away. She wanted to answer, but found that she couldn't even open her mouth to speak; much less bring out the will to.

"ELIORA!" The voice screamed again, this time Eliora was able to recognize who the voice belonged to.

Before she lost consciousness, she was able to telepathically voice her thought to the owner of the voice that was so frantically calling out to her.

"_Harry…"_

* * *

**Hello my fantastic fans! (Gives plushies of Eliora, complete with wings, to all reviewers) **

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. And the next will come real soon. But just for a note, it won't start with Eliora…

**P.S. **Does anyone know that address to the 'safe house' that Harry was staying in? I don't have the fifth book, so I forgot the Black's house address. Please help. Thanks.

**For all those readers out there! I thank you for giving your time to read my story. I hope for a while I entertained you.**

**If you liked the story so far, please press that little submit button and drop a line. **

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU KEEP ME GOING!**


	15. An Awakening

_**Disclaimer: **It's all mine! I own it all! Buahaha! (Gets carried away by government) Oh come on, it was just a joke. I swear, I don't own anything but my own imagination. I swear!_

_**A/N: **To better shape the story this chapter is NEW! It's been squeezed in to become the previously known "chap 15". Bu don't worry as this will be the only "add in" chap for the entire length of the story. :-) Enjoy! Reviews are highly encouraged._

* * *

_**Song of the Melodie  
**_by Greenleaf7

- Chapter 15:** An Awakening**

* * *

"_Look Papa! Come look at me__." The cheerful voice of a tiny raven haired girl seemed to echo across the open meadow. Above the field, the sun was high in the sky with a few scattered white clouds of cotton. Beneath the radiate sun were small hills covered in moss and bright green grass that smelled of fresh apples. Cherry blossoms were everywhere, each one different from the last with some blossoms being pink, blue, and even white. In all respect, this place was the Heartland of paradise, yet nothing short of a memory…_

_The girl looked about the age of six, her frilly dress spinning with her as she ran and twirled across the field towards her father. The scene surrounding them resembled a water color portrait. It felt somewhat unreal but still beautiful with its array of hazed colors and the corners shimmering in the sunlight like fresh tears blurring the vision._

_In an all too familiar daze, Severus watched his baby girl dance and twirl within a gentle swirl of winds that began to encircle her. Riding on the cool breeze were fresh white blossoms, each one giving a faint glow whenever they floated around Eliora. _

_Not too far from where he stood and Eliora played, was a singular delicate beauty with eyes of bright lavender and a smile that could warm the coldest of hearts. And he should know, since it was his heart that Aura had warmed. There she was, as she was always, leaning on that blue matt and smiling towards her husband and child. She would never speak, instead she would smile and softly wave at him. _

_He remembered the first few times, he use to try and run to her. But no matter how fast he ran, he always seemed to end up exactly where he started from and no closer to his beloved wife. In face, it was as if she were waving from some great distance. _

_This truth was both a shattering and haunting reminder that all of this was nothing but a dream and that Severus Snape was indeed alone._

_Ever since Eliora had been taken from him, Severus would dream of this fragmented memory. It was a poor way to fill his empty heart, but he didn't care. If he could just go along with it, then maybe he could hold on a little longer to what he lost. At first, the illusion worked. Waking from it was the worst, but the sweet memory was worth the bitterness of reality. But when the years continued to build up on each other and the truth began to sink in deep that he would never see his family again… The dream started to become the bitter poison, slowly eating away what was left of his soul. Soon it became too much to bare and all too soon Severus was mixing concoctions of his own to make the right potion that would keep his tormented dreams at bay.. And for four long years, he's been taking it diligently every night._

_So why was he even here? Dreaming all of this?! Why was he being tormented again? Why? _

_Forcing himself to turn away from the mirage that was his wife, Severus instead found himself watching the now ghostly figure of his little girl seating herself beside his large emerald green easy chair that had appeared in the middle of the field. That had never happened before… _

_Confused, he blinked once and suddenly found himself seated in the chair. "Merlin's beard! How did this get here?" Sharply he looked around, forgetting this was a dream as his fogged mind tried to think of how he was one second standing and the next sitting. _

_Curiously, he looked down on his daughter as she began to sing a soft sad hymn in Melodian, her mother's language. It sounded Celtic, but with a blend of Latin and gentle words that were unknown yet was still pleasing to hear. However, the tune itself gripped his heart and soul; bringing forth memories he would have liked to stay buried. Yet he wondered why Eliora chosed to sing this song now. Still, without realizing it, Severus found himself quietly humming the tune. The song itself rumbled in his quivering heart as it stirred emotions of love and loss. As his deep velvety voice began whispering those ancient words into the winds, he allowed his eyes to drift close his eyes close. Eliora's soft voice had long since stopped when he started to sing, but he barely paid noticed. Until that is, a sudden strange and unfamiliar gasp split the very air that surrounded Snape and forced him to stop humming almost immediately._

_Frowning in his sleep, he could already feel the veil of reality beginning to pull back thereby forcing the dream to slowly end as his mind stilled between being asleep and awake. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to face reality, not after having this dream after so many years without it. It was like an addictive drug, it pained him but he still wanted it. Frowning further with his eyes still closed, Severus felt a warm gentle hand cover his own. The feather warm touch was a contract to his cold hard hand. _

_His eyes betrayed him as they snapped open, immediately looking down upon the owner of that small warm hand. His daughter with her beautiful purple eyes seemed to glow softly as she gazed up at him, her expression full of wonder. That alone would have peeked Severus curiosity, because again this was all new to the dream he was use to having. _

_But for the moment, he was more interested on the sudden appearance of a silver-white light that began to swirl around his and his daughter's hand. The light itself twinkled like diamonds, like hundreds of tiny stars that swirled and glowed with every passing as it bounded their hands and wrists like a ribbon of light. In a way, it resembled how the unbreakable vow would be performed, but this was no vow. It was in fact…an awakening._

_He was free to move, but he chosed not to. Instead, he watched in silent amazement as the light traveled up his arm and wrapped itself into his very heart and soul. Something had opened a part of himself that had been locked away. He knew this feeling, could feel the re-opening of a connection he thought lost forever. However, he wondered if it was even real. It wouldn't be the first time he dreamt about having the connection to his family return, always hoping that it was true, only to wake up and realize that he was still just an empty shell._

"_I'm back papa. I'm back…" _

_There it was. The very words he always dreaded to hear. They were the same, always feeling like a plunging dagger to his breaking heart. And yet, why did her voice sound so different? Why did she..._

* * *

Severus Snape forced himself to breathe. His eyes were still tightly shut when he gripped his free hand into a tight fist while mustering up the courage to open his eyes and face reality. Already he could feel the warmth of the fire and hear the crackling of wood, but still some part of his mind was in the dream since he could still smell the fresh apple grass and the cool breeze across his face. And of course, he could still feel the feather touch of his daughters hand over his own.

He knew it was time to tell the haunting image of his little girl to leave him alone. It was time to end this torment. An inner battle but one that had to be overcome. In the end, reason won and his eyes snapped open. Though he was not at all prepared for what met his steady gaze. Completely stunned, he watched as Eliora began to change before his very eyes. Surrounding him, the meadow began to haze and fade away. Like some colored chalk painting on a muggle side-walk being washed away by the rain. It all seemed to vanish, leaving him alone in his dark cold-stoned room beneath Hogwarts. But was he really alone?

As the dream faded, Eliora did not. To him it was like a metamorphosis from his little girl before him to a much older version of her, a teenage girl. She was kneeling before him, her hand covering his own…just like in his dream, which made him wonder if he was still dreaming. Still, he couldn't help himself but stiffen when the girl looked up at him. Those eyes, a bright pair of amethyst eyes, brighter than Aura's and Ariel's put together, gazed right up at him.

She appeared to be surprised when his black pools met hers, but he knew better. He knew he was still dreaming, a dream within a dream, though it never happened before. Of course, when he was awake he'd usually see visions of Eliora's ghostly form everywhere he turned in the castle. But this, this was different because he never had dreamt her being older.

"Papa?" Softly, almost hesitantly her voice seemed to tremble but by the stars she sounded so much like her mother. Did she know? The thought suddenly angered him. He hated more than anything when his mind played tricks on him, playing images of a daughter that he knew he'll never see. Worse was when he started to believe in these delusions.

"Leave me." Sharply he replied. His voice was cold as he swiftly snatched his hand from underneath the 'haunting' image before him.

"Stop haunting me." He dangerously said as he sharply rose up from his chair, his demeanor towering over the 'mirage' of his daughter forcing the illusion to shrink back in sudden fear. The roaring of the flames stopping her from scooting back any further, this he caught when she took a quick glance behind her before looking back at him. He almost bashed himself when he saw the fear reflect in her eyes as she stared wide-eyed. But he forced himself to remain firm. He would not give in to this illusion, this he repeated to himself.

"Papa? Daddy, it's me. It's Eliora." Her voice pleading as if that would make him believe she was any realer. He wanted laugh, cry, scream; all the above and more because of how much he wished that she was real.

It was on that very minute that the unthinkable happened. The girl that he had thought was nothing more then an illusion, suddenly launched herself forwards and grasped a tight hold on his hand. She gripped it so lightly he thought it would go numb. Immediately he stiffened, his mind going blank, but not before she sharply pulled on his arm. He had no choice but to bend over a little, unknowing allowing her to hug his arm now. Tightly she gripped it while never looking away from his face.

For the first time, in a long time, Severus was at a loss for words. He was awake, he was sure of it! Had he finally lost his mind? Had he gone mad? This illusion was now gripping his arm as if for dear life, and it felt very very real. If this indeed was a dream, then he would have hexed the unlucky twerp seconds ago. So why was he standing still, completely stiff as if paralyzed.

"It's me…your daughter! I remember now. I remember you and momma. I never could before; I couldn't even remember her voice or yours. But I can now, I remember it all." Her desperate cry almost broke his heart, but he couldn't tear his gaze from hers nor could he move.

"Remember, remember how you use to read to me about potions instead of bedtime stories?" The corners of his lips twitched ever slightly into a small barely noticeable smile as Severus too remembered. How could he forget? It was a memory he always cherished, all those bedtime potion lessons. When it was his time to tuck Eliora in, Aura would simply stand at the door and listen to his tales of how he performed some new potion. She would just smile and shake her head, sometimes scolding him after saying things like 'the appropriate way of making an antidote potion for most poisons is definitely not a bedtime story for Eliora.' He would just smile and kiss her. Above everything, he had wanted his daughter to be intelligent when it came to potion making. After all, he was the Potions Master. So why wouldn't he want to teach his child everything he knew. In the past, he would often dream that as soon as Eliora was old enough to go to Hogwarts, she would be sorted into Slytherin and become a high-marked potions master herself one day. Those were the dreams of a father for his daughter.

"Daddy, please! Please say that you know me. Say that you remember me. Please!"

"_Am I still dreaming? Why does she think I don't remember her? There hasn't been a day gone by since I lost my girl that I haven't thought about her." _His thoughts were chaotic as the slow realization began to sink in. But not before he felt a strange sudden sensation on his arm. It felt…wet?

Looking down, his eyes instantly widened as he saw the reason. She was crying! Fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks, soaking his long sleeved arm that she was now hugging tightly. His eyes were still wide with shock when he looked back and stared into the eyes of his daughter. And that's when it hit him, full force. Gripped at his heart, mind, and soul; the realization…the true reality…the miracle that was now crying before him.

"Eliora…" His mouth felt dry, but still he whispered her name, hoping that she wouldn't fade away. But somehow he knew that she wouldn't. She wasn't some mirage, not a trick of his mind or a haunting memory of a lost child. No, she was really here. Somehow, a miracle no less, his daughter was right here. Eliora was real. She was real!

"Eliora." His voice trembled so, swallowing a lump down his throat. Without realizing it, he began to move his free arm and outstretch his hand towards his daughter. He wanted so badly to tell her everything. To give her the answer she pleaded to hear, to calm her fears. But all he could say was her name, which he repeated over and over again. Half of him not believing it, but now knowing it was all true.

After what felt like forever, finally, his hand reached his daughters tear-stained face. With a gentleness that would have been strange to see from the potions master, Severus placed his cool hand against her daughters' cheek and softly rubbed away the tears that stained it. Any doubt that had been left in his mind was immediately burned away as he broke out into a small smile that matched his daughters. Together, they smiled at one another. In a way, no words were needed just the knowledge that they had found each other.

Only now, Severus didn't know what to do. There were so many questions. Like, why now? Where had she been all these years? When had she started to remember him? Had Ariel's curse on his daughters mind been lifted? Would Hogwarts accept her? Of course they would, they'd be crazy not too. Only she is a good six years late… But all that didn't matter now, because after so long without hope; here she was. And he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone separate them again.

But fate had other plans and it came with the sudden and sharp inhale from his daughter. Frowning, Severus immediately kneeled before her, his wide eyes frantically searching hers to see what was wrong. Before his very eyes, he watched her lips turn a shade of purple while her skin grew pale. She started shaking, no, trembling! Since she released her hold on his arm, he used his free hand to cup her face but she seemed not to notice. In fact, she seemed distant…like she was barely even here. Her whole body shook violently as she rocked and hugged herself tightly. She could barely even speak, though her eyes pleaded for help. Only Severus didn't understand what was happening and for the moment didn't have any ideas other than to keep his daughter warm. She looked like she was freezing from the inside out!

When Severus lowered his hands from her face, the connection was severed. The link keeping her here was gone and instantly she began to _dim. _Her eyes fluttered closed as she began falling back. Worried that she would hit her head, Severus immediately reached out to catch his daughter…only for her to pass right through him. In horror, he watched as she passed through his arms and completely disappeared into a haze of sparkling lavender light.

"NO!" He cried out, dropping his hands to the floor as if expecting to fall in and reach for her. But she was gone, completely without a trace of ever being there.

Before the events of this night, Severus would have emitted himself into a psycho ward after witnessing his daughter disappear like she was an illusion. But that was before and this was now. And right now, Severus Snape began to rise from the floor in a graceful slick fashion. The sleeve to his arm was still soaked by his daughters' tears, but he paid no mind. His thoughts were right now on something he hadn't done in over ten years.

His daughter had been here and now she was gone, but only because she couldn't yet control her gifts. And as he stared into the fireplace, Severus could feel the familiar burning sensation in his chest. He had that feeling before, ten years ago to be precise. It was the day that he lost his wife and his world, had felt her own life-force tremble in its wake as danger lurked nearby. Only now, that's what he was feeling for Eliora. Danger, her very life was in danger.

The black pools in his eyes flashed in the dark as a furious resolve settled into his very bones. He lost his wife because he couldn't reach her in time. He lost his daughter because he didn't fight the one who took her. He'd be damned if he was going to lose her again.

With that, Severus focused on his daughter and reached out to her with his senses. Upon marriage to his wife, a link or connection deeper than anything had been made with his family. But when Ariel took Eliora and wiped her memories, she also severed that link. So as Severus reached out, he half expected it not to work…not to mention how rusty he had become. But after only a few seconds went by, he suddenly gave a jolt when he found her. In a flash, Snape opened his eyes and concentrated on the magic link. Like a vision before him, all Snape could make out was dried up well. Or at least, he thought it was a well. It was covered by a circular piece of wood and sealed by a thick muggle lock. Furious as he realized that his daughter was being kept inside that well, Snape didn't think twice when he grabbed for his cloak and wrapped it around himself. With his wand at the ready, he took one last look at the portrait of his dearly departed wife hanging on the mantelpiece before closing his eyes and disappearing with a loud bang.

* * *

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**Thank you, thank you one and all for reading my story. Your words of encouragmet and enjoyment is what brings me to return and finish this magically spun tail just for you. So from the bottom of my heart, Thank You! :)**_


	16. The Connection

_**~Authors Note:** An extra chapter has been added to come before this one. So this will officially become Chap16. I am slowly rewriting the chapters, but I promise no more chaps will be added before this one. That way there will be no confusion. Also, for the sake of the continuation of this story, imagine that Windwall was never destroyed. Instead, it was really taken over by new management and thus renamed into Coldrock. :)_

* * *

**_Song of the Melodie  
_**by Greenleaf7

- Chapter 16:** The Connection**

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, HARRY!" Hermione's shrill voice seemed to echo throughout the kitchen and down the hallway.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were now all together in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Currently in the kitchen, sharing a mug of butterbeer and talking about the days events. After leaving The Leaky Cauldron; Harry, Ron and the twins were taken back to Grimmauld. Both Fred & George, after finding that their mom was searching for more of their joke products, left the house to test their products in a more private setting. This left Ron and Harry to tell Hermione all about what happened that day, including meetings Eliora and her brother Charlie.

Naturally, Hermione was interested to know why someone like Eliora, with obvious magic of her own, wasn't in Hogwarts. Then again, she could be in another wizarding school. Since there are so many, some even unknown, around the world. Still, as Harry continued to tell Hermione about the connection that he and Eliora had shared, that really fascinated the teen witch. She wanted to know everything! How long it lasted? What it felt like? And many other questions, each one answered by Harry. However, upon finding out that they had shared each others memories, Hermione's curiosity quite literally flew out the window.

"Harry, do you have any idea how dangerous that it? Sharing someone's memories is not a good thing. Your memories could be used against you!" Hermione countered, her tone was dead serious.

Harry rolled his eyes. It's a good thing he didn't tell her about having a telepathic link with Eliora. She would have gone berserk with that information.

"Oh come on, Hermione. Eliora would never do that." Harry answered as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"And how do you know that? You just told me that you met her today. You don't know who she is! Who her parents are? How do you know that she's isn't with…?" Her words were cut short when Harry suddenly stood up from the table and slammed his mug down. Some of the Butterbeer sloshed out and dripped unto the table's surface.

"How could you even think that? Eliora is NOT with Voldemort. I told you, when we were connected...it was like seeing her entire life through my own eyes. The same was for her when she saw my memories. I can now _feel _what she feels, I know what she knows. Honestly, I know her just as well I know myself." Full of passion for what he believed, Harry heatedly replied.

It took him a moment to calm down, but when he did the fires in his eyes faded and his gaze softened. After turning away from his friends, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, dwelling and remembering what had happened between himself and the girl with the purple eyes.

"In a way, I feel like I've always known her. And I know this sounds weird, and I really can't explain why, but feels like there's a bond between us. It's like we're family…or something even more." Harry whispered to himself mostly, but his friends had heard every word. Glancing at each other, his friends had the same written expression on their faces, _concern_. Noticing the silence made Harry turn around and face his friends. Instantly, he knew what they were thinking.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking. But I'm not crazy." He began, hoping to try and explain himself as best he could. "It just felt like, like we're a part of each other. Also, and I don't know why, but ever since meeting her I've had this strong feeling that she needs to be protected." He explained, looking at each of his friends and hoping for a positive reaction. What he got was sort of expected.

"Oh come on, Hey! Don't look at me like that." Harry suddenly shot out, catching the weird looks his friends were giving.

"Harry, what exactly do you mean by, 'she needs protection'?" Hermione asked, hoping to break the growing silence.

"I don't really know, actually. I just _felt _it. So I gave Eliora the address to…" Harry stopped himself short before he said too much, but the damage was already done.

He knew that Hermione was going to blow when she understood that Harry and given a complete 'stranger' the address to Grimmauld. And he was right... Hermione's face turned a shade of red as her eyes bulged as the truth sunk in. _[Which brings us back to her previous outburst]_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, HARRY!" Hermione near screeched as she quickly stood up, knocking her chair over while the contents of her butterbeer spilled across the table.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?" Hermione's voice seemed to magnify ten fold, even Ron's face turned chalk white and it wasn't even himself who was getting yelled at.

"She needn't protection, Hermione! She needed to be safe. _I wanted her to be safe!_" Harry countered back as he too stood up, but his voice didn't match Hermione's volume. It was instead, a little softer as he tried to make her see his reasons. Fat chance.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came in. Upon hearing the commotion, she came to investigate. "Is everything alright in here?" She asked. But with one look at Hermione's dominating stance, the wide-eyes of her son and Harry standing up to counter Hermione. It was all Mrs. Weasley needn't to know.

"Alright now, what's going on?" She questioned as she walked towards the table. Harry was about to explain to Mrs. Weasley, while giving as little as possible, when suddenly he was overcome with the feeling of being slapped right across the face!

His head sharply turned towards his shoulder by the sudden impact, his left cheek burning. He gripped the edge of the table to keep his balance. But as quickly as it came, so was it disappearing. Before long, the feeling slowly started to fade away, but the shock of it stayed.

"Who. Slapped. Me?" Harry questioned as he raised his hand to cover his cheek. It still stung from the impact.

"Harry, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she hurried over to Harry's side.

Ron and Hermione turned their attentions on Harry, neither of them hearing his question. Mrs. Weasley, after prying Harry's hand away from his cheek, gasped as she inspected it. Right across his left check, was the fearsome red mark of a bony hand that no doubt was the cause of the slap.

"How did that happened?" Hermione asked with worry, completely forgetting the address ordeal.

Harry shook his head as Mrs. Weasley inspected the baffled mark. "I don't know. It just suddenly came." Harry answered as he winced when Mrs. Weasley lightly touched it.

"Perhaps it's a ghoul or something." Ron suggested as he tried to get a better look at the mark too. And then, to everyone's astonishment, the mark began to fade. A second later, it was as if the mark was never there. Not even Harry could feel the sting anymore. Almost like, he wasn't supposed to feel it in the first place.

"Ok, I'm officially weirded out now." Ron said as he sat back down.

"Well, I-I don't know what to say." Mrs. Weasley breathed as she took a step back to get a better look at Harry.

Hermione on the other hand looked as though she was solving a huge problem. She was frowning as though she had thought of something…something impossible and yet probable. Harry himself appeared to be in deep thought. He was wondering on what the heck had just happened! For a moment, and maybe it was his imagination, he thought he saw the image of an older woman with grey hair standing in front of him. And that when it hit him. She was the one who had slapped him! And like a lighting bulb was switched on, Harry's eyes doubled in size as he finally understood.

"_She didn't slap **me**. She slapped **Eliora!**" _Even if what he was thinking was impossible, there was no didn't doubt in Harry's mind.

After all, he and Eliora had shared each others memories. They now also share a telepathic link, so who's to say that they couldn't share each others feelings or keep a deeper connection then they first realized or even imagined? "_But how far will it go?" _Asking himself this important question, poor Harry didn't have to wait long to find out. Because at that very second the wizard found himself doubling over his chair and crashing to the floor. Tumbling over on his side, Harry curled himself up with his legs held tightly against his chest. His teeth began chattering as soft white puffs of air flowed from his lips. He was freezing! The very air around him felt chilled, sweeping over him so suddenly like a bucket of ice of cold water had been poured down on him. He couldn't help himself but tremble and shake as his whole body felt like it was freezing from the inside out!

"HARRY!" He heard Hermione scream. He had closed his eyes and could hear chairs quickly scraping back and the hurried footsteps of his friends coming to his side.

"Harry, what's wrong?" The shrill voice of Mrs. Weasley questioned in fear.

"Blood hell! He's freezing!" Harry could hear Ron exclaim when he felt him touch his arm.

"Take him near to the fireplace. I'm going to get some blankets." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say. From the distance, he heard her steps grow fainter and fainter as she left the kitchen, leaving him with Hermione and Ron.

"What do you think is going on?" Ron asked as he bent over and looped his arms under Harry's. Hermione went for his legs and grabbed a gentle hold of his ankles. Together, both Hermione and Ron slowly carried & half-dragged their friend towards the fireplace. But no sooner had they brought Harry beside the warmth of the fire, did the freezing temperatures suddenly leave him. Everyone was surprised when Harry started picking himself off from the floor without even a hint of ever being near frozen. He wasn't even the least bit cold. Quite the apposite actually, since he was feeling a little on the toasty side . His friends, however, stood where they were as they watched Harry get up. Completely baffled as to what was going on.

Opening his mouth like he was going to speak, poor Harry didn't even get the chance to utter a sound before he was once again overcome by an intense feeling. But it wasn't a slap or the feeling of turning into a posicale. It was actually something far worse, and it tore at Harry's heart. Basically, It felt like an urgent yanking or sharp pull towards Eliora. A silent urg to get to her as fast as he could. But the sense of danger crashed on Harry's mind so hard that he found himself loosing his balance as he wobbled on his legs. Luckily, his friends held onto his arm for support and steered him towards his seat, but stopped when Harry started talking.

"It's her. Everything, it's all her. Eliora got slapped, not me. And now, now she's freezing. She's so cold. So alone..." He whispered aloud, his breathing coming out short and heavy. His voice even breaking a little, as he too could feel Eliora's fears and pains like they were his.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione questioned as she seated Harry unto his seat.

But Harry immediately jumped back up. "She's dying! I have to get to her!" He cried out as he sharply turned away and started heading for the door. But not before Hermione ran in front of him and blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going Harry? You can't leave Grimmauld!"

"Watch me…" Harry answered as he moved to the side of Hermione, but she stood her ground and blocked him again.

"Harry, we don't understand. What's going on mate?" Concerned, Ron's voice came from behind Harry.

Harry turned towards Ron and then back towards Hermione. He knew that they needed an explanation. But Eliora's life was at stake! There was no time for this!

"Look, I'm not sure why but I'm somehow connected to Eliora now. I'm sharing her feelings..." He started, figuring if he could give a crash course now…they'd leave it be and just trust him.

His friend's reaction, on the other hand, wasn't much of a shock to him. Ron's eyes had bulged and Hermione's mouth had dropped.

"Look, if I don't get to that orphanage, if I don't get to Eliora in time...I have this terrible feeling that she will die!"

"Die?" Ron shot out, still lost back when Harry talked of being connected to the girl.

"How can you be so sure, Harry?" Hermione softly asked, taking a step forwards.

"I can't explain it, but I can feel it _here_." Resting a hand against his heart, he silently pleaded that his friends would understand and let him go.

But Hermione didn't fully understand what was happening now, but at least she trusted Harry enough to see that his care for this Eliora was very strong. Perhaps a little too strong for someone you only just met a few hours ago. But still she trusted him, so she'll lay off. At least until she could get to the bottom of this So after a few tedious seconds, ever so slowly, she began moving away from Harry's path. As if she wasn't even in control of her actions, she also went as far as opening the door and keeping it that way.

"Thank you." Harry said softly as he made his way towards the door. But was stopped by Ron as he grabbed him by the shoulder and sharply pulled him back. "Uh, hate to put a stopper on the heroics here. But have you forgotten about mom? She's bound to kill us all, especially me, if we were caught leaving!"

"We? Ron...thank you, but you don't have to come. I'll be-" Harry started, but was interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, we know. You'll be fine. But we're still coming. Right, Hermione?" But Hermione hadn't heard Ron. Instead, she'd been pondering very hard on another important matter. Though she couldn't believe that she was actually joining in on this crazy idea! Still, she couldn't stop herself from asking the next question. "Harry...just what exactly where you planning to do? Where is this orphanage? And how are we going to get there?"

"We could always take the Knightbus..." Run suggested, though he caught Hermione's roll of the eyes.

"The Ministry of Magic covers all Knightbus routs and stops. We'll be caught in seconds..." Hermione explained with a heavy sigh, like it was so obvious.

Harry, on the other hand, knew that his friends were both right. Mentally he cursed at having let that thought slip. _How _was he going to get to the orphanage? Then remembering what Eliora had given him, he than quickly reached into his back-pocket and pulled out the piece of paper with the address to her orphanage. He opened it and read it twice, Hermione and Ron peering over his shoulder to read the address as well.

"That's on the other side of town." Ron replied.

"If what you saying is true about Eliora...than not even the public trains will get us there in time." Hermione firmly added. "Wait, I can't believe I'm actually giving in to this ludicrous idea!" She muttered under her breath.

"We can always fly." Ron suggested, though immediately regretted it after seeing the fires lit in Hermione's eyes. After hearing Ron's ludicrous idea Hermione had snapped her head up and glare at the redhead like he had lost his mind. This entire idea was insane! Harry, on the other hand, looked at Ron like he was a genius. "That's a great idea, Ron! We can fly on my Firebolt. We could make it to the orphanage in no time at all." Harry exclaimed.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Are you two actually thinking this through?" Hermione shrilled as she looked at each boy in turn.

"First off, you can't leave Grimmauld Harry. You-know-who is still on the loose or must I remind you?" Hermione firmly pointed it while tapping each of her fingers in turn.

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course he knew that! But Eliora's life was at stake!

"Second! Ron, your mother... As you said, she'll for surely kill us all if she found out that we left. And thirdly…" But Hermione was suddenly cut off by the sharp emerald green eyes as the stared ever strongly at her. Soon enough she quieted down, her lips pursing together.

"Hermione now is _really_not the time. Eliora's life is in danger. And going through Mrs. Weasley rage is fine with me, as long as Eliora is safe and sound." Harry firmly replied, a flash of deep resolve in his eyes. And with that said, he left the two and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. A moment passed, before both Ron and Hermione followed Harry up to his room. Without a sign of Mrs. Weasley, they reached his room and closed the door behind them.

While Harry went searching for his Firebolt; his friends were busy getting ready themselves. Like putting on their sweaters and grabbing their cloaks. Ron was actually excited that they were doing something spontaneous. Hermione on the other hand was in turmoil. Even though, a part of her was actually thrilled that they were doing something adventurous, the other part of her was scolding the other.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione's voice sounded shaky as she watched Harry pull out his Firebolt. Her question was ignored though.

"Will that hold all three of us?" Ron asked as he looked at the Firebolt, hands tracing over the smooth "Firebolt" words etched in glittering gold.

"It would be a tight squeeze. But yeah, I think we can all fit." Harry answered as he reached for his invincibility cloak.

"Harry, that's not going to hold..." Hesitantly Hermione mentioned. She was still not sure if they should even be doing this. The dangers alone were too numerous, and yet…what if Eliora's life really was in danger? And they did nothing?

"We can't be seen." Quickly she reminded the boys, choosing to swallow down her own fears on this.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Being wrapped up in preparing, they had forgotten that they were not supposed to be seen by muggle's. On the bright side though, it was two hours into the night. The sun wouldn't be coming up in a long while. So all they needed would be the cover of darkness and a little bit of extra non-muggle-seeing-warranty to get through this.

"We won't be..." Harry replied, the idea becoming more and more solid. Having his Firebolt hovering off the ground, he then mounted it before turning his gaze back to his friends.

"It's only nine pm. So we'll have plenty of darkness to cover us. And besides, there are no muggles that could catch sight of _this."_ Patting the front end of his broom_, _Harry smiled. If he pushed on his broom hard enough, they could be at the orphanage in a matter of minutes. That is, if they didn't get lost with Eliora's instructions. Then again, with Eliora's memories, Harry could clearly remember every path and detail she had taken from the hospital to the orphanage. All he really needed to do was follow the landmarks.

"Sounds good to me..." Replied Ron, as he climbed up on the Firebolt right after Harry. Looking back towards Hermione, his eyes open with a shy smile. He then brought a hand out to her.

Come on, Hermione." The voice of Ron floated from the middle of the room. Harry had already used his own wand to open the bedroom window, causing a shiver from Hermione as she took a step closer towards the broom.

"On second thought, I think it would be best if I stayed behind…" She quietly mumbled. She still didn't like flying.

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Ron exasperatedly replied. With that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Firebolt. Not at all believing what she was doing, the teen suddenly found herself climbing in between Ron and Harry. Already she gripped a hold of the broom so tightly that her fingers were turning white. Without so much as a word of protest, Hermione quickly squeezed her eyes shut and muttered a prayer of sorts that Hogwarts wouldn't expel them for this...

The moment Harry kicked off from the ground, Hermione didn't even dare open her eyes as she felt the first gusts of winds pick up around them. In moments, she could no longer feel the floor, as her shoes slipped off from the ground as theybegan to rise. Feeling a sudden pair of arms wrap quickly, but gently, around her waist; brought Hermione to dare a peek over her shoulder. Knowing that Ron Weasley was the culprit, she couldn't help herself from blushing slightly as he gave an equally nervous smile. But the awkward, though not so bad closeness of the two, was suddenly snapped away by Harry's sudden shout-out.

"Here we go!" He cried out, kicking off from the ground. At least the window was big enough for them to fly out of and into the night.

Scared out of her wits, eyes wide with horror, Hermione quickly grabbed a hold of Harry before stuttering a reply... "H-Harry? W-what's the plan?" She trembled, her arms near squeezes the air out of Harry.

"Get to the orphanage. Save Eliora. And maybe even bring her and Charlie with us. Why?" He asked, gasping for air a few times over because of how tight she was holding him.

Not really waiting for a reply though, he aimed for the open window and sharply leaned forwards. The Firebolt took off like a bullet, leaving clouds of dust and cobwebs to billow behind them. But not before Hermione was able to scream her reply.

"Because there's not enough room back, heeerrrrrreeee!" Hermione's shrill scream seemed to echo into the night, causing a few dogs to bark and cats to screech. Luckily, the animal racket was just what was needed to cover the trio's flight into the night...plus Hermione's screaming. But no sooner had they rocketed out the window, did the door open and in walked Mrs. Weasley caring a few blankets in her arms. In seconds, they tumbled from her arms and unto the floor as she rushed to the open window and screamed out into the foggy still night. But the trio didn't even hear her, as they were already miles away.

* * *

**To all my readers, I thank you for reading my story. It means the world to me and I hope that I'll continue to entertain you.  
****Also you liked the story so far, please press that little submit button and drop a line. **

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU KEEP ME GOING!**


End file.
